Mending Time
by Kisekilotus
Summary: It's hard being a parent...Even harder if you're a single mother. Or if you're a father who never knew the child existed.-Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey so this is my first full fic in a while, and I got the urge to jump on the Sasuke-Sakura bandwagon haha I hope you enjoy it! Read on dear readers, read on =)**

* * *

><p><strong>Extended Summary: Shortly after being accepted back into the Leaf, Sasuke Uchiha once again chose to leave. But unbeknownst to him, this time he was leaving behind a lot more than he could ever imagine: a son. Would the existence of the young child finally be enough to keep him home? And could a relationship six years overdue ever possibly be mended- for both Sasuke and his son, and Sasuke and Sakura.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Needless Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. <strong>

* * *

><p>"Mama! Mama, look at this! Can I get it Mama? Please!"<p>

Sakura sighed and ran a hand through the bangs of her hair. "Shunsuke, you already have Kaiju and Naruto brought you that da-_darn _frog. You don't need any more pets-"

"Yeah, but Mama, this is _super_ special! Look it's like a purplish color-"

"Shunsuke,** no** and that's final." Sakura's son poked his lip out and narrowed his eyes at the snake. Sakura pressed her fingertips to her eyes, knowing nothing was final when it came to Shunsuke.

The five year old stuck his arm out and pointed across the street to a shop, not breaking eye contact with his mother. "See that bell over that door? Betcha I can hit it five out of five times. If I do, you buy me the snake. If not, we'll walk away like nothing happened."

Sakura stared at her son in disbelief. "Let's go, Shunsuke."

But the young boy had already pulled out five shuriken and hurled them across the road. The bell rang out. "That's one…" Shunsuke called to his mother.

But Sakura didn't stop walking. "I'm leaving Shunsuke!"

The bell rang again. "Two."

Sakura was walking past a butcher's shop when she overheard two men sitting outside talking.

"Didja hear…Uchiha's returned to the village."

"Again?"

"Yeah, his probationary sentence is up; Lady Tsunade's let him back in."

"Y' don't say. Damn, how many times can one guy betray a village before they put 'im to death?"

"Ha. When you're the legendary Sasuke Uchiha?- Until there's nobody left in the village."

Sakura felt her heart sink down to her stomach and she slowly turned to face the men.

"Yeah I guess. I-Hey Miss you alright?" Sakura's mouth hung open slightly and she stared at the two men.

"Four!" Shunsuke could be heard in the background.

"Hey you need to sit down or something?" the second guy rose from his chair and looked at Sakura's pallid face in alarm. The bell struck again.

"Five! That's five Mama! Didja hear me? I got five in a-" Shunsuke voice trailed off as he caught sight of his mother.

"Mama…?" he croaked out. "You okay? Mama!" Shunsuke shook Sakura's arm softly as his wide black eyes looked worriedly at her.

Sakura nodded quickly. "Come on Shunsuke, we're leaving." Shunsuke didn't object, he didn't even say anything more about the snake or go to pick up his shuriken. He just held tightly on to his mother's hand as she led him down the street. Not once did he take his worried eyes off of her.

* * *

><p>"Naruto! Naruto open up, it's me!" Sakura stood outside of Naruto's apartment, banging on the door.<p>

In about ten seconds the door opened and a half woke Naruto stood in the doorway. "Sakura? Shunsuke? What are you guys doing here so early?"

"It's one in the afternoon Uncle Naruto!" Shunsuke laughed, giving the man big hug. Naruto scooped Shunsuke up in his arms and stepped back so Sakura could enter.

"It is, huh? Guess I lost track of time. Hey whaddya say you go and fix me, you, and your Mama some ramen- it's a pot of hot water already on the stove."

"I can use the stove by myself? For real?"

Naruto shot a sideways glance at Sakura, but she had collapsed on the couch and sat in a trance-like state. "Uh…yeah, but you gotta promise to be careful."

"I promise!" Shunsuke called out, already running for the kitchen.

"Alright, what's the problem?" Naruto asked sitting next to Sakura.

Slowly, she turned to lock eyes with him. "…Sasuke…he's back."

Naruto's eyes widened. "What? A-are you sure-have you seen him?"

Sakura shook her head. "I overheard some guys talking about it today…I haven't seen him yet."

"So what are you gonna do? Especially about…" Naruto's voice trailed off as he nodded pointedly towards the kitchen.

Sakura covered her face with her hands. "I don't know! I was hoping he'd never come back. It's only a matter of time before-" A pounding on the door stopped the conversation. Sakura felt short of breath as her neck snapped to the front door. "You don't think…"

Naruto crept up to window beside the door and carefully peeked out. A sigh of relief escaped his lips. "It's Kiba." Naruto opened the door. "What's up?"

"Have you seen Sakura?" Kiba asked a hint of urgency in his voice.

"Why?"

"'Cause I just saw Uchiha leaving Lady Hokage's office, that's why." Kiba growled. Naruto looked around furtively behind Kiba before whispering.

"Yeah, we know, and Sakura's in here freaking out."

"Where's Shunsuke?"

"Kitchen. Think you can keep Sasuke busy 'til we can think up something to do?"

Kiba inhaled sharply and thought for a moment. "I can sure as hell try, but wouldn't you be the best person for the job?"

Naruto scratched his head. "I need to stay here."

"Get Kakashi-sensei." Sakura whispered, stepping behind Naruto.

Naruto's eyes lit up and he snapped his fingers. "That's it! Explain to him what happened- he'll be able to help."

Kiba shrugged. "Alright, you guys be careful." With that, Kiba left and Naruto shut and locked the door. He exhaled heavily and wrapped his arms around Sakura who was trembling slightly now.

"What am I gonna do…" Sakura groaned miserably. The kettle in the kitchen began to whistle.

"Hey, hey, hey- it's gonna be okay. 'Sides, we're being too paranoid- Sasuke would never come over here."

"Yeah, I gue-" A crashing from the kitchen had Sakura and Naruto bolting from the door. "Shunsuke, are you okay?" Sakura ran into the small kitchen and grabbed her son by the shoulders.

"Sorry, Mama. Sorry, Uncle Naruto. I was just trynna help."

"Hey, as long as you're okay, right? It's just water, we can re-heat it. I shouldn't've let you do this by yourself anyway. Next time, let one of us get it." Shunsuke nodded. "Hey Shunsuke, think you can re-fill this?" Naruto had gotten a towel and was mopping up the water. With his free hand, he held out the kettle to Shunsuke. Shunsuke nodded and wiggled from his mother's grasp.

"And I'll be extra _super _careful this time Mama!" He ran to the sink.

"Sakura, calm down will ya? We'll work this out." Naruto affectionately rubbed his friend's arm. She nodded.

"I'll be back." Naruto went to put up the towel and Sakura distantly watched Shunsuke fill the kettle with water and carry it over to the stove. Just then a knocking resounded through the apartment.

"Uncle Naruto sure is gettin' a lot of company today." Shunsuke observed innocently as he turned on the stove. Sakura's heart trembled and she struggled to breathe as Naruto joined them in the kitchen.

"Probably just Kiba again." He whispered in Sakura's ear and walked quietly to the front window. He returned to kitchen with a forced smile. "Shunsuke!" He smiled ruffling the boy's raven black hair. "Forget the ramen right now, whaddya say we play a game. Hide-n-Seek?"

Sakura's eyes widened, but she managed to nod. There was no doubt in her mind of who was at the door.

"Sounds great! Shunsuke let's hide and Uncle Naruto will find us."

"Um…okay!" Shunsuke shrugged following Sakura out of the kitchen. Naruto closed his eyes and began counting and the knock repeated. At seven, Naruto opened his eyes and looked out into the hallway. Assuming that Sakura and Shunsuke had found a place to hide, he stopped counting and went to the door. He cracked it open and leaned against the doorframe, pretending to rub sleep from his eyes.

"Yeah, whaddya want…_Sasuke_?" Naruto feigned astonishment as he looked at who stood before him.

"I knocked twice." Sasuke said simply.

"Well yeah, I was sleeping asshole, get over it."

"Sakura didn't answer her door at all."

"What were you over there for? What are you over _**here **_for? When did you get back?"

Sasuke shrugged lightly. "Have you seen her?"

"What the hell are you looking for her for?"

Sasuke smirked. "I need a doctor."

Naruto scratched his head. "Look, I haven't seen her all day man. Try her place again or the hospital. I'll see you later." As Naruto closed the door, the kettle in the kitchen went off. "_Shit…_" he swore to himself.

With lightning reflexes, Sasuke wedged his foot in the door with his eyes narrowed at Naruto. "Just waking up are you?" Naruto swore again and turned to face Sasuke.

"Naruto. Sasuke. Good to see you both." Behind Sasuke suddenly appeared Kakashi-sensei. Naruto suppressed a sigh of relief at the sight of his former sensei.

"Kakashi-sensei, good to see you!" Naruto beamed. Sasuke's jaw tightened.

"Well well Sasuke, I heard you were back, but I had to see it for myself. Nice of you to come see your teammate first."

He sneered at Kakashi. "What do you want?"

"Well, since I'm outside of Naruto's house, it's logical to assume that I came to talk to Naruto, not you. But it's just as well that I ran into you. Lady Hokage is looking for you. She wants to see you in her office- ASAP." Sasuke glared at Kakashi and slowly turned to face Naruto, but instead of looking at the blonde, he looked past him, into his house, and down the hall. A smirk spread on his face and he shifted his eyes to look at Naruto. He quirked a brow, and without a word, he was gone. Naruto sighed heavily and gave Kakashi a look of sheer gratitude. Kakashi nodded lightly and disappeared as well; hoping to beat Sasuke to the tower so that he could tell Lady Tsunade that she was supposed to be expecting someone.

The blonde closed the door and went into the kitchen to turn off the pot. After a few seconds, he left the kitchen and stood in the hallway. "Uh…Ali-Ali-Off-And-Free!"

In a couple of seconds, the sound of his bedroom closet opening was heard. His bedroom door flung open and out flew Shunsuke. The young boy jumped up into Naruto's arms. "It's Ollie-ollie-oxen-free Uncle Naruto." Shunsuke laughed.

"Oops, I was never good at that I guess." Sakura emerged from the bedroom, breathing heavily. Naruto gave a small smile. "Kakashi-sensei said to tell you guys 'hi'." Sakura sighed in relief. Knowing that Kakashi had taken care of Sasuke made her feel so much better.

"Mama, you okay?" Shunsuke asked, leaving Naruto and walking over to his mother.

Sakura took a deep breath and smiled. "Yes, Shunsuke. I'll be fine." Shunsuke's eyes narrowed for a second and then a seemingly pleased smile spread on his face.

"I can take care 'a' anybody if you need me to." Shunsuke offered, punching the air.

Sakura laughed honestly. "Thanks baby, but I'm fine." She bent down and kissed his head. Shunsuke laughed.

"Now how about that ramen you guys?" Naruto asked and the trio headed off for the kitchen.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that was chapter one, hope you all liked it! Please, please please review guys and let me know what you think. And feel free to check out my other stories! <strong>

**See ya soon! xoxoxoxoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed! I really appreciate it and it drives me to update quicker. Welp nothing much to say other than enjoy and review, here's chapter two, enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"Thanks for staying the night you guys, I really appreciate it." Sakura sat on the guest bed of her three-bedroom apartment and hugged one of the pillows to her chest.<p>

Ten Ten smiled, "No problem Sakura."

"Yeah, we know what a stubborn dick Sasuke can be. We're here if you need us." Ino shrugged, collapsing on the bed.

"You sure all three of you are going to be fine in here? There's always my bed or the couch-"

"Sakura," Ino interrupted. "We're_ fine_. Besides, you're a pretty wild sleeper." Sakura playfully tossed the pillow at Ino, but it accidentally hit Hinata instead. Sakura wrinkled her nose. "Sorry, Hinata."

Hinata just laughed and shook her head. "It's fine."

"It **must** be getting late if you can't even hit a stationary target less than a meter away…maybe we should all turn in." Ten Ten joked.

Sakura yawned and stood up from the bed with a deep stretch. "Good idea. It's been a long day."

"Good night girls." Hinata walked over to the bed and got beneath the covers and Ino followed suit.

"Good night."

"Night." Ten Ten smiled as she curled in a sleeping bag on the floor.

"Ten Ten, c'mon, you can share my bed. I don't want you sleeping in the floor."

Ten Ten laughed. "I said I'm fine. I sleep on the ground on missions; your floor isn't bad."

Sakura shrugged and sighed. "Alright. Night you guys." She turned off the light and shut the bedroom door. Before going to her room, she stopped by Shunsuke's room to check on him. Sakura had put him to bed about an hour earlier and he was fast asleep by now. She walked into the room and kissed his forehead, cracking the door as she left. Sakura always left her bedroom door wide open so that she could hear Shunsuke if he needed her. As she got under the covers, Sakura let out a heavy sigh and stared at the ceiling she used all her effort to avoid thinking about Sasuke and eventually the effort tired her out so much that she drifted off to sleep.

But at around two that morning, Sakura found herself in a familiar dream:

She was outside near the village gates, standing behind Sasuke like she had the first night he'd left the village. She was crying even more now than she had been on that night and even though her mouth was moving constantly, repeating the same thing over and over, not a sound could be heard. She was screaming now, but still it was muted, then suddenly, Sasuke was behind her. She heard his quiet thank you then everything went black. When she opened her eyes, she wasn't on the bench, but rather on her bed in her old one bedroom apartment. There was a shift of weight from the right side of the bed and she felt Sasuke's body roll over her, pleasuring her. The room was so dark that she couldn't even see his face. Though Sasuke didn't notice, Sakura's own face was still wet with tears…she knew what would happen soon. His breath was on her skin and she could hear his quiet grunts in her ear. Her mouth kept wording the same sentence over and over- a sentence that wouldn't be heard until it was too late.

Sasuke violently exploded inside of her and immediately she could feel Shunsuke's precious body forming within her. Sasuke dipped his head down and passionately kissed Sakura. And Sakura felt her body double as Sasuke pulled a solid, smiling version of herself onto his chest. The transparent version remained immobile, crying and the one sentence was now a whisper. "Don't go. Don't go…"

She blinked her eyes and was catapulted several months ahead- running down the streets of the village, straight for Sasuke's house, eager to share the news of her pregnancy. Her dream didn't get to develop to her knocking on the door of the now abandoned house because, unexpectedly, everything went black. Somehow, an even darker silhouette stood in front of her and slowly the figure became clearer. Sakura soon realized who it was. Sasuke. Her initial response was to scream at this deviation from the usual predictable dream, but Sasuke came behind her in a matter of seconds and began rubbing his hand across her stomach. Her breathing quaked and Sasuke moved lower, lightly brushing across her heat before moving down to caress her thighs. He did so slowly, sensually. When Sakura felt his hands move back up to her womanhood, she released a moan. His fingers began stroking her lips below and she felt his kisses on her neck.

"Sasuke…" she sighed. It felt so wonderful. It felt so real…It felt _**too**_ real. Sakura broke through Sasuke's intentionally weakened sharingan, and her eyes flew open as she jerked up. Sitting on her bed with an arrogant smirk on his face sat Sasuke. Sakura instinctively grabbed the sheets and pulled them tight against her body. His eyebrow rose in amusement at her actions.

"You called my name in your sleep."

"What are you doing here?" Sakura snapped back in a harsh whisper. Sasuke scoffed.

"What does it look like."

"Get out of here Sasuke." Sakura warned. "Ino, Hinata, and Ten Ten are in the other room. If I yell, they'll-"

"Come in here? Cuss me out? Try to slap me and threaten to kill me if I come anywhere near you?" Sasuke's hand lightly traced her cheek and she glared at him, jerking her head away. "You won't call them in here…because you want me to finish what I started."

"Get out of here Sasuke." Sakura repeated.

"Why were you hiding from me at Naruto's earlier?" There was a sudden change in Sasuke's tone.

"None of your damn business, now** leave**!" Sakura's voice was a little above a whisper now.

Sasuke still sat smirking at her. "You're still angry-"

His words pierced her. Insinuating she had no reason to be angry with him. "I've had enough of your shit Sasuke. Get out… **_now_**!" Sasuke stood, but didn't go anywhere. He only looked down at Sakura with that same lustfully amused smirk.

Sakura growled in annoyance. "Sasuke, I swear, you've got ten se-"

"Mama…I had a bad dream, can I sleep with you?" Shunsuke appeared in the doorway, rubbing his half closed eyes in sleepiness. Sakura's eyes widened and her throat dried up. Sasuke looked at the child in confusion. _Did he just call Sakura 'mama?'_ Sasuke continued glaring at the child whose hands had fallen and his eyes were finally wide open. Shunsuke realized that his mother had company.

He looked at Sasuke in confusion, then at Sakura. "Who's this Mama?"

Sasuke's eyes locked with the child's and then widened suddenly in stunned amazement. He let out a small grunt and continued to gape at the raven haired, raven eyed young child. Suddenly, his eyes narrowed in rage and accusation as he wheeled to face Sakura. In less than a second, Sakura had jumped out of bed, rushed past Sasuke and stood as a barrier between him and Shunsuke.

"What the hell is this about Sakura?" Sasuke demanded.

"Sasuke!" Sakura hissed and shot a look pointedly at Shunsuke.

"Yeah I see him. I fuckin see him! That's what the hell I'm talking about!"

"Sasuke-" Sakura growled.

"Don't talk to Mama like that!" Shunsuke snarled. The young boy glared at Sasuke with such fury and threat that Sasuke felt as if he were staring in a mirror. The Uchiha's eyes widened at the boldness of the little boy before they glared back at Sakura.

"You b-"

"I think it's time you made your exit Sasuke." Ino glared as she, Hinata and Ten Ten dodged in front of Sakura. Providing one more barrier between Sasuke and the child.

Sasuke glared. "This has nothing to do with you."

"You either!" Ino spat back.

"**What the hell?** How can_ that_ have nothing to do with me?" Sasuke pointed at Shunsuke and continued forward.

"Sasuke wait!" Sakura interjected, coming around her friends, and holding out her hands. She turned her head slightly over her shoulder, maintaining eye contact with Sasuke, as she spoke to her friends. "Take Shunsuke to his room please. And keep him there."

"I don't wanna go Mommy. I'm not leaving you with _him_." Shunsuke glared at Sasuke with pure despise and Sasuke growled at Sakura as the pain from Shunsuke's actions hit him.

"Shunsuke, please. Mommy will be fine, alright. Just go with them." Shunsuke folded his arms across his chest and sat on the ground, glaring at Sasuke the entire time. Sakura sighed, turning and walking to her son. She squatted and looked him in the eyes. Taking his face in her hands, she soothed. "I'll be alright. I promise. Now I need you to go with them so that I can do what I need to do. I'll come to your room as soon as I'm done."

Shunsuke's jaw was tight. "Promise?"

Sakura smiled. "Promise."

Without a smile, Shunsuke stood up and turned to leave the room. He stopped short at the doorway, turned, and pointed a steady finger at Sasuke. Looking the larger man in the eyes, he threatened. "You'd better not lay one finger on my Mama- or_** else.**_" His eyes narrowed at the last part before he turned to leave.

Sasuke stood in complete astonishment. They all left, but half a second later, Shunsuke came running back. "And she can kill you in one hit y'know." He sneered at Sasuke before Ten Ten came and pulled the young child back to his bedroom.

After everyone had cleared the room, Sakura closed the door. "Sasuke-"

"So you were never gonna tell me?"

"Will you please calm down, I-"

"Calm down? Calm down! I just found out I have a fuckin **son** and you're telling me to calm down! Are you out of your fucking mind?"

"No, **you're** out of your mind Sasuke, for just barging in here and talking to me like that-"

"Well you damn sure deserve it." Sasuke sneered stepping up to Sakura.

"Look Sasuke, I'm sorry I didn't tell you right away, but I had my reasons-"

"Like?"

"**_Like _**the fact that you couldn't stay in the damn village long enough to raise a child. I didn't want Shunsuke growing up with a father on and off probation for betraying his village!"

Sasuke glared. "I didn't betray my village this time."

Sakura scoffed. "Whatever. The point is, you're in no way capable of raising Shunsuke the way he should be raised."

"And you are?"

"Yes Sasuke! I am! When Shunsuke was born, I had to give up doing what I wanted when I wanted. I had someone I was responsible for. I had to balance work, missions, raising a child-"

"Whose fault was that? _You're _the one who kept this to yourself. So what does he think happened to his father, huh?" Sakura sighed and shook her head. "Huh?" Sasuke scowled bitterly.

"He thinks he's _dead_!" Sakura screamed back with tears in her eyes.

Sasuke jerked back. "Dead?"

Sakura laughed scornfully. "Dead. Dead! How the hell else would you get a child to stop asking about his father?"

"Well by telling the father he exists so that he could be in his life. Try that for starters-"

"Yeah because it's easy to raise a child in a**_ correctional facility_**. You think they'll let him have his birthday party there? Maybe one of the inmates can be a clown?" Sakura mocked.

Sasuke sighed angrily. "I want my son."

"No way Sasuke."

He exploded. "I have every damn right to that child as you do! Who the hell are you to tell me if I can or can't see him! I should go in that fucking room right now and tell him you've lied to him all this time. As a matter of fact…" Sasuke began heading for the door. Sakura panicked.

"No!" she screamed, using her unnatural strength to knock Sasuke off his feet and into the opposite wall. Sasuke hit it with a loud thud. As Sakura stood, mildly shocked by her actions, Sasuke wiped blood from the corner of his mouth. He got up slowly and walked over to Sakura who stood trembling, whispering over and over again how sorry she was.

When he was within arms length of her, Sasuke shot out his arm, grabbed above her elbow, and drug her to him. "Tomorrow morning, I'm coming back. I'm talking to Shunsuke. He's going to know he has a father. You have no further say in this." With that, Sasuke roughly released Sakura and left the apartment.

Sakura let out a broken sigh and leaned against the wall. "Shunsuke!" She remembered and walked over to his room. "Shunsuke," she called out cautiously as she entered.

The young boy ran over to her instantly. "Mama, you okay?" Sakura faked a smiled and nodded. "Yeah I'm fine. Let's get to bed." She led Shunsuke to her room.

Three additional pairs of eyes bore holes into Sakura as they tried to figure out what had happened. As they were leaving, Ten Ten called out gently. "Sakura?..."

"Let's get to bed." Sakura repeated, not turning around. She held Shunsuke's hand tightly and led him protectively to her room. "…Let's just go to bed."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys don't hate Sakura…or Sasuke. Just ride it out, things only get better…Hopefully .<strong>

**Don't forget to review please! They're like gas for my writing engine ^_^**

**See ya soon! xoxoxoxoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ello! New chapter for you! Special thanks to all those who are reviewing! Spread the word, tell people about my story/stories haha =) Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Sakura leafed through the file cabinet, not really looking for what she had opened the drawer for in the first place. She had just given the Hokage a complete update of her current situation and now, as the older woman's hazel eyes pierced through her back Sakura felt her face flush with rage and she jerked out the needed folder and slammed the drawer shut.<p>

"I know Sasuke," Sakura continued, swirling around with troubled eyes, "and I know good and damn well that it's not Shunsuke he really cares about, it's rebuilding his clan. He doesn't care if he hurts Shunsuke or not."

"And I know you good and damn well, Sakura, and I know it's not Shunsuke's feelings you're concerned with right now- it's yours. You don't want to let Sasuke back into your life because you're afraid of the risk. You're afraid that he's going to hurt you. Again…Look Sakura, I know this isn't what you want to hear, but the fact is, Sasuke's right- he does have every right to Shunsuke as you do."

"But what about his past?"

"It's** in** the past; none of his past actions jeopardize the life and safety of Shunsuke, despite how bad they were."

"And the fact that he hasn't had a hand in raising Shunsuke for nearly the past six years?" Sakura was desperate and near tears.

"Well Sakura, it's not like he knew about him."

"There's nothing I can do…" Sakura looked sadly at the wall.

Lady Tsunade sighed. The fan overhead swirled the thick air in the room. "Other than letting Sasuke in the kid's life?-No. Sakura, you're like my daughter, but I have to be fair on this; that jackass hasn't done anything worth taking parental rights to Shunsuke away from him. You guys are gonna have to work this out. Besides, he might surprise both of us. Your son's a spitting image of Sasuke; it's only a matter of time before Shunsuke finds out anyway. I mean everyone else either knows or has suspicions so you're only trying to hide this from two people- Shunsuke and yourself. And I know you don't want to hurt Shunsuke, but that's what'll happen."

Sakura repeatedly slapped the folder she held against the palm of her hand. Her unsettled eyes focused absently on the floor and her teeth sunk into her lower lip. Slowly, she began to shake her head and sigh.

"I have to go give Kiro-san an update on his condition. Thank you Lady Tsunade." Sakura's voice was low and subdued. She kept her eyes cast down in thought and dismissed herself from the room as she went to tend to her patient.

* * *

><p>Sakura ran into Sasuke on her way home, and based on the urgency of his walk, it was evident he was headed to her home. Sakura was glad that she'd caught him before he'd arrived at the house; she already knew that she would be running late, so Shunsuke was home while Hinata graciously watched him. Sakura jogged to meet Sasuke- surprised that he wasn't leaping rooftops to get to her home.<p>

"Sasuke, can I talk to you for a moment?" She asked, stopping in front of him. Grudgingly, Sasuke stopped as well. "Look, maybe we shouldn't tell Shunsuke right now-"

"Hell no. He's been fatherless for long enou-"

"I **know** that Sasuke," Sakura said with a roll of her eyes. "But think about it rationally and bluntly: right now, Shunsuke hates you. I know him- if you tell him the truth, he won't just hate you as you, he'll hate you as his _father_ too. Look, why don't you come over and I'll introduce you properly. You two can talk and spend time together. It may take some days or seconds or weeks, but give him time to warm up to you. Once he does…we'll tell him." The hard, hateful look was still on Sasuke's face. Sakura sighed heavily.

"I know you're pissed off at me Sasuke and you think I'm nothing but a liar-"

"I think you're more than that."

Sakura's jaw tightened and she continued, not taking the bait. "**_But_** I'm honestly suggesting what I think would be best for you and Shunsuke's relationship."

"In whose eyes?" He shot back accusingly.

"**Unbiased ones**. Now, can you just take my word on this?" Sasuke continued to lock eyes with Sakura as he thought. He started off down the sidewalk and Sakura exasperatedly trailed behind him. At the turnoff for Sakura's street, Sasuke wheel around and spoke lowly.

"**One week.** By next Wednesday, Shunsuke'd better know the truth."

"And if he doesn't warm up to you by then?"

"One week." Sasuke reiterated and continued towards Sakura's house, as Sakura just rolled her eyes at the stubborn man.

_"If he wants to damage their relationship, then fine! I warned him."_

The walk was tense and silent and as they approached the front door, Sakura shot out her hand, and pulled Sasuke back violently.

"Sorry," she apologized after seeing his facial expression. "But Shunsuke's in there and when we see him, we've got to give off positive vibes. Otherwise, he won't buy a word we say." Sasuke said nothing, but obliged as Sakura took the lead. She opened the front door, linked their arms, and let out a convincing laugh.

"Sakura, hey," Hinata smiled standing up. She paused when she saw who accompanied her. "H-hello," she nodded in confusion.

"Thanks for watching Shunsuke for me Hinata." Sakura hugged Hinata and whispered in her friend's ear, "I'll explain later, may you excuse us?"

Hinata pulled back with a smile, "It's fine. Well I'll see you guys later. Goodbye Shunsuke!" Hinata called and closed the door behind her.

"Bye Auntie Hinata!" Shunsuke called as he began running from his bedroom. "Hey Mama, you're home! How-" Shunsuke's eyes narrowed and he stopped immediately when he saw Sasuke. Sakura was still smiling as she waved Shunsuke over to the couch to sit down with her. His glare lingered on Sasuke for a while, then he went to his mother and greeted her with bright, loving eyes.

"Shunsuke, baby," Sakura smiled. "I know things got off to a bad start, but Sasuke's not a bad guy. He's actually an old friend of mine and Uncle Naruto's. We were teammates when we first graduated from the Academy."

"But Mama," Shunsuke said in confusion. "I thought you and Uncle Naruto were on a team with Sasuke Uchiha." Sakura nodded.

Shunsuke's eyes opened so wide that they covered half his face. "So you're…" He pointed an incredulous finger at Sasuke. Sasuke nodded, hiding the pleasure it brought him to see Shunsuke respond to him in a manner other than hostility.

A smile spread across the mini-Sasuke's face. "Wow! Oh wow! Woah! _You're_ Sasuke Uchiha? Woah! This is _**so**_ cool! I thought it was cool having you as a mama but now _Sasuke Uchiha_ is in _my_ house! This is so cool- I'm telling all the people in my class!"

A small, genuine smile tugged at the corner of Sasuke's mouth and this time, he didn't fight to hide it. Sakura looked at Sasuke hesitantly then back at Shunsuke who had begun speaking. "Hey Mama, can we go over to Uncle Naruto's and show him Sasuke-sama."

_"Father, not Sasuke-sama, Father."_ Sasuke wanted to scream out, but as much as he hated to admit it, Sakura probably knew what was best to do in this situation. Sakura stole a glance at Sasuke who gave a slight shrug. She nodded, then pointed to the toys he had brought up front.

"Sure thing, go put your toys back in your room and then we'll go." Shunsuke smiled.

"Yessss! Alright!"

While Shunsuke was in his room, Sakura spoke quietly. "No one in his generation know about…the incident."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed slightly. He knew she was talking about when he left the village. "Same way Naruto's Nine-Tailed Fox was taboo…so was your leave. I don't know if Lady Tsunade did that for me and Shunsuke or what, but I'm glad she did. Either way, you're still like a hero I guess to them…" Sakura trailed off, and Sasuke let her words sink in. "He's a really sweet kid…" Sakura began absently, then her voice regained its life.

"Sasuke," the young man's attention turned to her, "answer honestly, are you really interested in being a father to Shunsuke or is he just another step in rebuilding your clan?"

Sasuke's eyes turned hot. He started for Sakura, caught himself, and stopped. Dangerously eyeing her, he spat, "Don't you**_ ever_** ask me that again.**_ Ever._**"

Sakura's eyes glassed fiercely and she continued searching Sasuke's hateful eyes before she looked down at her hands and whispered, hurt and barely audible, "You didn't answer my question."

Sasuke opened his mouth angrily when Shunsuke came running down the hall. "Ready! Can we go now Mama?...Mama?" Shunsuke caught sight of Sakura wiping her face and his accusatory eyes immediately flew on Sasuke. "I don't care who you are, you can't hurt my Mama-"

"Shunsuke it's okay, it's okay, I'm fine. Sasuke didn't do anything, I was just thinking about something that happened at work." Shunsuke gave Sakura an unfooled look. The pink haired lady pushed off the chair, and went for the child whom she scooped up in her arms. "I promise you I'm fine Shunsuke."

Sasuke looked on. Secretly, he was grateful to Sakura and actually proud of her. She could have easily had Shunsuke hating Sasuke again, but instead, she kept the peace. As much as it pained him, he figured maybe he and Shunsuke had enough interacting for the day. As Sakura playfully gummed Shunsuke's neck to make the young boy laugh, Sasuke silently moved to the front door to leave.

"Hey, where are you going?" Sakura asked upon noticing him.

"I need to go home," Sasuke responded without stopping.

"Not before you come with us to Naruto's." Sasuke stopped and turned to face her. He could see the struggle and pain swirling within her green eyes as she spoke the words and the painted smile she so expertly held.

He shook his head. "No."

As Sasuke opened the front door, Sakura looked at her son and jerked her head towards Sasuke. Shunsuke looked at her hesitantly and Sakura smiled and nodded. With a small smile, Shunsuke nodded as well and jumped down and ran for Sasuke. "Sasuke-sama! Wait!" Sasuke paused outside the door.

"Can you please come with us to Uncle Naruto's? You don't have t' stay long. Promise!" Sasuke's eyes held with the young child's. Eyes that matched his. A face that matched his long before when he remembered how to laugh. Shunsuke had just obtained complete control of Sasuke; his actions more powerful than even the strongest genjutsu. Sasuke found himself nodding with his mouth slightly open, but saying nothing. Shunsuke laughed and Sasuke felt an airy, swelling sensation in his chest.

"Great! C'mon Mama!" And the three of them headed off to Naruto's apartment.

* * *

><p><strong>See that little review button down there? Click on it and let me know what you think! Thanks in advance ^_^<br>**

**See ya soon! xoxoxoxoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**I really appreciate everyone who reviewed last chapter! I love 'em and keep it coming please! =D**

* * *

><p>"Open Uncle Naruto!" Shunsuke banged on Naruto's front door with one hand. The other held tight to Sasuke's, something that he had been doing since they left Sakura's apartment and also something the Uchiha reveled in.<p>

"I'm not home," Naruto joked, opening the door. He paused for a moment and surveyed the trio. "Heeey guys, what's up."

"This is Sasuke Uchiha!" Shunsuke exclaimed, dropping Sasuke's hand and jumping up into Naruto's arms like usual. Sasuke's face began to burn in jealousy, but he said nothing.

"No kidding, I never woulda guessed," Naruto teased. Shunsuke's eyes narrowed jokingly as he caught Naruto's sarcasm and Naruto laughed. "Where are you guys going? Out for a walk?"

Sakura smiled. "That's a pretty good idea. Whaddya say guys?"

"Sure! You're coming right?" Sasuke's heart expanded for a moment, but then quickly deflated as he realized the young child was talking to Naruto and not him. The blonde shot both adults a look. Neither one seemed to oppose the idea so he shrugged.

"Sure, let's go."

* * *

><p>The entire walk, Shunsuke questioned the trio about their past missions as a team. They mentioned things such as their battle with Zabuza, various escort missions, and even mundane ones like trash collecting, finding lost pets, weed pulling, dog walking. Shunsuke listened with bright eyes the entire time, and giggled when they talked about the menial D-ranked tasks the Third Hokage had assigned them.<p>

"And Grandma Tsunade's missions aren't any better sometimes," Naruto grumbled, "but ya didn't hear that from me."

Shunsuke laughed once. With a jovial, childlike smile still on his face, Shunsuke asked a question that caused each of the trio's breath to stop. "So why'd you guys stop being a team? Where'd you go Sasuke-sama?"

Shunsuke looked innocently at Sasuke, who stared back and tried to hide the trouble in his eyes. Naruto gave Sakura a worried look, but her panicked eyes were focused on Sasuke. She spoke up quickly.

"You remember how I trained with Lady Tsunade and Uncle Naruto trained with Master Jiraya. Well Sasuke went off for special training too, but he had to leave the village for a while for his."

Everyone held their breath and waited for Shunsuke's response. The young child nodded. "Oh. Cool. Hey Uncle Naruto, race ya to the end of the road!" He called already taking off.

All three sighed simultaneously and Naruto, now relaxed ran after Shunsuke. Sasuke looked at Sakura with eyes warm with sheer gratitude. She gave him a small, reassuring smile and winked before taking off behind the others. Sasuke felt a wave of serenity and contentment wash over him from her actions and he sneered to himself, shaking off the wave. _Tchh, she was still a lying bitch._

* * *

><p>When Sakura and Sasuke caught up to the other two, Shunsuke was jumping up and down, pointing towards a candy shop where the window display was loaded with sugared sweets.<p>

"Whoa, Mama can I have some-a-that candy!" Shunsuke exclaimed excitedly.

Sakura laughed and shook her head. "No Shunsuke, you don't need any right now."

"Okay, we can buy it now and I'll eat it later."

"_No_, 'cause you'll eat it by then."

"Well if you hold it, then problem solved."

Sasuke watched on in slight, silent amusement.

"I'm not buying any of that Shunsuke." Sakura said shaking her head.

"Well Uncle Naruto or Sasuke-sama can buy it for me." Naruto shook his head furiously while Sasuke pondered the option. He also pondered a way to remove the _'-sama'_ from his name and replace it with something more warming.

"**Shunsuke,_ no_**. No one's buying it for you because you're _not_ getting it."

Shunsuke stopped and pointed his finger diagonally across the street. Sakura sighed heavily and ran her hand down her face. "Oh my…"

"See that poster up there Mama?" Shunsuke kept his gaze firmly on Sakura who didn't look at him, nor the poster. Sasuke looked. Shunsuke reached his hand in pouch and fished out five kunai. "Five out of five says I get it."

"I don't care if you make twenty out of twenty Shunsuke, you're_ not_ getting any candy."

Shunsuke turned towards the poster and sent the first kunai flying. There was a dull thud. "That's one."

Sakura scratched between her closed eyes and shook her head. Another thud. "Two."

Naruto's face reddened as he desperately hid his laughter. Shunsuke released the next kunai. "_Three._"

Sakura tapped her temple. The whoosh of the kunai. A startled yelp. A thud. "**Four.**"

"Alright Shunsuke, that's enough. You almost hit that guy." Sakura sighed holding her hand out for the final kunai.

"I wasn't gonna hit him Mama. He screamed for no reason."

"Whatever Shunsuke. Plus you don't know what'll happen next time, hand it here." Shunsuke reluctantly lifted the kunai towards her when Sasuke interrupted.

"Regardless of if he gets the candy or not, I want to see if he can do it. Go on Shunsuke." The young man was obviously impressed and still unnecessarily resentful towards Sakura for the inexplicable feeling from before.

Sakura kept calm as she turned slowly to Sasuke and said each word tensely, "Regardless of if he can do it or not, I don't **want **him to, there are too many people out here." Sakura turned back to Shunsuke and put her hand out expectantly for the kunai. Shunsuke's finger rose hesitantly and he pointed toward the poster which Sakura looked at.

"F-Five." Shunsuke trembled timidly.

Slowly, Sakura looked back at Shunsuke whose eyes were wide with fright. Sakura lifted her arm and pointed sharply to the poster about twice as far away as the bell from the day Shunsuke wanted the snakes. "Go…get them." Sakura spoke slowly and evenly and with a stern look on her face.

"That…that poster's really high up Mama-"

"**Go.**" Sakura repeated with a tight jaw.

"Y-yes ma'am." Shunsuke nodded as he dashed across the street. Immediately, Sakura wheeled on Sasuke.

"How _dare_ you?"

Sasuke, still impressed by Shunsuke, looked at Sakura with a smug smirk. "I wanted to see if he could do it. His skills are impre-"

"There are way too many people out here; I told him not to."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "And I said he could. He's every bit my son as he is yours-"

"See this is **exactly** what I'm talking about!" Sakura scoffed.

"Wh-"

"Hey guys!" Naurto interrupted angrily. "In case you forgot, that kid over there doesn't need to hear his parents arguing with each other like this!" Naruto pointed at Shunsuke who had gotten a ladder from the storeowner.

"As far as Shunsuke's concerned, his father is dead."

Sakura kept her eyes on Shunsuke and didn't respond to Sasuke's comment.

"Yeah, well if he finds out he's not-"

"_When_." Sasuke stressed bitterly.

Naruto sighed in irritation, "_When_ he finds out, he doesn't need to see the two of you acting like this. I can't believe **I'm** the one telling **you **this, but grow the fuck up!"

Nothing further was said as Sakura watched Shunsuke being led across the street by the irate storeowner with whom Sakura was not familiar. The older man stomped right up to the group and presented Shunsuke before Sasuke- assuming that the child was with the man due to their resemblance.

"In the future, can you keep your child from destructing my property?" The man said angrily.

Sasuke opened his mouth to speak but Sakura reached forward and took Shunsuke by the arm, gently pulling him to her. "I'll do that." She said simply and the man disgustedly walked away.

Sakura turned and looked strictly at Shunsuke. "Sorry Mama," the young child apologized with his eyes glued to his feet.

Sakura rubbed her eyes and sighed. "Maybe it's time to go home."

"I'll listen now Mama, I promise. I-"

"Shunsuke it's getting late anyway. Plus, I have to stop by Lady Tsunade's office before we go home. We'll see Uncle Naruto later. Sasuke too."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. _**Uncle** Naruto and **Sasuke**._

"Why don't you let Shunsuke stay with me while you take care of whatever it is you need to with Tsunade. I'll bring him back home later."

Naruto shot Sasuke a glare and growled under his breath where Shunsuke couldn't hear him. "Sasuke…"

"Please Mama! Please can I stay with Sasuke-sama? _Pleease!_" Sakura's eyes narrowed fiercely at Sasuke.

"Naruto, can you and Shunsuke run across the street and pick up some milk real quick?" Sakura asked handing some money to Naruto.

"We have milk Ma-"

"Get some candy while you're there." Sakura interrupted. Shunsuke was far too excited to notice how Sakura's voice was trembling with rage and her jaw flexed tightly.

The young boy jumped into a squat and jerked his fists back. "_Yessss_! C'mon Uncle Naruto!"

As Shunsuke grabbed Naruto's warm hand and dragged him across the street, Naruto called out over his shoulder. "Don't forget what I said you two!"

Immediately Sakura wheeled on Sasuke. "What the hell was that?"

"_That_ was me trying to catch up on the past** five years** of my son's life that I haven't played a part in."

"And the plan?"

"**_Fuck _**the plan." Sasuke sneered right in Sakura's face. Right now he didn't care if Sakura's idea was the best or not, she was getting on his nerves.

"So what? You just gonna walk up to him and be like 'hey so I'm your father?' How's he going to take that?"

"Yeah, so? You think it's gonna get any easier? I'm not letting your selfish ass keep me from him another second!" Sasuke sneered as he stormed around Sakura.

Sakura bit back a growl before calling after him. "Four days!"

Sasuke stopped in confusion and turned around. "What?"

"Forget a week. Four days."

"No." Sasuke said with narrowed eyes.

"Ok three!" Sakura tried, jogging up to where he stood.

"How about _today_." Sasuke scoffed, beginning to walk off again.

"Sasuke!" Sakura jumped in front of him, blocking his path. Sasuke stopped short and looked down at her derisively.

"**_Move._**"

Naruto's words rang through Sakura's head and she took a deep breath and sighed. "You're right," she continued, not moving. Sasuke's expression didn't change. "You're right…I…I was…being selfish. And I'm sorry, ok? But listen to me. Please. Right now I'm not being selfish or spiteful or anything, but I've been around Shunsuke longer than you, so please, **please **just take my word on this one, wait at least two more days."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and Sakura pressed further. "Just two. That's it! Then we'll tell him. You need to build a relationship with him."

"We can build a relationship after he knows. **Today.**"

"Trust me on this one Sasuke." Sakura warned, trying to remain civil. "With him, it's going to be important to build it beforehand. I know this."

"Well then if it's so important, why won't you let him come with me?"

Sakura didn't say anything and Sasuke nodded, "Exactly."

"Because I'm afraid," Sakura sighed quickly as Sasuke began making his way around her.

"Of what?" Sasuke growled whirling at her. "That I'm going to abduct him? Kill him?"

"No. Yes. I-I don't know." Sakura sighed shaking her head.

"Or worse." Sasuke said in a lowered voice and brought their faces closer. "Are you afraid that I'll make him hate you? Make you dead in his eyes. Like you did with me?"

Sakura closed her eyes and let out a shaky exhale.

"I'm not that petty." Sasuke sneered, walking away from the store where Shunsuke and Naruto were emerging from. "I'm not like you."

"Sasuke-sama! Sasuke-sama are you leaving?" Shunsuke called, running behind Sasuke.

Sasuke nodded. "I have something important to do. I'll see you tomorrow." Then Sasuke leapt off, willing the hurt look in Sakura's eyes to either fuel his hatred for her or to just disappear from his mind entirely.

* * *

><p><strong>I tried to make that chapter longer, hope you guys enjoyed it! I wanna hear from you so please review! =D<strong>

**See ya soon! xoxoxoxoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**O_O**

* * *

><p>The following day, Sakura sat in the kitchen, drained restless sleep. She had been thinking all night about her argument with Sasuke and felt the need to do something to make up for it. As a result, she had arranged for Sasuke and Shunsuke to spend the morning training in order to allow Sasuke to bond with Shunsuke more on their own. Sasuke had just left with an exuberant Shunsuke and Sakura had waved them goodbye from the open doorway of their apartment. She sighed deeply, she knew what she was doing was right, but it sure as hell didn't make it an easy choice to make.<p>

Meanwhile, Shunsuke was characteristically happy the entire walk to his and Sasuke's destination. Sasuke didn't say much, but rather enjoyed listening to the sound of Shunsuke's animated and jovial voice. When they approached the mountains where he was taking Shunsuke for training, the young child slipped his hand in Sasuke's to steady himself up the incline. Sasuke's head snapped down to him and he tightly clutched his large hand around the small soft one of his son. He reveled in the contact the entire walk uphill and even slowed his footsteps to make it last longer.

When they reached the large clearing within the mountains, Sasuke stopped and reluctantly let Shunsuke's hand go.

"I can't believe I'm trainin' with Sasuke Uchiha," Shunsuke beamed, pirouetting on his foot and stopping suddenly with his hands raised in fists. "My friends are going to be so jealous."

Sasuke's entire body was filled with elation as he smiled back. "I'm very glad to be training with you too Shunsuke." Sasuke replied, using all his power to keep his voice steady. "Ready to begin?"

Shunsuke laughed excitedly and jumped with his fist in the air. "Oh yeah, believe it!"

Sasuke's eyes worriedly widened slightly in recognition._ His first order of paternal hood was still to make up for lost time. His second was now to ban the blonde idiot from rubbing off anymore annoying habits on his son._

The duo spent a minute working with Shunsuke on his target training. However, since the boy was already extremely skilled in that area, they decided to move on. The next half hour was spent working on taijutsu, speed, and stamina.

"So what're we gonna work on next Sasuke-sama?" The young child squatted down and held up his fist in a fighting stance. He leapt up and roundhouse kicked his invisible opponent, delivering two quick punches once he landed.

Sasuke laughed. "We're going to work on your jutsu." Sasuke knew that he probably should have started with ninjutsu training, when the boy had more energy, but he decided to go ahead and try it anyway.

"Ok cool," Shunsuke straightened up and nodded.

"Have you and Sakura done any work on any yet?" Sasuke asked, rubbing his neck.

Shunsuke shrugged. "Not really, not yet. I can work with my chakra I mean."

Sasuke nodded. "Alright, well I'm going to teach you your first jutsu, you think you're ready?"

Shunsuke pumped his fist in the air. "Oh yeah, b-"

"Let's go ahead and start," Sasuke interrupted, abruptly turning away before images of Shunsuke obnoxiously shoving ramen into his mouth could surface.

Then Sasuke commenced to teach Shunsuke his family jutsu and the first one he himself had ever learned: the fireball jutsu. Shunsuke was an Uchiha and the jutsu was in his blood; it was up to Sasuke to help him release it.

After only a several minutes of practice, Shunsuke had almost gotten the hang of the jutsu-capable of conjuring up small, intense fireballs. The rapidness at which he picked up the jutsu floored Sasuke and filled the man with unbridled pride.

"Alright! Look Sasuke-sama, I almost got it!" Shunsuke panted heavily as he turned to Sasuke with a smile. Sasuke's face lit up and he flashed a Shunsuke a surprised and elated smile. Yet, Sasuke realized he shouldn't have been too surprised. It was pretty evident that Shunsuke took after his natural ability and it wasn't surprising to find that he also seemed to inherit Sakura's mastery of chakra as well, therefore the young child would probably master the jutsu by the next meeting if he didn't go home and try it on his own.

"This time, I'm gonna get it, just you watch!" Shunsuke panted, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.

"Shunsuke," Sasuke interrupted and the young boys eyes flew open and his gaze shifted to Sasuke.

"Aw maan, whadja do that for? I was gonna get it that time," Shunsuke whined.

"I think that's enough of the fireball jutsu today, we'll work on it another time." Sasuke hadn't told Sakura that he was going to teach Shunsuke the Fireball jutsu and he was unsure of what her reaction would be. To avoid any irritating confrontation, Sasuke opted not to push Shunsuke too far.

"But Sasuke-sama I _really _think I can get it this time!"

Sasuke felt a pinching in his heart as he looked into Shunsuke's pleading eyes. "Fine. But don't tell Sakura about this."

Shunsuke's face lit up and he nodded vehemently. "I promise I won't. Our secret!" He swore, holding his pinky out for Sasuke's.

Sasuke swelled with bliss and linked their pinkies together._ His first secret with his son._

Over the next two days, Sasuke spent as much time as he could with Shunsuke. He taught him to master the jutsu, worked in improving other areas of his training, and took him out for meals and walks around the village. The two-mainly Shunsuke-talked frequently during their time together and Sasuke now knew his son's favorite color, what he enjoyed doing, his best friends, that he had a pet snake and a pet frog, and several other things.

Now on the third day since his altercation with Sakura, the two had maturely agreed to let today be the day their secret was revealed.

"Calm the fuck down Sasuke…" Sasuke muttered to himself. The toothbrush he was holding was trembling slightly and he placed it down for a moment, leaned into the sink and attempted to steady himself. His actions weren't based off of nervousness, but rather excitement. Sasuke finished up in the bathroom and entered his bedroom, looking at the clock. Sakura was expecting him in forty minutes, but to him that felt like an eternity.

He reached into his drawer and pulled out his clothes, stumbling into them in his enthusiasm. Immediately after getting dressed, he left and headed for Sakura's house. In his mind he went over how he wanted to tell Shunsuke that he was his father. After putting together many different wordings, Sasuke decided to say whatever he felt like saying at the moment. For him how he said it wasn't important- what was important was what happened after. Sasuke began imaging the way Shunsuke's eyes would light up, the way his thin arms would encircle around his neck when he found out. He vowed that as quickly as possible, he make up for the past five years that he had missed out on.

Sasuke was approaching the house and he took a deep breath. His paced picked up and he could almost see Shunsuke standing in front of him. He nodded to himself. He was ready.

Sakura paced her bedroom floor, finally dressed. She had gone through eight outfits before settling on the one she was wearing. "He's not coming to see you anyway," she huffed, trying to calm herself down. Shunsuke was in his room playing and was completely unsuspecting of what was to come. Sakura left her bedroom and began walking through the house, unnecessarily straightening up random items. She came across a picture of her and Shunsuke laughed quietly. But when she thought emerged of Sasuke's smooth face appearing on Shunsuke's other side and then just as quickly fading away, her smile quickly vanished and her laugh quieted. She placed the frame down and continued her rounds throughout the house.

As she stood anxiously in the kitchen, a knock resonated and caused her breath to falter. "Ok. I'm ready for this, it's ok." She whispered to herself as she tugged down her shirt and headed for the front door. She could still hear Shunsuke in his room playing. Sakura made her way to the front door and shakily opened the knob. Sasuke walked in right away.

"Where is he?" He asked abruptly, but unmaliciously.

"Hey, Sasuke." Sakura responded on reflex. But she had prepared for this. She knew when Sasuke arrived he'd be ready to get right to the point- no small talk, no need to offer refreshments so she didn't prepare any. Sasuke was here for one thing and one thing only and that was to finally claim his son.

"Is he in there?" Sasuke asked again, looking down the hall to where he hear the sound of Shunsuke's voice coming from.

Sakura nodded. "Yeah…yeah he's back there. He's just playing right now…Are you ready?"

Sasuke nodded as if Sakura were crazy and Sakura nodded back. "Shunsuke, can you come out here?" In a few seconds, Shunsuke ran from the bedroom and into the hallway were he saw Sasuke.

"Sasuke-sama!" He smiled as he ran up to the man and stopped short of hugging him. Sasuke hid the hurt and led Shunsuke to the couch and Sakura followed, sitting herself on the arm on Shunsuke's other side.

"Shunsuke, there's something Sasuke and I want to talk to you about." Sakura started nervously. The young boy tilted his head in curiosity and nodded.

"Okay."

Sakura opened her mouth to speak, but Sasuke was quicker. "I'm your father, Shunsuke." He said bluntly and Sakura suppressed a sigh at his curtness.

Shunsuke's eyes narrowed in deep confusion and he looked back and forth between the two adults before his eyes rested on Sasuke for a moment, then his face broke out in a giggle. Sasuke quirked a brow and gave a confused, odd half smile. Sakura closed her eyes slowly, knowing the reason for Shunsuke's behavior. Her son didn't believe them.

"Sasuke is your father Shunsuke….Really." Shunsuke giggled again, looking at Sasuke for encouragement, but now that the man knew the reason for his giggling, his face was unsmiling and his eyes were prodding the young boy to believe.

Shunsuke's laughter started to fade and slowly he looked back and forth between the two. Finally his eyes rested on Sakura. "But Mama…you told me Daddy died. A long time ago."

Sakura sighed heavily and held herself together as she forced herself to look into her child's hurt eyes. "I know, Shunsuke I did-"

"So did you think Sasuke-sama was dead?" Shunsuke asked confused.

"No, Shunsuke, I didn't. I lied…I shouldn't have done it, but I did. I knew your father was alive I just…I just didn't tell you."

Shunsuke was quiet for a while and both of his parents looked at him anxiously.

"Why?" Shunsuke asked the question that hung thickly in the air, the one that Sakura was most afraid of.

Heavily and brokenly she sighed and shook her head. "I-I don't know Shunsuke…I…I don't know. I'm sorry, that was selfish and wrong of me to do…" Her son nodded slowly before turning to face Sasuke.

"And you…you're my…father?"

Sasuke nodded. "Yeah." He waited for the hug. He wanted the hug.

He never got the hug.

"Where were you?"

"Huh?" Sasuke uttered on reflex.

"I'm five now, almost six. Where've you been?"

Sasuke was hurt. Deeply hurt. And looking into the wide, dark eyes of his son that were filled with pain, his hurt grew greater. He wanted to bash Sakura, to blame it all on her and take Shunsuke into his arms and lead them both far away, but he didn't get the chance.

"Sasuke…didn't know, Shunsuke," Sakura sighed squeezing her hands together. "I never told him. Just like I never told you. And I'm sorry." Sakura locked gazes with Sasuke on the last part and he felt the hostility he previously held for the woman to be quickly and uncontrollably washed away.

Shunsuke turned back to face Sasuke, who turned his attention back to the boy. "If Mama hada told you, would you have been there?"

He could have lied. He could have looked Shunsuke right in the eyes and nodded and denied being incapable of doing so thanks to the past five years he had to spend in the Konoha Correctional Facility due to his own choices. But Sakura had been honest thus far, and Sasuke knew he had to be as well.

"I would have loved to," Sasuke started honestly. "But no, I couldn't. I was away somewhere and there was no way I'd be allowed to see you. But I want to be there now." Sasuke tried. Shunsuke nodded slowly, not in agreement, but to let everything set in. After what seemed like an eternity to both Sasuke and Sakura, Shunsuke turned to his mother and asked quietly.

"May I go play outside with some of the kids from my class? We were supposed to meet up at Aito's house."

"Shunsuke-" Sakura started gently.

"I told you about it four days ago, Mama. You said 'we'll see.'" Shunsuke continued as if nothing were wrong.

Sasuke felt a pinching in his heart. He closed his eyes slowly, then open them and looked at Sakura with eyes that said, "What the hell, just let him go."

Sakura sighed and nodded. "Alright Shunsuke be back by noon."

Shunsuke nodded and got up from the couch and walked to the door. "Bye Mama…bye…Sasuke-sama."

As the door closed, Sakura tightened her jaw and waited for Sasuke's explosion. For him to snarl at her and blame her for everything that had just transpired. But instead the generally quick tempered Uchiha just sat there, staring absently in the spot where Shunsuke had once sat.

Finally, Sasuke rose from the couch with a smooth, impassive face. "I should head home now."

Sakura said nothing, but slowly stood from the couch. "Sasuke I'm sorry." Sakura breathed softly, not knowing what else to say.

Sasuke pressed his tongue to back of his teeth. He was going to say tell her that she should be, that this was all her fault. But he couldn't entirely blame her. Instead, he turned to her with a face wrinkled in "agitation" which was really just a mask for his pain.

"What for?" He scoffed, and then he turned and walked out of the door.

* * *

><p><strong>YAYY! That was the final chapter, I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it! XD Haha just kidding, for some reason I felt like doing that =p<strong>

**My (other) slow moment of this chapter: Initially writing 'slowered' instead of 'slowed.' =/ Anyhoo, I hope you enjoyed it. I enjoy your reviews, so please review and let me know what's on your mind (about this chapter…if you need to just vent or need someone to talk to then that's fine too…I guess…moving on…) Review please! See ya next chapter!**

**See ya soon! xoxoxoxoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for everyone who reviewed last chapter! I can't believe I forgot to send out a thank you to the people who reviewed chapter five as well so thanks to you guys too! I really love my supporters! (haha creepy much?)**

**Bad news compadres, the school semester's about to start so that means slower updates. =/ I won't be abandoning the story in no way whatsoever, but most likely my updates are now gonna be limited to one per week- maximum. Sorry about that, but I've gotta prioritize. **

* * *

><p>Even hours after Sasuke's and Shunsuke's departure, the entire house still reeked with the upset from before. Sakura had gone into Shunsuke's room and leaned against the doorframe. Glancing around, she spotted a few toys left on the floor- forsaken in the emotion from before. Sakura walked over to Shunsuke's unmade bed and picked up the stout, stuffed frog that Naruto had given her son on the day he was born. She held the frog close to her chest and sighed somberly. The nightstand beside Shunsuke's bed housed a framed picture of the young boy and Sakura making silly faces, and the walls of his room were also lined with unframed pictures of Shunsuke with several of Sakura's friends- Shunsuke's extended family. Sakura couldn't help but feeling remorseful at the lack of pictures of Shunsuke and Sasuke.<p>

Looking to the red rimmed clock hanging on the wall, Sakura saw that it was ten minutes until noon. She knew that after what had occurred, Shunsuke would be in no rush to come home and in order to remain obedient, he most likely would not come through the door until noon exactly. Sakura rose from the bed and nodded. She didn't care about her past conflicts with Sasuke, right now her focus was on repairing the man's relationship with Shunsuke- no matter how long it took.

* * *

><p>When Shunsuke came home that afternoon, Sakura had a plan.<p>

"Here's lunch, honey. Eat up so we can go to the market and get something for dinner tomorrow."

"I'm not really that hungry Mama," Shunsuke shook his head.

"You need to eat Shunsuke," Sakura prodded softly. Sakura had purchase boxed lunches the last time she and Shunsuke went out shopping, and now she pulled them out for the two of them.

Shunsuke shrugged and reluctantly went to sit at the table. "Alright Mama."

Shunsuke ate his food continuously: bite, chew, swallow, bite again-never giving a moment's rest in between. When they were done eating, Sakura stood from the table and took their empty trays.

"Ready to go?" She asked as she put her money into her coin purse.

"Okay." Shunsuke got up from the table and took Sakura's hand in his. Shunsuke didn't talk much the entire walk to the store and back. Sakura was going to try talking to him, but she knew Shunsuke could be as taciturn as his father, and didn't really like being prodded to talk. She looked down worriedly at the child as spells of deep thought overcame him, and his bright eyes clouded over with some unreadable emotion and after a few seconds, slowly re-brightened and returned to normal.

When the two arrived home, Shunsuke stood in the kitchen with Sakura and helped her put the groceries up.

"Did you have fun at Aito's house?" She asked casually. Shunsuke nodded.

"Uh huh, his older brother and some of his friends came out and played with us."

"That sounds nice." Sakura smiled. She waited for a moment and just as Shunsuke had sat down and the table, she opened up the core topic of her conversation.

"Hey Shunsuke whaddya say we invite Sasuke over for dinner, hmm?" Sakura tried with a bright smile.

Shunsuke hesitated slightly. "I'd…rather not," he said into his hands.

Sakura sighed in sad understanding and leaned her hands on the counter. "You wanna talk about it- How you're feeling?" She asked gently. She was careful not to focus too much physical attention on him, knowing the young child didn't like that in situations like these. From her peripheral vision she saw Shunsuke shrug and spin a piece of paper on the table with his finger. Sakura kept her "focus" on the counter and waited patiently. Finally Shunsuke spoke.

"I don't want him to be my father," he muttered quietly. Sakura felt her chest cave upon itself in overlapping waves. She waited for Shunsuke to continue speaking like he usually would, but when he didn't she became worried and asked why not. Shunsuke shrugged again.

"I dunno. 'Cause I've gotten used to him not being there. Just _one_ mommy and _one _Shunsuke. That's it," the young child explained as he held up an index finger to represent both people. Sakura walked over to the table.

"Well there's always room for _one_ daddy who's trying awfully hard to make one Shunsuke like him." She said softly, lifting her index finger up in between his. Shunsuke watched her finger and his eyes narrowed before taking the finger that represented him, moving Sasuke aside, and regaining his spot next to his finger that represented Sakura. Then he looked at Sakura with sad, narrowed eyes before shaking his head and looking down at the ground.

Sakura looked at their fingers and thought a moment. "You know I won't love you any less right?" She saw Shunsuke's eyes shift spots on the floor. "And I know _you_ won't love _me_ any less." She joked as she lightly poked his side, earning a slight giggle which he quickly covered.

Sakura smiled, but her smile faded lightly as she spoke. "All Sasuke-sama wants is the chance to love you just as much as I do." Shunsuke kept his eyes on the floor and a light sigh escaped out. "Are you afraid?"

"Of what?" Shunsuke asked quickly, his brow furrowed in irritation that his mother sensed fear in him. Sakura smiled in fondness of how much her child was like his father.

"You tell me." she said gently, hiding her smile. "There's nothing wrong with feeling that way you know."

"…Everything's gonna be different…" Shunsuke sighed after a long silence. "I used to want a daddy so bad, but now that I've got one…I…I don't. I just want it to be you and me, Mommy. And Uncle Naruto, and Uncle Kakashi, and Uncle Kiba, and Auntie Hinata, and…and…" Shunsuke had started crying now.

Sakura leaned forward and pulled his head to her chest-resting it there as she gently stroked his soft, black hair.

"What if he doesn't like me?" Shunsuke sniffled out in between sobs.

"Shunsuke, he **loves** you _already_." Sakura said genuinely.

"And what if he just hurts you again?…What if he just leaves us again?"

Sakura's mouth slacked slightly at her son's mature sentiments. "Oh Shunsuke…." was all she could say for a while. "You know, sometimes, you just gotta take a leap of faith. See how it works?"

Shunsuke kept his eyes on the kitchen floor and thought quietly. She felt him shaking his head and spoke up quickly.

"We'll get through this together, baby." she soothed. Shunsuke remained quiet for a while longer then sniffed.

"Just dinner though…right?" Shunsuke asked in a soft voice.

"Hmm?"

"He's not staying here is he?"

"He'll be going home that night."

"And I don't have to like him right?"

"I _do _want you to be respectful to him, but I don't expect you both to be best friends over night. I can't change the way you feel."

"…If I say yes…can I get ice cream after dinner?"

Sakura started laughing and Shunsuke lifted his head up and looked at her with a small, hopeful smile.

"Yes Shunsuke, you can have ice cream afterwards."

Shunsuke nodded with a small sad frown back on his face. "Okay, I guess it won't be so bad then."

He nodded again as if to convince himself and then his eyes clouded over in thought once more.

* * *

><p>The next morning before she went to work, Sakura stopped by Sasuke's home to tell him the good news. She knocked a couple of times on the door and stood anxiously in wait for him to answer.<p>

As she began knocking again, Sasuke jerked the door open wearing a pair of sweatpants, no shirt, and his spiky hair was tousled.

"Yeah?" He asked upon seeing who it was. Sleep lingered in his voice an came out in a gravelly grunt.

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you," Sakura winced apologetically. In all honesty, she was surprised to find Sasuke like this. Ordinarily the Uchiha would have already been up, dressed, and most likely would have already done some sort of training. Her mind couldn't help but wonder if his current state had anything to do with Shunsuke's reaction, but the kunoichi knew better than to ask.

"What do you want Sakura," Sasuke sighed impatiently. Sakura's blinked her brow into a furrow- not concerned with hiding her hurt by his curtness. "Well I wanted to invite you over to dinner tonight-" she began with an equal air of snippiness to her voice.

"Not interested." Sasuke interrupted as he abruptly tried to close the door. Sakura shot her hand out and took step inside-opening the door back up.

"…You're in my house." Sasuke looked at her with dull eyes as he pointedly insinuated with that sentence for her to get out. Instead Sakura closed the door behind her.

"Yeah, I noticed. Look Sasuke, I know you're hurt but stop sulking, this is another chance!"

"Let it go Sakura, Shunsuke wants nothing to do with me and that's that."

"Sasuke, I _talked_ to Shunsuke he _wants_ you to come over!"

"Well it's good he'll talk to at least one of us isn't it?" Sasuke sneered. He hadn't intended to be rude and he knew Sakura meant no harm, but just hearing about the bond she had with their son made him envious and left the man seething inwardly and he found himself powerless to contain it.

"What the hell does that mean Sasuke?" Sakura snapped taking an angry step towards him. "He may talk to you too if you'd get off your ass and come see him!-"

"Stop trying to make it sound like I was the one who turned my back on him. I **tried** to see him!" Sasuke spat back, matching her step. "And you saw what happened: I'm still fuckin' _dead_ to him. Just like you wanted, right?"

Sakura huffed. "Is that what this is about? Sasuke, I told you already _I'm **sorry**_! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm fuckin' sorry! I don't know what else I can do to make you understand that! I honestly didn't think you were coming back and telling Shunsuke you were dead was the only thing I could think to do at the time. Regardless, **you **didn't make things any easier by breaking into my house at night, refusing to leave, molesting me, and then- right in front of Shunsuke- cussing me out and calling me out of my name!

"I'm not saying what I did wasn't wrong-I'm not saying that at all- but you can stop trying to make me feel like shit about it! I mean, you don't see me trying to make **you** feel like shit because** you** were locked up making you unable to take care of him in the first damn place! You don't see me trying to make you feel like shit because I had to spend nine months-no even longer- feeling alone while everyone in the village gossiped about me behind my back! I'm not trying to make you feel like shit because me and my friends and Lady Tsunade and Kakashi-sensei and Iruka-sensei were the ones who dealt with all those people who called my son a bastard! Or when he got older, and people began speculating that he looked just like you and we had to deal with the stares and the whispers and my job and reputation were threatened every time I told someone to mind their own fuckin' business before I killed them!

"And yeah, I _know_ you weren't there to do any of that stuff, but**_ that's my point_**! I had to get by on my **own**. I had to do what I had to do for my **son**. So** we **could move on. "

Sasuke stared at Sakura, doing his best to hide his shock and to keep his face impassive. He couldn't remember seeing her get so worked up before. He knew his words from earlier were unnecessarily caustic but he couldn't help himself; a sadistic part of him deep inside wanted to make Sakura hurt the way he'd hurt when Shunsuke had left yesterday afternoon. He looked at her with the same seemingly dull eyes. He felt like he should apologize, but he just couldn't bring himself to do it. Instead, he nodded lightly to the door.

"You can let yourself out the same way you let yourself in." he said flatly, using all his effort to keep his voice steady. Then he turned and began walking off. Sasuke heard the front door open, then Sakura's voice broke out- clear, low and possessing that same steadiness that threatened to give way to quivering.

"We'll be eating tonight at seven, I hope you can make it." The door began closing slowly and through the small crack Sakura paused and called back. "We both do."

Then she let the door close silently and a few steps later, angrily punched a crater into a nearby wall.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope 'twas to your liking. Like I said, the updates will be slowing down due to school, but the story's not over yet. Review please, thank you! XD<strong>

**See ya soon! xoxoxoxoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! New update! Thanks a lot to the people who reviewed! I appreciate it! **

**I don't think I have anymore to say up here…**

* * *

><p>"Is Sasuke-sama coming, Mama?" Shunsuke asked as he sat at the kitchen table and watched Sakura pull down three plates from the cabinet.<p>

"He's got a lot to do tonight Shunsuke, we'll see." Sakura sighed. Her fingers gripped the plates tightly as she carried them to the table. Once she'd set them down, Shunsuke took the plates one by one from the stack and began placing them in front of three of the empty chairs.

"Woulda been nice if he said something…"

Sakura felt a blend of happiness that Shunsuke seemed to want Sasuke to come and also sadness because she wasn't sure if he'd be there or not. But her feelings were replaced by disappointment when Shunsuke continued. "If he doesn't want to come he should say so. If he does want to come he should say so. It's rude not to let people know if they should be expecting you-and nobody wants to be around a rude person."

Sakura set the glasses down on the table and looked at her son. "When Sasuke comes, can you do me a favor and act…your age…or sociable. Whichever one works best."

"_If_ he comes," Shunsuke corrected arranging the glasses on the table. Sakura shot her son a look and the young child cast his eyes down on the table and began biting the inside of his mouth- remaining silent.

At seven o'clock exactly, there was a loud knock on the door.

"I wonder who that could be," Shunsuke sighed with a slight roll of his eyes. Sakura sternly cocked a brow at him and he sank into the chair.

"Sorry Mama," he sighed flatly.

"Can you answer the door for me?" Shunsuke looked at Sakura with eyes that pleaded not to make him. Sakura suppressed a sigh, gave her son a look reminding him of what she'd said earlier, then went to answer the door.

"Sasuke! I'm glad you made it!" She smiled and stepped aside to welcome him in. Sasuke nodded politely and stepped inside. Sakura led him into the kitchen where Shunsuke sat at the table engrossed in a "stain" on the glass.

Noticing that her son had no intention of looking up, Sakura smiled and appeared to sound cheerful. "Shunsuke look who's here."

Shunsuke looked towards the two adults and smiled politely. "Hello Sasuke-sama." He said quietly before turning back to the glass.

Sasuke nodded again, and Sakura gave him a light push to sit down. She put dinner on the table quickly in hopes to alleviate the awkward silence that had descended upon the kitchen.

"Ooh yum, tomatoes!" Shunsuke smiled as his plate was placed in front of him.

"Do you…like tomatoes?" Sasuke asked hesitantly.

Shunsuke nodded. "Yes sir, they're my favorite." He replied respectfully and kept his eyes on his plate.

Sakura waited for Sasuke to continue the conversation, but upon seeing that the older man wouldn't, Sakura jumped in. "You know Shunsuke, Sasuke loves tomatoes too!"

Sasuke shot Sakura a quick surprised look before looking back at Shunsuke. _How had Sakura remembered such an insignificant thing about him? _

"Really?" Shunsuke asked- directing the question really to Sakura rather than Sasuke.

"Mhmmm" Sakura nodded. "Don't you Sasuke?" She smiled and cocked her head pointedly.

"Hm? Yeah. I do." Sasuke nodded into his plate. He wasn't trying to be withdrawn, but Sakura's previous statement had admittedly and inexplicably left the Uchiha slightly flustered. He'd honestly thought that after leaving-twice for that matter-all memories of him departed with him. Besides, he'd never explicitly told Sakura this fact, so the fact that she knew it was rather shocking.

"Oh…" Shunsuke nodded. "….Cool."

It was awkwardly silent for a while and Sakura decided to speak. Yet again. "So Shunsuke, how was school today?"

Shunsuke's eyes lit up for a second and he perked up, but then he hunched back down in his chair. "It was fine."

"Well what happened?" Sakura smiled.

"Nothin'…me, Aito, Asuko, and Mamoru played ninja after class…that was it." Shunsuke muttered into his plate.

"What…did you four do?" Sasuke asked in order to terminate the pointed glare that Sakura was shooting him.

"Huh?"

"You and your friends?"

"…Played ninja." Shunsuke blinked. He gave Sasuke a quick look, questioning why the older man made him repeat himself.

Sakura noticed Sasuke's jaw tighten in discomfort and possibly embarrassment. "How's target training going?" she asked.

Shunsuke perked up again. "Ten outta ten," he grinned wiggling his eyebrows.

"Shunsuke's pretty accurate for his age."

"_Pretty?"_ Shunsuke stressed pointedly.

"_**Very."**_ Sakura corrected herself. "Even monkeys fall from trees, Shunsuke." She joked.

Shunsuke leaned forward and locked eyes with Sakura. "Guess it's good I'm a boy then, huh?" He joked back, brushing off the proverb Sakura used to keep his confidence from turning into arrogance. Sakura laughed back and rolled her eyes at her son.

"Do you practice a lot?" Sasuke asked a bit uncomfortably- feeling like he was intruding on the conversation.

"Yeah. I try to get fifteen in a row everyday." Shunsuke nodded.

"I usually take him into the forest on Saturday mornings to work with him…Feel free to join us whenever you want." Sakura smiled. Two sets of onyx eyes shot quickly towards her. Sakura ignored them and continued smiling on. She knew that it was pushing it, however, she was banking on the fact that Shunsuke was too respectful to say anything in front of Sasuke and also on the fact that Sasuke was too intent on building a relationship with Shunsuke to decline the offer right in front of him.

"Yeah," was all both males muttered and avoided eye contact. Dinner conversation had exceeded its maximum and it slowly declined for the remainder of the night. No one looked at one another-even Sakura kept her eyes distracted by various things in the kitchen.

Despite a tense ending to dinner, Sakura planned on inviting Sasuke to stay a little longer. However, the only thing running through the other two's heads was to end the awkwardness as soon as possible.

"Sasuke, why don't you come sit outside with us?"

"I need to head home now," Sasuke replied quickly- already getting up from the table. Shunsuke mirrored his actions.

"Yeah, 'sides I can't anyway Mama, I've gotta go to school tomorrow. I need to get to bed. I'm gonna take a bath now. Bye Sasuke-sama!" Shunsuke waved as he walked quickly into the bathroom and closed the door behind him. By the time Shunsuke had closed the door, Sasuke had already made his way to the front door and was closing it behind him. Sakura could have been happy to see Shunsuke and Sasuke working together for once-even if it was to get away from one another-but Sakura refused to let their relationship continue on as it was.

"Sasuke! Sasuke!" Sakura hissed, following him outside and lightly shutting the door.

"What?" Sasuke asked turning slightly around to face her.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke raised his left brow and Sakura went on. "You complained about not spending enough time with him and now look what you do!"

"…Sakura…I'm sorry…You were right, alright? I should have waited. Things right now are just too…awkward. Goodnight." Sasuke turned silently and continued down the path to his home. He was felt exhausted after admitting his dejection, and the only thing he wanted was to go home.

Sakura bit her lower lip and watched him leave, then rested her head on the door frame. Her entire body flooded with sympathy for Sasuke and his pain distressed her. Slowly, she closed her eyes and breathed deeply. _What the hell was she going to do now?_

* * *

><p>"It's awful Naruto!" Sakura sighed as she sat at her friend's wooden table. She was on her way to work, but since she had extra time, she stopped by Naruto's apartment. "Sasuke's too proud and stoic to admit that what Shunsuke's doing is hurting him or to try to reach out to him. And Shunsuke's too overwhelmed and confused to know what to do!"<p>

Naruto stood leaning against the counter, devouring a bowl of ramen. "Maybe you should stop with the 'family' stuff," Naruto suggested with a shrug.

"Hmm?"

"Like, ya know, you guys are doing a lot of stuff that's just the three of you. And it's no surprise that all of you find that awkward. And as long as Shunsuke is weirded out by it, it's gonna make it harder for Sasuke to reach him. Why don't you guys do group stuff?- Hey I know! Why don't we all go out for dinner this time? You, me, Shunsuke, Sasuke, and Kakashi-sensei? Shunsuke's used to spending time with the three of us and with more people there for him to turn to when he starts feeling weird, then it might not be so bad!"

Sakura nodded slowly. "Naruto, that's actually a pretty great idea! You think you'd wanna do it tomorrow night? I get off at three so I'll have plenty of time."

"Uhh, it's dinner, duh I can make it. Hey you want me to invite Sasuke for you? Might work better that way."

Sakura gave a short laugh and nodded. "Great! Well I'll go talk to Kakashi-sensei and you let me know what Sasuke says. See ya, and thanks again!" Sakura jumped from the table and quickly hurried to Kakashi-sensei's home before it was time for her shift to start.

"Well, Sasuke's in," Naruto smiled as he leaned against Sakura's desk and watched her leaf through some papers.

She looked up at him and smiled. "Really? That's great! Kakashi-sensei said he'll be there too. So uh…how'd Sasuke act when you asked him."

"Ah, you know that asshole," Naruto shrugged. "He bitched about not doing it, then I threatened to kick his ass and he was so afraid that he decided to come."

Sakura laughed, knowing Naruto was joking and shook her head. "Well I don't know how you did it, but I'm glad you did. I owe you one."

"Well think of an acceptable form of payment I'm sure," Naruto winked playfully and moved closer to his friend. Sakura attempted to glare at the blonde, but ended up laughing instead.

"Naruto, don't make me kill you, huh? I need you there tonight."

"That's funny, you're not the first woman to tell me that today." This time Sakura's glare was evident and Naruto jumped up and grinned.

"Gotta go, bye!" He called as he hurriedly leapt out of the open window and out of Sakura's range.

* * *

><p>That night Shunsuke came into Sakura's bedroom as she was putting laundry in the drawer.<p>

"Mama, are we eating dinner tonight?" Shunsuke asked plopping down on the bed. He rolled on his back, picked up her pillow, and began tossing it up in the air.

"Yeah, we're leaving to go in a second. Kakashi-sensei had to do something for Lady Tsunade, so we'll be leaving when he's done."

"Ah yay we're goin out to eat with Kakashi-sensei? Nice! Uncle Naruto coming too?"

"Yep!" Sakura smiled closing the drawer.

Shunsuke rolled over on his stomach and sat up. "Anybody else coming?"

Sakura sighed, "Yes Shunsuke, Sasuke-sama's coming too. We were all on the same team and we haven't eaten together in years so we figured we would tonight."

Shunsuke was silent for a while. "When are we leaving?" There was a knocking on the door as Shunsuke finished up his sentence.

"If that's Naruto, then right now," Sakura smiled and ruffled her son's hair as she went to get the door.

* * *

><p>Shunsuke was relatively chipper as the trio walked to the restaurant, but as soon as he saw Sasuke waiting at the table with Kakashi, his demeanor began to shift. Sakura took his hand and squeezed it tightly. When he looked at her she flashed him a reassuring smile and he gave her a slight smile back.<p>

"Hey guys what's up!" Naruto shot his hand in the air as the three made their way to the table.

"Hello all," Kakashi's eye closed in a smile as he nodded back.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei, hey Sasuke." Sakura waved.

"Hey Shunsuke," Kakashi continued smiling as he looked at the young child walking a half step behind his mother.

"Hi Kakashi-sensei," Shunsuke stepped up to the older gentleman and gave him a quick tight hug. Pulling away, he shot a quick, nervous glance at Sasuke, "Hey Sasuke-sama."

"Hello Shunsuke," Sasuke replied for the first time that night.

"So is everyone ready to eat?" Sakura smiled as she sat down. She knew to avoid as many awkward pauses as possible. Sasuke, Shunsuke, and Kakashi nodded and Naruto shouted out an eager yes. The table for the barbeque was already heated and a hefty man placed slabs of raw meat on the sizzling grill.

As the meat cooked, the five uneasily conversed. The conversation tethered lightly among the adults, but most of it was directed towards Shunsuke and things like how his training at the Academy was going.

Towards the end of dinner, Shunsuke unconsciously opened up an opportunity for Sakura to once again get him and Sasuke to spend time together. "Next Saturday, the Academy's doin' a expedition. We're s'posed to showcase our progress."

"What time?" Kakashi asked stretching backward. One of his hands lightly rubbed his full stomach.

"Nine in the mornin'. The younger kids are going first and the older class is last."

"And tell them what else," Sakura smiled.

Shunsuke beamed. "I get to go with the older kids!"

"Whaaat no way!" Naruto roughly ruffled the young child's hair and Shunsuke laughed.

"Yeah," Shunsuke continued nodding. "I'm going with Iruka-sensei's class."

"The students about to test for genin?" Kakashi asked, quirking his visible brow at Sakura.

She gave a short, proud laugh and nodded. "I know, pretty unreal huh?"

"If he's that good why doesn't he go ahead and test for genin?" Sasuke asked.

"Looong story," Sakura spoke lowly and sighed, spinning her cup in her hands, "remind me to tell you later. But yeah we're still considering it. So!-is everybody coming?"

Naruto shrugged, "Yeah Grandma Tsunade's been screwing me over so I probably won't be on any missions. Y'know I wouldn't miss it Shunsuke." Naruto reached over and lightly pushed the giggling young boy's head.

Kakashi nodded. "I'll do my best to make it too."

After a few seconds of silence, Sakura spoke. "Sasuke?"

The look of confliction was portrayed by Sasuke's narrowed eyes and he opened his mouth slowly to speak.

"You should come Sasuke-sama." Shunsuke sighed, scratching the back of his neck and avoiding eye contact. Everyone looked at him in surprise and finally Sasuke spoke.

"…I'll be there."

A slow smile spread on Sakura and Naruto's face and Kakashi's eye closed in approval.

"Great!" Sakura beamed. As dinner wrapped up, Sakura dropped her hand below the table and gave her son a light, proud pinch. He looked at Sakura with a weak smile and deep in his eyes there was still that cynical look towards Sasuke. He made a discreet, pointed look at a table across the restaurant where ice cream was being served, then looked back at Sakura. A slow frown formed on her face. _Maybe this wasn't getting any easier..._

* * *

><p><strong>Hope I'm not moving too fast. This chapter was kinda long but it's because of the slower updates and also so we can move things along *wink wink.* The next chapter is already half way done and it provides a little more insight on how Shunsuke's feeling about this situation. Let's see if we can turn things around, shall we? <strong>

**Review pretty please! Thanks =D**

**See ya soon! xoxoxoxoxo**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour! Sorry about the long delay in updating, like I said it's school time so I've spent most of my time moving in. Anyhoo here's the next chapter, enjoy and review please!**

**Thanks to all you swell people who reviewed last time haha =)**

* * *

><p>It was two days since the group dinner and Sasuke and Shunsuke hadn't seen nor heard from one another. Not that Shunsuke was complaining. The conflicted child was actually enjoying his time away from the awkwardness of spending time with Sasuke. Shunsuke also didn't have to worry about his mother pushing the two to spend time together. Sakura was swamped at the hospital, and though Shunsuke loved and missed his mother dearly, he was slightly happy that she was so busy. A cold spreading through the village and two teams of ninja who had been injured kept her occupied for most of the day and distracted her from trying to heal the two male's damaged relationship.<p>

In addition to getting her to leave Shunsuke alone about Sasuke, Sakura's work schedule also brought the opportunity for Shunsuke to go over to his friend Aito's house after school. Both mothers were alright with the idea, and Sakura even agreed to let Aito spend the night to their house when she got off. That night after Sakura had tucked the two boys into Shunsuke's bed and went into her own bedroom, Aito and Shunsuke lay awake under the covers, waiting several moments to assure Sakura was asleep. After a while, the two friends began quietly talking.

"So ya still hate Sasuke-sama?" Aito whispered. He sat up and rested against the head of Shunsuke's bed, crossing his legs in front of him. The young boy's long, jet black hair was out of its usual low ponytail and his soft, ice blue eyes locked expectantly on Shunsuke.

Shunsuke crawled from under the covers and lay on his stomach with his head facing the end of the bed. Since Aito was his best friend, Shunsuke went against his usual nature of secrecy and told the boy everything.

"I don't hate 'im," Shunsuke sighed, keeping his voice low as well so as not to awaken Sakura. "It's just weird…that's all."

Aito stared at the back of Shunsuke's head and remained silent. Shunsuke continued. "Whaddyu think?"

Aito thought, then shrugged. "Mmm-uhmm. Sasuke-sama's like one of the best ninja in the world. Might be cool havin' him as a father."

"Pfft…not it the _world_." Shunsuke scoffed. " 'Sides Uncle Naruto's a awesome ninja too. He's more like my father."

"Wait, you want Naruto-sama as your father? Issat why you don't like Sasuke-sama?" Aito cocked his head in confusion.

Shunsuke buried his face in the bed and spoke in a muffled voice. "That's not what I meant. I mean…well I only need a mama…that's all. And ev'rybody else's fine too, but there's no room for Sasuke here."

Aito's eyes narrowed in thought for a moment, then shone as he erupted in laughter. "You're jealous!" He teased, poking Shunsuke in the foot.

"Cut it out Aito!" Shunsuke snarled, jerking his foot away. Aito was unfazed and kept on giggling.

"I'm not jealous," Shunsuke repeated, quietly this time. "I just…well I don't trust him alright."

"Why?" Aito shrugged.

" 'Cause."

" 'Cause _**why**_?"

" 'Cause he left us that's why!" Shunsuke blurted quickly. He began absently picking the cover. His beautiful young face was contorted into a scowl. "And since he left then he's got no place with us."

"I thought you said he didn't know about you?" Aito asked puzzled.

"But he knew about _Mama_," Shunsuke stressed pointedly. "An' he still left her."

"Yeah but Sakura-sama seems okay with it. And she's the one he left. So if she was mad at 'im why does she want you an' him to be friends so bad?"

Shunsuke scoffed. "Tchh, I dunno. And he'll try an' be nice to me but he's a real jerk to Mama."

"How?"

Shunsuke sighed again. "I dunno Aito. _But_," he continued quickly before his friend said anything, "I know Mama, an' I can tell the difference between the way she acts with Uncle Naruto and Uncle Kakashi and the way she acts with Sasuke…"

"And if he wasn't so bad and they were all supposed to be good friends and teammates then she wouldn't." Aito nodded in understanding, finishing his best friend's thought.

"Exactly. _**So**_ he should just leave us alone so Mama doesn't get hurt anymore."

"…Well… **you're **hurtin' Sakura-sama too," Aito pointed out.

"Am not!" Shunsuke shot up and turned to look at Aito.

"Uh huh," he nodded. Aito reclined casually against the bed once more-his long shaggy bang fell over the left half of his face and his one visible eye looked at Shunsuke with a hint of sadness. "Every time she tries to get you to do somethin' with Sasuke-sama you make it hard too."

"Well that's 'cause I'm not used to it. Mama said it's gonna take tim-"

"Shunsuke," Aito began sternly. "You're not used to it 'cause you're not _tryin'_to get used to it."

Both of the young boys were mentally advanced and analytical beyond their age and often times Sakura would joke that their talks sounded like a duo of old men. Aito's sensitive, reserved, and advising nature offered an excellent balance for Shunsuke's more objective, impulsive, and stubborn one. And as consequence of this friendship, Aito was one of few people who-aside from Sakura-could give Shunsuke such advice and have the young child receive it without argument or internalizing ill feelings.

"Look," Aito continued, "whenever Mother asks me to do somethin' an' I don't she gets sad. Pretty sure Sakura-sama's no different."

Shunsuke fell quiet. "Y'think?"

Aito nodded and his face became serious. "Maybe she knows somethin' you don't…maybe you should just be nice to Sasuke-sama an' see. Adults are s'pposed to be good with this kinda stuff."

"Be nice?" Shunsuke's nose curled up.

"_Try_ to be nice." Aito giggled, leaning forward and giving a swift, hard tug at Shunsuke's ear.

"I'm not bein' nice to him if _**he's **_not being nice to Mama."

Aito suddenly stood on the bed and put his hands on his hips. "Tell 'im."

"What?" Shunsuke asked.

"You just said it, Sasuke-sama's gonna be nice to you, yeah?…Maybe you can make him be nice to _Sakura-sama _too."

Shunsuke smirked devilishly. "I control him?…" He thought to himself.

"Shunsuke." Aito started sternly. He pointed a finger at Shunsuke. "It doesn't make sense if **you** start being mean to him just because. 'Member what I said…your mother's gettin' hurt too."

Shunsuke sat quietly in thought for a moment. Then he shot his hand out, hooked it behind Aito's heel, and jerked his leg from under him. Aito's black hair flew as he came crashing down.

"Time for bed. We gotta go to school tomorrow." Shunsuke said, starting to get under the covers.

Aito followed suit, but pulled Shunsuke's ear until he had his friend's head flat on the bed and held it there for a moment.

"Remember what I said," Aito reminded before letting Shunsuke's ear go. Shunsuke angrily rubbed his ear and nodded.

"Yeah," he grumbled before settling down. After a few minutes, Aito's sleep-heavy breathing could be heard beside him. Shunsuke sighed and rolled over on his side, staring at the bedroom door. He thought back to the first night when Sasuke had come into their house and how weird everyone was acting. He remembered clearly the look on his mother's face and how angry and mean Sasuke looked.

He despised Sasuke until he found out that Sasuke was on Team 7 with his mama. His mind instantly went to the picture that Sakura still had of herself, Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi-taken several years ago when they first became a team. Although Naruto and Sasuke looked annoyed, Kakashi looked happy and Sakura looked ecstatic. Shunsuke remembered staring at that picture many times-struck with the innocent amazement at how much the raven haired boy in the picture resembled the child standing before it. Ironically, he had even once imagined that Sasuke _was_ his father, but immediately he dismissed the idea and sent up an apology to his father whom he then thought rested in the heavens.

Aito rolled over, slightly pulling the covers with him and Shunsuke lifted his arm slightly and let the covers shift. Shunsuke resumed thinking of the memories Team 7 had recounted that time before Shunsuke knew Sasuke was his father. Shunsuke recalled his mother's bright face as the trio talked and the jovial stories that she and Naruto shared. She smiled at the harmony among the four of them. However, ever since Shunsuke had found out the truth about his father, her smiles seemed strained, and the heavy sporadic sighs he heard her let out when she thought she was alone troubled him. Shunsuke rolled back over on his back and covered his face with his small hands. Aito was right, Shunsuke was making this harder on Sakura, and he loved his mother way too much to cause her unnecessary trouble.

Sakura had been happy once before when Sasuke was around-maybe it wasn't impossible for her to be again.

He dropped his hands from his face and his brow remained in a deep furrow of thought and confliction until it slowly relaxed as the troubled child was overcome with sleep.

* * *

><p>Sasuke walked home from the tower with an unintentional scowl on his face. Since he'd been released from the correctional facility, Lady Tsunade mandated that he checked in daily to either herself, Shizune, or Homura and Koharu. Being monitored like a two year old was bad enough in itself, but days like today made him wish he'd never even come back. The two elders spent over an hour interrogating him-making sure he was not a threat to the village and reminding him that if he left again, his penalty would surely be death. Sasuke answered their questions curtly, kept conversation nonexistent, and concentration the effort that he would otherwise use to listen into restraint as he sat wordlessly under their scrutinizing eyes.<p>

The Uchiha was more irritable than typical as he left the tower. The village sun was at its peak and beamed down on the unshaded dirt streets and-thinking that he would be talking to Shizune and therefore out rather quickly-Sasuke had chosen not to eat before he left and now he was famished. Sasuke arrived at his front door and was startled to find Shunsuke sitting outside, slightly clammy from the heat.

"Shunsuke?..Aren't you supposed to be in school?" Sasuke began, but the young boy stood haughtily and cut him off.

"We're hurting Mama," He said with a tight jaw and his small nose flared. He didn't concern himself with salutations because he had no desire to be courteous. "And I don't like when Mama gets hurt. So why don't we just do this stupid father-son thing so she can feel better."

Sasuke was floored. On a positive note, Shunsuke referred to their relationship as father-son: acknowledging Sasuke as his father. Unfortunately though, Shunsuke didn't want to build a relationship with Sasuke because he wanted him as a father, but rather because he wanted to please his mother. Sasuke knew he shouldn't be picky, but he couldn't see any type of positive relationship forming between the two if that was the boy's sole motive.

"…I don't think that's a good idea."

Shunsuke's eyes widened momentarily in shot at being turned down, then narrowed in determination. "Did you just say no?"

"What have you never heard that word before?"

Shunsuke's jaw clenched. He looked around and noticed a spot on a fence nearby. His finger pointed to it. Sasuke's eyes widened in recognition. Secretly, Sasuke felt a shock of thrill that Shunsuke was playing his trademark game with him-even if the young child didn't see it as a game at all.

"Five times in a row says yes." The young boy fished out five kunai as he continued talking. "If I hit that plank five times, I win. If not, we do it your _stupid_ way."

Sasuke held a hand up and picked out some kunai of his own. The elders had not seen them luckily or else the interrogation might have lasted longer. "Make it twenty. **On the spot only.**"

A small smirk danced on Shunsuke's lips as he looked at his challenger. "You're on."

Sasuke moved towards the fence to pull off the kunai in between throws so that Shunsuke wouldn't run out of weapons. Shunsuke took a deep breath and began. Sasuke watched on in amazement as Shunsuke let the kunai sail effortlessly into his target seventeen times in a row.

Metal blade pinched between his fingers. Onyx eyes attentively set on the spot. The release. Another bull's-eye.

"Eighteen." Sasuke removed the kunai and contained a smile, enjoying the moment. He felt like a proud father practicing with his prodigy son. Shunsuke released the next blade.

"Nineteen," he said before the kunai had even made it halfway. Sasuke looked. The boy was right, another hit dead on the center of the spot.

_What a cocky little brat his son was_, Sasuke smirked.

"You're not about to gas out are you?" Sasuke asked, leaning against the fence as Shunsuke picked up his final kunai. Though the act itself wasn't strenuous, the stuffy air was enough of a distraction so that Shunsuke had to concentrate more than usual.

"Don't worry about me," Shunsuke glared, "You just make sure you don't skip out on your end because that…" he said releasing the final kunai, "was twenty."

Shunsuke's eyes settled in satisfaction and a smile broke across the young boy's face. Sasuke couldn't help but widen his eyes in shock at the young child's skills and he laughed slightly back.

"Very impressive."

Shunsuke simply nodded. "Now," he began in an official tone, "I think it's time we talked."

Sasuke opened his front door and ushered the child in. Shunsuke handed Sasuke back his kunai and stood uncomfortably in the entryway.

Before Shunsuke could say anything, Sasuke slowly shook his head, "You shouldn't do this for Sakura-"

"No?"

"**No.**" Sasuke reiterated. "What good is it going to do if you're hating every moment of it?"

Shunsuke spoke up angrily. "Well it's good that _one of us _wants to do somethin' nice for her!"

Sasuke ran a tired hand over his face. "Shunsuke, I'm just trying not to put too much pressure on you."

"Forget about me!" Shunsuke screamed, waving his arm angrily. Sasuke's closed eyes opened in shock and he stared at Shunsuke.

"No Shunsuke," Sasuke shook his head with narrowed eyes. "This will just hurt you even more."

"_**Me**_? You don't wanna hurt _me?_" Shunsuke's eyes widened, then squinted at Sasuke. "Why'd you leave?"

Sasuke sighed deeply. "I told you Shunsuke, I had no idea Sakura was pregnant with you… and I wouldn't have been able to stay anyway-"

"Why'd you leave _Mama_?" Shunsuke locked gazes with Sasuke and asked with hard, unwavering eyes. Sasuke froze and looked at Shunsuke.

"Huh?"

"Why'd you leave Mama?" Shunsuke repeated slowly with obvious anger in his voice.

"Shunsuke, look we don't need to-"

"**Tell me**!" Sasuke's head jerked back at the sound of the five year old's sudden yell. He looked and saw the young child's ebony eyes glistening with tears that were now streaming down his cheeks. "Didju even love Mommy? Didju even care what happened to her? You didn't love her cause you couldn't've cause if you did you wouldn't wanna leave her. You wouldn't've got yourself arrested and left her and me alone!"

Sasuke stood in shock. His now widened eyes blinked quickly as his gaze stayed uncontrollably fixed on Shunsuke's seething frame. _Just how the hell old was this child? Did he hear these things from Sakura or was his process of thinking just that mature that he had come to these conclusions on his own?_

With an uncomfortable sigh, Sasuke finally answered, "…I can't excuse my past Shunsuke….I'm sorry. I just hope that you'll allow me to be a father to you now."

Shunsuke chewed the inside of his cheek, he stared absently at Sasuke's stomach and nodded without answer. Yet again, Sasuke had made no mention of the pain he'd caused Sakura.

"Hisashi-sensei is prob'ly looking for me by now. Goodbye," Then Shunsuke left the room and took off.

* * *

><p>That evening, all Sasuke could think about was what had transpired that afternoon. He stared absently out the window as Shunsuke's words rang deafeningly through his head. As his temples stared to throb with tension, the Uchiha slowly rose from the bed, put on his shoes, and headed out of the door.<p>

He walked without purpose, but knew -even hours before he'd arrived- where he would end up being. He stood outside of Sakura's apartment and knocked lightly- a surprisingly nervous part inside of him hoped no one was home. After a few seconds, however, he saw the door open.

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked confused as she stood in the doorway. The light from her front room spilled out into the darkness outside.

"I know it's late, I apologize," Sasuke gave a slight nod as Sakura moved to the side to let him in.

"I didn't have a chance to come over earlier and I was hoping to see Shunsuke before he fell asleep." Sasuke lied. He was hoping to see if the young child was still upset from before.

Sakura frowned apologetically. "Shunsuke's not here. He's spending the night at his friend's house."

"Aito?"

Sakura's eyebrows furrowed for a second, then she smiled and nodded. "Yeah. They've pretty much been playing sleep over tag all week. How'd you know?"

"He told me once while we were training that Aito was his best friend, so I just assumed."

Sakura gave a small smile and jerked her head towards the kitchen. "Why don't I fix you something to drink, since you came this whole way."

Sasuke hesitated, but acquiesced quietly as he followed her into the kitchen.

She handed him a cup of water and sat down at the table while he opted to stand against the wall, distracting himself by looking out the window.

"So you've learned a lot about Shunsuke huh?"

Sasuke shook his head, paused, then shrugged. "I suppose so. There's still more things I'm sure I'll learn as time goes on."

Sakura nodded and leaned into her chair. She began talking absently-mostly about Shunsuke- and after a several minutes, the conversation eventually touched on Sasuke's second departure.

Sakura's voice dropped and she said quietly. "We missed you… after you left."

Sasuke said nothing, but felt his nose heat up in unsureness about where the conversation might end up. Sakura kept talking.

"We thought that'd we'd gotten you back for good. You stayed for three years…we thought everything was returning back to normal."

Sasuke kept his eyes focused on the window and listened without speaking. As Sakura continued, Sasuke slowly began to realize that "we" was really meant herself. The room got deathly silent and Sasuke shifted uncomfortably.

"I couldn't adjust…I wasn't ready to come back yet." Sasuke tried as he stared out the window.

Out of the corner of his eye he could see Sakura shaking her head lightly. "I heard you talking to Kakashi-sensei a few days before I found out I was pregnant. You said part of what you just told me and that…that there was nothing really here for you anymore…nothing at all." Wet dots fell on Sakura's thighs and he knew she was crying.

"I was wrong." Sasuke barely uttered. His jaw flexed tightly and his bones surfaced through his cheeks.

Sakura nodded, quickly wiping the tears from her face. "You didn't know about Shunsuke. I know," she said.

Sasuke hesitated slightly before speaking with much difficulty, "Yes…But I'm…not talking about him."

Sakura's glassy eyes tightened in confusion and she couldn't help but look up at him. "Sasuke…?"

"I should go." Sasuke said quickly as he cleared his throat and left his place by the window. He set the cup on the table in front of her and walked off quickly. His jaw still clenched in discomfort; honestly, he didn't want to leave her in this state, but Sasuke had no idea how to rationalize his feelings to himself much less to Sakura. At this moment, any attempt at consolation would probably make things worse.

Sakura nodded distractedly from her place at the table and didn't even rise from her stupor to lock the door behind Sasuke.

As Sasuke silently closed the door, he remembered what Sakura had told him about the hardships she underwent early on and fury stirred inside of him. Her sad eyes flashed through his mind and his shaking fist compulsorily clenched. He knew he wasn't innocent in her pain, but the thought of those people hurting his former teammate infuriated him. He only wished he could find those people and make them suffer as magnitudinous a physical pain as the emotional pain they'd caused. Not for Shunsuke, but for Sakura now.

* * *

><p><strong>Heehee Start the focus shift XD <strong>

**Hope ya liked it! You know how to let me know what you think ;-)**

**See ya soon! xoxoxoxoxo**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for reviewing last chapter and being understanding about the school thing guys! =)**

* * *

><p>The morning of the exhibition, Sasuke arrived before any one else did. Through Earth Style Jutsu, someone had raised a pretty large stage for the children to perform on, located in front of the Academy. Looking around needlessly, Sasuke chose a spot in the center and as close to the front as he could get. He stood there awkwardly for awhile before finally sitting down.<p>

As the minutes passed, the dirt lawn slowly began to fill with people and Sasuke looked around in slight irritability. He wished Sakura would hurry up. Though he had been welcomed back into the village by order of the Hokage, Sasuke still didn't feel like he belonged. Despite all the arguments, name calling, and hostile incidents he and Sakura had gone through, she had a way of making him feel like maybe he did belong- like he somehow _was_ wanted. Even as children, she secretly always had a way of making him feel at ease, because she always had a comforting way about her presence. As Sasuke's mind began wandering he felt a familiar presence seat itself beside him.

"You're here early," Sasuke said sarcastically, shooting his former sensei a dull look.

Kakashi laughed. "Lady Tsunade asked Sakura to stop by the tower to clarify an issue before she came down here. Since Sakura had to pass by my place to get to the tower, she asked me to drop Shunsuke off."

"Where is he?" Sasuke asked, craning his neck in an attempt to see behind the stage.

"He's inside," Kakashi responded coolly. "So how's everything going?"

Sasuke shot Kakashi a borderline glare. "Peachy."

Kakashi laughed once more, completely unfazed. "You know Shunsuke asked me if you'd be here today. Seems the two of you did some training together and he's dying to show it off."

"He said that?" Sasuke asked, his neck snapped towards the older gentleman.

Kakashi shrugged. "More or less." Sasuke growled in dissatisfaction at the obscure answer and turned back to the stage.

"We haven't trained since he found out I'm his father."

"No interaction whatsoever?"

Sasuke glared at his former sensei. "What do you want Kakashi?"

"Sasuke," Kakashi started. The lightheartedness was no longer in his voice. "You've always been a stubborn brat; it's no surprise your son is just like you. If anyone should know better than Sakura on how to deal with this situation, it's you. It's time you pitched in and thought of something to change the tides."

"Tchh." Sasuke spat. He didn't feel the need to share with Kakashi what Shunsuke had proposed they do, nor share about his brief conversation with Sakura a few nights ago. Instead, he turned his attention back to the stage-signaling to the jonin that he was done entertaining the conversation. After a few moments of silence, Sakura and Naruto appeared.

"Hey guys!" Naruto called with a wave as he and Sakura headed for the two men.

"Thanks for saving us a spot," Sakura smiled as she crouched down. "I was afraid I wouldn't make it on time."

Kakashi nodded towards Sasuke who shrugged. "It's no problem."

Sakura nodded back. "Oh hey, I brought a blanket," she said as she began unfolding the giant cloth. "It's big enough for all of us."

After Naruto helped Sakura spread the blanket out, he settled himself down on her right side. Sasuke sat back down-to Sakura's left-and Kakashi dismissed himself and went to talk with Kurenai and a few other jonin who stood against the large tree. The rest of their friends-with the exception of Ino, Neji, Shikamaru, and Choji who had all been called away on missions- slowly began trickling in and seating themselves among the group. Thanks to the villagers unexpressed yet evident uneasiness around Sasuke, there was a lot of space for everyone of their friends to fit comfortably.

Well comfortably in the physical sense that was.

This was the first time that Sasuke had seen Sakura since their…heart to heart so to speak. Their group of friends made things less awkward, but both could easily detect the rigidness and discomfort that one another's body was currently in. They both knew they'd have to talk eventually, but there was no need to rush the conversation, right?

Iruka-sensei ascended to the stage at precisely nine o'clock. He talked for a few moments- thanking everyone for coming out and commending the hard work of the students who would appear in the exhibition. "Very well," he concluded, "let's get started!"

The youngest of the academy were up first. The audience 'aww-ed' and laughed at the young ninja in training and some marveled at the potential talent among the group. The age group was broken up into three classes and the second group was Shunsuke's usual class.

"Those are his classmates," Sakura whispered to Sasuke as she watched the stage. At least Sasuke assumed that she was talking to him; Sakura kept her head facing forward and everyone besides him already knew what class Shunsuke was in. Sasuke nodded-not sure of what else he should do-and turned his attention back to the stage.

As Sasuke watched their display, he mentally noted that while the children had a lot of potential, compared to Shunsuke they seemed rather untalented. A few of the children stood out more than the others- one being Aito, who Sakura pointed out to Sasuke. Sasuke had initially thought that Shunsuke was exaggerating when he'd said that Aito was very skilled at taijutsu, but Sasuke saw that Shunsuke was in fact correct. Aito seemed about a head taller than Shunsuke and his long body transitioned fluidly between moves including from offense to defense.

After about three minutes, the group took a bow and exited the stage. Several more classes followed and did their routines until finally Iruka-sensei's class-the group that Shunsuke was performing in-was up next. A rowdy applause erupted from Naruto, Kiba, and Lee and at the back of the stage, two chunin set up a large paper screen with the Leaf emblem on in. A piercing note from a flute cut through the cheers and silenced the audience and a beat rose up from two large drums hidden behind the stage. Chants from the students began rising in rhythm with the beats and then with a loud yell, a boy did a front kick through the center of the screen. He stopped at the edge of the stage in a kneel and in the same manner, two more students-one girl and one boy-joined him. Once the other two landed, the screen was completely destroyed as the entire class flew through and took their designated spots on the stage. Because of Shunsuke's height, he was placed on the front and directly in front of Naruto.

"Shunsuke! Heeyy!" Naruto cheered, thrusting his hand up into the air. Shunsuke's eyes brightened and he flashed an excited smile, but he didn't move from his ready position.

"Stop causing a scene," Ten Ten laughed, roughly-yet playfully-pulling his arm down and watching Shunsuke proudly.

After a few seconds, the class began a synchronized and mesmerizing myriad of kicks, rolls, blocks, and punches. After about a minute of the routine, the children split in half on both sides of the stage and one by one engaged in a ten second choreographed battle designed to show off their taijutsu skills. Shunsuke was matched with a stocky, brown haired, green eyed boy who was very swift for his build. Sakura and her friends cheered wildly as the two battled and when all of the match ups were done, weapons came next.

The students grabbed their kunai and shuriken, hurling them at two targeted posts. The children weaved expertly through the steady stream of weapons, retrieving theirs from the post and returned to the end of the line. Sasuke glanced at Sakura and saw that half her face was frozen in pride of Shunsuke, and the other half held a wide eyed paralyzed look of maternal worry. Sasuke held back the laugh forming due to her odd expression, and turned his attention back to the stage.

A chunin raised a large earthen wall at the back of the stage and the group reflexively flipped away with their backs to the audience, kneeled down and in staggered timing, hurled two kunai each at the wall. The end result was an astoundingly precise picture of the Leaf emblem. In a mixture of rolls, flips, and dashes, the group congregated back to their initial spots on stage and with a shout marked the end of their presentation.

The audience cheered vehemently and most leapt to their feet in applause. The class bowed and exited the stage. Iruka walked on after they had made their way off and he was obviously brimming with pride at his students. "We will now wrap up the program with a few individual displays. A panel of Academy teachers have selected the best students deemed capable of displaying mastery of taijutsu and ninjutsu. First up demonstrating his mastery of taijutsu, we have Ashihira Seiichi with help from Ashihira Aito, Ito Kauro, and Toriyama Yusuke."

Seiichi-the young boy who took the stage first in Shunsuke's group-began his demonstration. The audience watched in awe as he made quick work of all three men: one of whom was a chunin and other two who were armed with kunai. Once he had taken care of his three attackers, he turned to the audience and gave a slow bow. The entire audience cheered loudly-especially Lee who saw in Seiichi a young protégé.

After all four men had exited the stage, Iruka once more appeared to announce the next student. "And now for our final display-ninjutsu-performed by Haruno Shunsuke."

Sakura's mouth dropped open and her eyes flew wide.

"Sakura, why didn't you tell us?" She heard Naruto yell, lightly pushing her.

"I didn't know," Sakura laughed elatedly. "Did you?" She turned to Sasuke, her eyes still bright.

He wasn't smiling, but his wide, bright eyes showed his utter pride and elation at his son. Sasuke shook his head 'no' and the both of them turned to the stage as Shunsuke started ascending the steps.

Shunsuke walked to the middle of the stage and gave a short quick bow. Kiba started up a cheer and Shunsuke flashed Sakura a smile and gave a quick, enthusiastic wave. The audience chuckled lightly as did Sakura, who waved proudly back. In the meantime, Iruka-sensei placed a wooden dummy at the end of the stage and Sakura watched it all in mild confusion- she hadn't recalled practicing on Shunsuke's ninjutsu too much.

Shunsuke stood opposite the dummy with about two feet's distance. The young child closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Upon exhaling, his eyes flew open and he leapt backward into the air. As he jumped, he began rapidly forming hand signs and at the apex of his jump called out, "Fire style: fireball jutsu!"

Placing his hands to his mouth, Shunsuke unleashed a current so fierce that it propelled his several feet higher and backward. The people seated near the front were forced to wince away from the power of the flame. Shunsuke held the blast for around six seconds and when he smoothly landed on the other end of the stage, he looked at the disintegrating dummy with a satisfied grin. Flaming, charred chunks of wood fell to the stage and the two chunin from before doused the fire. Shunsuke turned to the cheering audience, bowed and hurried off.

Amidst the vociferous cheering, Sakura took a pause from her own applauding to shout over the noise, "Sasuke…when did my son learn the Fireball jutsu?" Sasuke looked at her and saw the amazement and delight on her face and realized she wasn't trying to start an argument.

"I taught him when we first began training." Sasuke answered simply. Sakura nodded her head in astonishment and laughed ecstatically. Sasuke felt a surge of pride and contentment and for the first time since he'd returned, Sasuke genuinely **smiled** at Sakura. Her smiled brightened and she fought a blush by laughing once more, then both turned their attention to the stage to applaud all of the students as they lined up and gave their final bow.

* * *

><p>"Mama! Mama!" Shunsuke called as she weaved through the audience still congregated on the lawn. He jumped right up into Sakura without even slowing down and threw his arms around her neck. Pulling away to look at her, he asked exuberantly, "Didju see me Mama? Huh? How'd I do?"<p>

Sakura laughed. "Shunsuke you were _**amazing**_! How long have you known how to do that?"

Shunsuke chuckled and shrugged. "I dunno, Sasuke-sama taught it to me a while back."

Kiba came up and lightly dug his knuckles into Shunsuke's back. Sakura put Shunsuke down and the young boy turned to face Kiba and laughed.

"You've gotten stronger, huh ya little brat?" Kiba joked. Shunsuke grinned and nodded.

"You bet! An' pretty soon I'm gonna take **you** on!" Shunsuke challenged and Kiba smirked back, starting up a playful banter with the young child. Sasuke watched as Naruto congratulated Shunsuke, then jokingly said they'd have to work on his "piss-poor stage presence." Naruto lifted Shunsuke onto his shoulders and spun him around quickly and wildly as the young boy screeched in delight. Sakura began punching Naruto for his recklessness and the now sore blonde quickly placed Shunsuke down and grumbled an apology. As Naruto tensed up for another hit from Sakura, Shizune arrived to bring Naruto, Kiba, and Shino back to the tower for a mission. They waved goodbye to group and were off. Ten Ten, Hinata, and Lee left as well and now all that was left from their group-other than Kakashi who had wandered off after congratulating Shunsuke- was Sakura and Sasuke.

Before Shunsuke had even made his way over to Sakura, Sasuke had already retreated a few feet away and watched on as several villagers whom Sasuke didn't know came up and congratulated Shunsuke- giving him their impressed opinions. After the crowd around finally began to dilute out, Sasuke made his was closer. Shunsuke saw him coming and gave him a smile that was a little warmer than usual. "Thanks for teaching me the Fireball jutsu Sasuke-sama."

Sasuke nodded. "You were very good today Shunsuke," he congratulated.

"…Think we can try out some new moves soon?" Shunsuke asked as he scratched the back of his neck. Sasuke smiled slightly.

"Of course."

"Hey Fireman!" A young voice yelled. Shunsuke turned towards the voice, beamed, then ran over to greet Aito and Seiichi.

"You were very good today Shunsuke," Seiichi commended as the trio walked back towards where Shunsuke was. He placed an affectionate hand on Shunsuke's head and his grey-blue eyes closed as he smiled.

"Thanks! You both did great too!" Shunsuke said, jumping ahead and mimicking their kicks and punches. Aito laughed and ran behind him as Seiichi continued towards Sakura at his own pace.

"Hello Sakura-sama," Seiichi bowed as he reached the older woman. Hearing his brother, Aito called out hello from over where he was playing with Shunsuke.

"Hey guys," Sakura smiled. "Needless to say you both did incredible. Your skills are only improving Seiichi, Aito's too!"

"Thank you," Seiichi bowed again. Shunsuke's and Aito's roughhousing had landed the boys back near the group. Aito threw a kick at Shunsuke who dove to dodge it and popped back up behind his friend. Twisting his arm, he swung the taller boy around and ended up bumping him into Sasuke.

"Oops, sorry," Aito apologized immediately. He broke free and straightened up to give Sasuke a polite, apologetic bow. Sasuke nodded back in good humor.

"It's no problem."

"Oh hey," Shunsuke said scratching his hair. "This is Aito and that's Seiichi. This here's Sasuke-sama you guys."

"Sasuke-sama? Wow it's an honor to meet you," Seiichi bowed deeply. Aito mimicked his brother as typical.

"Nice t' meet you."

"It's nice to meet you both as well," Sasuke nodded. "I've heard a lot about you Aito."

Aito smiled respectfully.

"Hey Mama, I'm gonna go speak to Ashihara-san," Shunsuke pointed as he grabbed Aito and ran off. Seiichi bade Sakura and Sasuke goodbye and slowly followed the two young boys. Once they were a good distance away, Sakura came closer to Sasuke and spoke lowly.

"You asked me a while ago why Shunsuke doesn't test for genin. Shunsuke…he wants to be as strong as possible and the best he can be, but honestly power and renown isn't everything to him." Sakura started as she stared at her son in the distance. "I don't know if you noticed or not-it's pretty hard to tell- but Seiichi is going blind. We've halted the process and hopefully can reverse it, but we're at an impasse for treatment and honestly anything can happen. Seiichi's also really prone to illness but despite all that, he's still managing to graduate and undoubtedly will do so as number one in his class…but if we can't find a treatment…his future as a ninja is uncertain.

"Shunsuke and Aito were friends since they were babies-when I ran into Aito's mother and brother at the market. And Seiichi…he's always been like an older brother to Shunsuke as well and helped him out with his training. If Shunsuke were to accept Iruka-sensei and the other chunin's offer to graduate the academy, his skills are actually so advanced that he would unseat Seiichi as the number one graduate. Neither Seiichi nor Aito are petty people and both boys were ecstatic to hear that Shunsuke could graduate so early. They wanted him to accept the offer. But Shunsuke told me that out of love and respect for Seiichi he wanted to wait until next year, after Seiichi'd graduated as first in his class. It doesn't matter if Seiichi can go on to be a ninja or not-a well earned accomplishment like that is something he'd never forget."

Sasuke's eyes moved slowly to Shunsuke. He watched as the two younger boys were now attempting to wrestle a laughing Seiichi to the ground. He shook his head slowly in pure, complete awe. When Sasuke was in the Academy, he would have undoubtedly accepted the opportunity to graduate early. And also, if Shunsuke had accepted the offer, he would have graduated the academy at age five: a feat only Kakashi had accomplished. However, out of deference for a friend's brother, Shunsuke unhesitatingly passed it up.

"…I'd like to take Shunsuke to lunch after this…in congratulations." Sasuke said, looking off past where Shunsuke was.

Sakura nodded and shrugged. "Yeah…yeah that's fine."

Aito and Seiichi were preparing to leave and Shunsuke was making his way back to where Sakura and Sasuke stood awkwardly waiting. Sakura saw Aito and his family waving goodbye in the distance and she plastered on a smile and waved goodbye back.

"We headed home now Mama?" Shunsuke asked as he scrawled random figures in the dirt using his foot.

"Nuh uh, Sasuke wants to take you out for lunch." Sakura winked and smiled down at Shunsuke. "It's your reward for doing so great."

Shunsuke thought for a moment then nodded hesitantly. "Um, ok."

Sasuke began walking off and Shunsuke hugged Sakura before slowly following Sasuke.

"Well," Sasuke asked, stopping without turning around. "Are you coming or not…Sakura?"

Sakura's head snapped up to look at Sasuke and her face scrunched in confliction. Shunsuke's bright smile and prodding eyes made her face slowly lax and she smiled.

"Yeah. Yeah I'm coming."

Shunsuke laughed happily and ran to grab Sakura's hand and pulled her along. He heard their footsteps behind them slow and then, Sasuke felt a visual and physical sensation so great that he couldn't even imagine the human body was capable of feeling: Shunsuke ran along between them with a wide toothy grin. His right hand held on to Sakura's whose bright face shone in laughter as he eagerly pulled her along. And on his left, he looked up and flashed an enthusiastic smile to Sasuke as he pulled the older man along as well-holding his hand for the first time in weeks.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter wasn't as long as I wanted it to be and I didn't get to what I'd wanted to get to, but if I'd waited until I got where I'd wanted, then you guys would've been waiting longer for an update. So yeah, I know it's a cliffy-esque ending and I'm sorry about that guys, but I'm trying to make sure I get out at least one chapter every week for you guys =) That's a sign that you can expect the next chapter to be fairly SakuSasu.<strong>

**Okay, my spill time's over. Time for you to talk-review please!**

**See ya soon! xoxoxoxoxo**


	10. Chapter 10

***Hides under a table* I know long time no update huh? But the week/weekend was kinda crazy on my end so there was no time. Also in this chapter they have phones- it's a story for the imagination, no? **

**But yeah, like I said before, the slow updates are due to school-I've got three tests this week so I've been studying for those. This chapter's pretty long, so I hope that makes up for it! =)**

* * *

><p>Sasuke sat at the table with an expression akin to horror. He thought that he had pretty much seen every major aspect of Shunsuke's personality by now, but there was one he'd never been introduced to. Unfortunately for Sasuke's wallet, and insatiable appetite was one of those traits that he was now discovering. As Shunsuke finished up his second plate-both adults still working on their first- he turned to Sasuke and flashed a pleading smile.<p>

"Can I get another order? Pleeease?"

Sasuke looked at Shunsuke's almost empty plate then back at the tiny boy with wide, unbelieving eyes. _Where the hell does he keep all that stuff? _When they had gone out to dinner in the group and when he had gone to Sakura's home for dinner, he didn't remember Shunsuke eating _nearly_ this much.

"Shunsuke, that's enough don't you think?" Sakura tried for Sasuke's sake.

"Just _one_ more entrée, please." Shunsuke pushed. Sakura shot Sasuke a quick glance and the latter nodded warily.

"Alright! I'm gonna try the gyudon this time!" he informed them with a sparkle in his eyes. As he called out his order Sakura looked towards Sasuke.

Upon seeing his face still frozen in shock she laughed. "Oh he's like this all the time, it's not to make you bankrupt or anything. With dinner at home he knows it's whatever he gets and sometimes he may ask for more, but when we go out? Forget it, he tries to sample the entire menu."

"He didn't do this when we all went to dinner," Sasuke hissed in alarm.

"Yeah, surprised me too," Sakura nodded. "Maybe it was because he wasn't comfortable around you yet, I dunno. Plus, there was a lot of food already on the table, we didn't make individual orders so no one probably noticed. Sasuke simply shook his head slowly and opened his mouth to say something, but Shunsuke interrupted.

As the young child waited eagerly for his food, he looked to Sakura and Sasuke. "I only wanted one more _entrée_…that means I can still try some a' th' dessert or appetizers ok?"

Sasuke's eyes widened once more and his mouth completely dropped. He rubbed the back of his neck and swallowed a sigh-from now on, he would allow Sakura to make the suggestions.

* * *

><p>"Wow, it's awfully chilly," Sakura noted as the trio stepped outside from the restaurant. Sasuke looked upward to the grey sky.<p>

"It's going to rain soon."

"I guess we'd better hurry and head home," Sakura nodded in agreement to Sasuke's hypothesis.

"Can we stop by the bakery on the way home and buy some kashi pan please?"

"**Shunsuke,**" Sakura started with wide eyes. "You've eaten enough for today. Heck you've eaten enough for the week!"

"It's not for me!" Shunsuke started quickly. "I was gonna get it for Uncle Naruto. We ca' just keep it in my room 'til he comes to get it, that's all."

Sakura looked down at Shunsuke with an impassive face marking her disbelief. A light drizzle began falling as Shunsuke sighed.

"Fine, we don't have to get it…**today**. But when we go out tomorrow-"

"We won't either." Sakura finished with a stern look. Shunsuke was about to say something, but the rain picked up in strength and Sasuke spoke first.

"We need to hurry."

The three quickened their footsteps as the rain pelted down and slowly they began a light jog, dashing through the village streets and splashing though puddles on the way. Shunsuke intentionally altered his course so that he could splash through as many puddles as possible. He laughed each time and at one point, he stopped in a fairly deep one and began stomping his feet harshly. The two adults stopped and turned to him.

"Come on Shunsuke, we have to hurry," Sakura called through the rain.

"Okay Mama," Shunsuke called back, his eyes fixed on the massive puddle that Sakura and Sasuke had just run around. Sakura realized his intent and opened her mouth to speak. "Shunsuke, n-"

But she was too late, the young child had already sprang up and forward and landed in the puddle with a splash big enough to wet both adults from the mid waist down. His eyes widened when he saw his mother's wide eyed expression and he apologized.

"Sorry Mama," he tried, patting her stomach. Sakura began shaking her head slowly and a slow, playful smile formed.

"You'd better run."

Shunsuke's eyes lit up in excitement and he took off laughed wildly. Sakura chased quickly behind him and Sasuke followed, not in the spirit of the game, but rather to get out of the rain. As Sakura gained on Shunsuke, the young child wheeled around and ran to Sasuke's side as a shield.

"Help me!" he laughed as Sakura began chasing him around the now still Uchiha. Sasuke didn't move and Shunsuke's hands grabbed onto his wrist as Sakura scooped the young boy up and pulled him away, spinning him in a circle. Shunsuke laughed as did Sakura as she set him carefully back down on the ground. He leaned into her waist laughing and wrapped his arms around her, then turned to Sasuke.

"You were s'posed to help me," he stated, still smiling.

"You two were playing." Sasuke responded simply.

Shunsuke was still smiling and nodded. "Yeah, and **you** were s'pposed too!"

"Why?" Sasuke asked-not in callousness, but rather in genuine confusion on why he should impose on what he perceived to be as Shunsuke and Sakura's game. The way Shunsuke's smile slowly fell and how his eyes narrowed in confusion alerted to Sasuke that his response wasn't the best one he could have chosen.

"Nevermind," Shunsuke shrugged as he let go of Sakura. "I guess you wouldn't get it." Then the young child simply took off again, leaving both adults to follow him.

* * *

><p>As Sakura finished up breakfast that Sunday morning, there was a resonating knock on the front door. Less than two seconds elapsed before the knock started up again.<p>

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming," Sakura muttered to herself as she made her way to the door. When she opened, she was surprised to see Yushin, a medical-nin-in-training.

"Forgive me for the intrusion," he bowed politely. "But Lady Hokage asked me to deliver this to you. You're needed at the hospital." With one more bow, he dismissed himself quickly. Sakura held the note she'd just received and unfolded it with a sigh. She read the letter quickly and carefully. She was needed immediately to aid Tsunade in performing emergency surgery as well as providing extra help for the currently busy hospital. Rubbing the back of her neck and closing the door, she began thinking of who she could ask to watch Shunsuke for her since she wasn't sure how long it would take and she knew the young child would get restless of sitting in the lobby after and extended amount of time. Still pondering, Sakura walked into her son's bedroom to find the young boy flushed and sweating on his tousled sheets.

"Shunsuke," Sakura whispered as she walked over and placed a hand on the young child's sweaty shoulder. Immediately, her hand was enflamed by the heat convectively transferred from her son. "Shunsuke." She repeated but with more urgency and alarm this time.

Shunsuke's head heavily fell to face her and he opened his tired eyes slowly. Sakura took one look at the dried mucus below his nose and knew her son was sick. She sighed in sympathy.

"Aw, honey." she soothed as she stroked his hair.

"I don't feel good Mama," Shunsuke's voice was gravelly and weak. Sakura knelt down and kissed the young child's head gently. "Sweetie, I know you're not feeling well, but some shinobi were just brought into the hospital and they're in really bad shape and the hospital's really busy. I have to run there but I promise I'll be back as soon as possible."

Shunsuke nodded weakly in understanding. "Who's gonna watch me?" he coughed.

Sakura sighed. Everyone she knew except for Ino and Shino were on missions, and she knew that Ino was filling in at the flower shop and with Shino-though they had actually gotten closer-she didn't feel comfortable enough to ask him to come over and watch her son and she knew Shino most likely wouldn't be too keen on the idea either….But there was one shinobi she knew wouldn't be receiving any missions any time soon.

"Shunsuke…" Sakura began hesitantly. "Everyone's off on missions, and I have to leave immediately…maybe we could call Sasuke-sama to watch you?"

Shunsuke nodded and despite his lethargy, Sakura could see the slight hesitation he had at the idea.

"There's nothing I can do baby," Shunsuke nodded again-this time with seemingly more acceptance- and Sakura went to call Sasuke.

"Yeah?" Sasuke answered irritably as he picked up the phone after several long rings.

"Sasuke, it's Sakura," the female began and leaned against the wall with a slight sigh. Sasuke's tone changed slightly.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Sakura started, then shook her head to herself. "I mean, I'm calling because I just got called into the hospital and Shunsuke's really sick right now. I really don't want him out anywhere, so I was wondering if maybe you could come over and watch him until I'm done?"

"Yeah," Sasuke answered quicker than Sakura had expected him too. "I'll be over shortly."

Sakura heard a faint click as the phone abruptly hung up and placed the item back on the receiver in relief. She made her way down the hall into Shunsuke's room where she squatted beside the bed. Shunsuke's eyes were closed, but he was still awake. His tired lids opened slowly when he sensed his mother's presence.

"Sasuke'll be over any minute okay?" She soothed, stroking his hair once more. Shunsuke nodded slightly before closing his eyes again and Sakura remained beside him a few moments longer before finally getting up and dressing and finished breakfast. When she was nearly halfway dressed, there was a knocking at the front door.

"Oh wow…" she murmured to herself. She was sure it was Sasuke and she didn't expect him to arrive so soon. Sure enough, when she opened the front door, Sasuke stood waiting.

"Hey come on in," Sakura smiled as she stepped aside and opened the door slightly further to allow the man to enter.

"He's in the bed right now," Sakura continued once the room fell silent. "Look Sasuke, I really appreciate this." Sakura nodded genuinely and in gratitude.

Sasuke shook his head and shrugged. "He's m-**our** son, it's not a problem."

Sasuke's correction as well as the slight emphasis he placed on it made Sakura smile broadly. She cleared her throat-still smiling slightly- and continued. "Um, he probably won't be hungry right now, but breakfast is done. Of course you're free to have some. And hopefully I'll be back by later on today, but if not there's stuff to eat here."

Sasuke nodded silently. "Alright."

"I'm going to go tell Shunsuke goodbye." Sakura disappeared into the young child's room and returned about a minute later. "Well he says he's not hungry now, just tired. So I guess he just wants to sleep it off for now. Like I said, there's food here and…yeah, I guess I'll go now. Thanks again."

"Alright," Sasuke repeated and watched as Sakura closed the door and headed off to work. Sasuke sighed inwardly and looked around-it felt so awkward for him to be there. Not sure of what else to do, Sasuke silently made his way back to Shunsuke's room and looked inside. Shunsuke lay under the covers, slightly damp, and breathing steadily. Sasuke accurately assumed that the young child had gone back to sleep and after remaining there for a few moments, he returned to the front.

* * *

><p>At seven o'clock, Shunsuke still had not woken up. Sasuke now sat in the kitchen, reclined in one of the wooden chairs. His leg shook in restlessness and he decided to once again go check on Shunsuke. The cup of water he had given the young child still remained a quarter of the way full as it had been when Sasuke'd left the first time. Sasuke began a now familiar ritual: he listened for the light snoring caused by the young child's congestion, and when he couldn't hear it, he remained at the doorway to make certain he could see the steady rise and fall of his son's chest.<p>

Finally, the Uchiha left the young boy's room and headed outside to sit on the terrace. At eight o'clock, Shunsuke had still not woken up, Sakura was still not home, and Sasuke was more restless than ever. With nothing else to do, his idle mind began wandering. Uncontrollable illusions of him actually living with Sakura were beginning to surface when they were cut off by Shunsuke quietly joining Sasuke outside.

"Hello Shunsuke. How are you feeling?"

Shunsuke nodded and shuffled to sit beside Sasuke with an air of distraction. "Fine. Did I tell you that Friday this boy in my class told us he was tryin' to make dinner even though he wasn't s'posed t' do it by himself and he ended up making a mess." The young child spoke randomly as he stared up at the darkening sky.

Sasuke's brow furrowed at the randomness and he muttered, "Huh?"

Shunsuke just nodded and continued. "Yeah, he was gonna make ramen an' accident'ly knocked the pot over and spilled a canister of rice and a glass that were on the counter _and _he couldn't turn the stove back off cause of all the stuff in the way so he was scared his house was gonna burn down."

Sasuke scratched his eyebrow and shook his head slowly. "Did he get in trouble?" Sasuke asked, trying not to make Shunsuke feel like he wasn't interested in his story, even though he couldn't follow it.

Shunsuke shrugged and answered slowly. "No…I don't think so. **'Cause it was a accident**."

Sasuke nodded slowly. "Ok…" he said uncertainly and turned his attention back forward. It was silent for a few more seconds until Shunsuke spoke.

"Actually…" he started as his eyes looked upward and away from Sasuke. "It wasn't a boy in my class and it wasn't Friday. It was me…I just did it."

Sasuke flew up and bolted quickly into the house. He entered the kitchen where a mix of spilled rice, broken glass and spreading water littered the kitchen floor. Sasuke's hand reflexively gripped his spiky hair as he looked at the mess. His eyes caught sight of the stove where the heat was turned up too high and an orange border danced on the tips of the flickering blue flames. Quickly and cautiously, Sasuke navigated his way across the messy floor and turned the range off. Once that was taken care of, he turned and faced the mess griping his hair once more. Shunsuke slowly materialized at the doorframe and peeked around to see if Sasuke looked angry. With wide eyed shock, Sasuke only looked at Shunsuke who winced back slightly.

"I'm sorry Sasuke-sama," he apologized as he hugged the door frame.

"How the hell did I not hear _this_?" Sasuke muttered to himself as he shook his head slowly and surveyed the kitchen.

"That's the same thing I thought," Shunsuke breathed in relief with his eyes glued to the ground.

Sasuke sighed. "I guess I'd better clean this up before Sakura gets home."

"I'll help!" Shunsuke offered taking a step into the kitchen.

"Stop!" Sasuke barked out and Shunsuke froze and looked at him with wide confused eyes. "You might cut yourself." Sasuke explained, trying to make his voice softer.

Carefully, Sasuke navigated his way across the floor and to Shunsuke where he placed his hands on his son's sides and lifted him up from the floor. Sasuke made his way to the kitchen table slowly, not only because he was trying to avoid the glass, but because this was the first time he and Shunsuke had made physical contact other than hand holding. When they finally reached the table, Sasuke carefully placed Shunsuke in one of the wooden chairs and was amazed at how empty and cold his arms now seemed.

"Stay there and I'll clean this up." Sasuke told Shunsuke as he looked around for a broom. Shunsuke looked at the ground and pointed to the small closet next to the kitchen. Sasuke went to it and found the broom propped inside. (As he reached for it he couldn't help but feel some sense of contentment that Shunsuke knew what he was looking for. No matter how obvious it may have been, Sasuke decided to attribute it to some sort of telepathic father son bond.)

He returned to the kitchen where Shunsuke had drew his legs in the chair and sat with his head on the table.

"…Are you alright?" Sasuke asked while sweeping slow, even strokes.

Shunsuke nodded with his head on his arms. "Mm hmm. I'm really sorry Sasuke-sama."

Sasuke resumed sweeping the entire floor to make sure all the glass and rice was up. "I shouldn't have left you in here alone, **I'm** sorry." Shunsuke's head snapped slightly up and he gave a quick nod and an uncomfortable shrug before setting his head back on the table. As Sasuke began moping up the water that was left on the floor, he resumed speaking. "You're not hurt, so that's all that matters…but…let's still not tell Sakura about this."

Shunsuke gave a small laugh and readjusted his head in his arms. "Yeah."

"Still hungry?" Sasuke asked. He realized it was a dumb question, but he was trying to initiate a conversation. Shunsuke nodded vehemently and Sasuke gave one nod back. "What would you like?"

"Ice cream." the child answered quickly. Sasuke gave a short laugh.

"Yeah right, so Sakura can kill my ass?" Instantly, Sasuke regretted not controlling his sarcasm or his tongue around Shunsuke, but the young child giggled.

"Mama wouldn't kill you. She wouldn't know." Shunsuke whispered.

"Why don't we just find something else instead." Sasuke whispered sarcastically back. The older man began looking through the cabinets as Shunsuke jumped from the chair and headed to the refrigerator. Sasuke found nothing in the cabinet and leaned against it, turning to face Shunsuke.

The child's face was twisted in consideration. "Nothing in here. I guess we have to finish up that ice cream." He quickly tried to close the fridge.

"I'll check to make sure." Sasuke gave a sarcastic smile, he opened the fridge to see a variety of food including items Sakura had labeled they could eat. He opened the refrigerator wide and turned to Shunsuke with a pointed shake quirk of his brow.

"Where'd that come from?" Shunsuke blinked innocently.

"Yeah." Sasuke gave a quick nod showing his unconvincing. Shunsuke sighed and rolled his eyes slightly at being found out. Then with a resigned grin sat at the table and allowed Sasuke to do the rest of the cooking for the night.

* * *

><p>"I thought you said you knew how to cook?" Shunsuke croaked with wide eyes as Sasuke set his dinner plate on the table.<p>

"It's just cooked a little more…thoroughly than Sakura usually does it." Sasuke retorted defensively. Shunsuke poked the hard, charred fish with his finger.

"I don't think it's supposed to be black Sasuke-sama-"

"I told you, it's cooked more thoroughly-"

"Lookit, I dunno what's my fish or my vegetables. Or wait is this rice….?" Shunsuke leaned forward into his plate and stared in genuine awe.

"Look Shunsuke, it's gonna taste the same either way. Sakura already marinated it, all I did was fry it."

"I'll wait 'til you eat yours," Shunsuke scoffed as shook his head at his steaming plate. Sasuke's eyebrow twitched.

"I'm not eating."

Shunsuke's eyes widened. "Why? 'Cause you don't know what's what too?"

"_**No**_. Because I ate before you woke up, I'm not hungry." Sasuke lied. Shunsuke's brow cocked in unbelief.

"Fine, you can have a bit of mine." Shunsuke challenged, he narrowed his eyes and pushed the plate towards Sasuke. He leaned forward with a satisfied smirk. "Might wanna eat while it's still hot."

Sasuke's jaw tightened and he locked eyes irritably with Shunsuke. He reached slowly for the chopsticks and picked them up.

"Oooh try that black thing. Well… _that_ black thing." Shunsuke clarified as he pointed specifically to the most charred thing on his plate. Sasuke's chopsticks hovered over the item for a moment and Shunsuke waited in anticipation. After a few seconds more, Sasuke finally slammed the chopsticks down and sighed, leaning into the table.

"You just want ramen, Shunsuke?" He sighed once more shaking his head at the floor. Shunsuke nodded gratefully and the older men set off to make them both a meal even he couldn't mess up.

* * *

><p>Once Sasuke had cut Shunsuke off after two bowls of ramen, the two leaned back into their chairs.<p>

"I see you didn't lose your appetite." Sasuke noted.

"Well," Shunsuke corrected. "Your food almost did it for me."

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the young child and lightly threw his napkin at the young boy who giggled back. They sat in silence for a while before Shunsuke spoke.

"Hey, lemme show you my pets," Shunsuke jumped from the table. He jerked his head for Sasuke to follow him into his bedroom where his pet snake also lived. Once the older man had entered, he led him over to the tank and pointed at thin, long black snake.

"That's Kaiju, and that," he said pointing to the frog in the next tank. "That's Gamu. Uncle Naruto got 'im for me."

"I thought Sakura hated frogs?"

Shunsuke smirked mischievously. "She does, that's why Uncle Naruto got it for me," he said as he wriggled his eyebrows.

Sasuke gave a short laugh. "So you like snakes?"

"Yeah," Shunsuke nodded. He moved a small step stool in front of the tank and got atop, reached in, and picked up Kaiju. He made a hissing sound and absently began moving Kaiju around in slow slithering motion and placed the snake back in his tank. Shunsuke continued hissing, flicked his tongue between teeth, and pressed his palms together moving them in front of him in an horizontal wave. In a quick jerk, he jokingly thrust this hands towards Sasuke. Sasuke looked at Shunsuke with an amused, furrowed brow.

"I'm poisonous," Shunsuke warned, he straightened up and look at Sasuke with wide, warning eyes. When Sasuke didn't move Shunsuke groaned.

"Sasuke-sama, you were s'pposed to run!"

"Why?"

" 'Cause we were playin'?…I told you I was poisonous?…Now I'm supposed to chase you?…Never mind." Shunsuke sighed exasperatedly when Sasuke's expression didn't change. The young child turned dejectedly turned to the tank and stared at Kaiju. "Can I play with him up front Sasuke-sama?…Sasuke-sama?"

Shunsuke turned around and looked confusedly around the empty room. "Sasuke-sama?" He called again, walking hesitantly to the doorway and peeking around. Shunsuke was startled when Sasuke suddenly walked from the front room and stopped at the end of the hall.

"Where'd you go?" Shunsuke asked walking towards him. But the young child paused in confusion when Sasuke matched his steps and moved backward.

"If it's all the same to you, I'd prefer not to get poisoned." Sasuke smirked. Shunsuke looked at him in confusion for a moment, then a huge smile broke across his face and he laughed.

"Well you'd better run," he laughed, lifting his hands again and hissing. Sasuke laughed slightly and in an instant he took off through the house again.

* * *

><p>As Sakura quickly made her way through the slightly crowded streets that night, her mind was preoccupied with worry. She knew that Sasuke was a fully grown man with ample common sense, but still it was now a little after nine o'clock and Sasuke had been home with Shunsuke all day. Sasuke had never had to worry about taking care of someone else. Much less a child. Even more so a child who was ill. It seemed like common sense for him to know the basics-keep the young boy hydrated, monitor his fever-but as Shunsuke's mother, Sakura couldn't help but worry.<p>

Sakura opened her front door and hurriedly entered the house. She froze when she ran into Shunsuke and Sasuke asleep on the couch. Shunsuke was cocooned up in a thick, wool blanket and his slightly snoring body was rested against Sasuke's-the latter of whom lay sprawled on the couch in a seemingly exasperated sleep. Sakura brought a hand to her mouth to muffle her adoring laugh, but Sasuke-a naturally light sleeper-began to stir at the noise.

His eyes opened slowly and he saw Sakura now standing above him with her pink brows raised in a smile.

"Sakura?" He muttered as he began to sit up, but once he realized the weight pressed against him he froze. Sasuke looked down to see Shunsuke's peaceful face resting against his abdomen. When the young child had first fallen asleep, he was at the other end of the couch, but at some point in time-probably when Sasuke stretched himself out along the entire couch-the young child must have readjusted himself so that he was lying on Sasuke. He looked down at Shunsuke's peaceful face and made his breathing shallower so as not to stir the young child. Unfortunately though, Shunsuke already began readjusting himself when Sasuke had lifted initially. The young child now moaned sleepily before turning over and wedging himself between the back of the chair and Sasuke's still frozen body.

"Long night?" Sakura laughed lightly as she leaned against the wall.

"Hn." Sasuke responded as the corners of his mouth tugged upward.

"Well thanks. I know how tiring Shunsuke can be-even when he's sick."

"He wasn't a problem," Sasuke objected with a shrug. Secretly, however, Shunsuke had completely worn him out. The two had run around playing for what seemed like an eternity and only a little more than an half hour ago the young child finally fell asleep.

Sakura kept smiling and began picking up the array of things scattered across the floor. "So I'm guessing you guys had fun right?"

Sasuke nodded.

"You eat or do you want anything?" He watched as Sakura routinely cleaned. He knew she was tired- there was no doubt she was tired- but she did this everyday: worked, took cared of Shunsuke, cleaned, cooked and trudged into bed. A part buried inside him couldn't help but want to be around a lot more to help Sakura out.

"No, I'm fine. Thank you. I'll put Shunsuke in bed for you," Sasuke offered as he raised from the couch and lifted Shunsuke in his arms. Sakura followed behind with the young boy's toys and placed them in their respective places in the child's room while Sasuke pulled the covers over the sleeping child.

"I hate it when he's sick," Sakura whispered sadly as the two stood in the small bedroom, watching their son sleep.

"Hmm?"

Sakura sighed. " I just don't like seeing him hurt or not his usual self…you know?"

Sasuke nodded slowly. "Yeah….But children get sick. You do a good job of taking care of him so it's not your fault. At least you're around to make sure he gets better."

Sakura smiled. "Hmm, yeah. It sounds weird, especially since I've had five years to come to terms with it, but sometimes it just feels so…unbelievable to think that he's my son."

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked in hesitant confusion. He looked at Sakura with his brows furrowed in slight worry

She laughed again and shook her head. "I just never thought I'd be able to create anything as wonderful and special as him. That either one of us could."

Sasuke smiled slowly as he looked at the slumbering child. He understood what she meant. "I'm sorry about before." Sasuke stated after a few moments of silence.

"Huh?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes in thought and, still staring towards Shunsuke, continued. "They way I acted when I returned and the things I said. I apologize… I'm also sorry for leaving you again…"

Sakura stared at Sasuke with wide eyes for a moment without speaking. Finally her shoulders lifted slowly and she shook her head. "I'd be lying if I said I wasn't hurt by any of it. I'd be lying if I said I didn't want you to apologize or that I wasn't waiting for it. But either way, I just want us to move on. I just want to move past all that, the three of us together. I'm just…I'm afraid that the only thing that'll happen is that history will repeat itself all over again. I don't think I can take it a third time around and Shunsuke sure as hell can't deal with the blow…"

Sasuke sighed inwardly in understanding and walked towards Sakura. Gingerly, he lifted his hands and finally cupped them on both of her warm cheeks, tilting her shocked face up to look at him. With his jaw flexing tightly in determination, he locked his onyx eyes with her emerald ones and spoke intently and carefully-hoping to convey his genuineness.

"I know after my past it's hard to believe me, but I'm not leaving you or Shunsuke. Not again."

Sakura's mouth dropped slightly and worked to say something but no sounds came out. She resulted to shaking her head quickly-a gesture she herself wasn't sure the symbolism behind-but Sasuke applied gentle pressure to his hands to steady her head from moving and once again fixed his eyes on hers.

"I'm not leaving you Sakura," he stated firmly once more.

Sakura's already unsteady breath trembled slightly as she felt his thumbs begin gently stroking the apples of her cheeks and his remaining fingertips lightly moved themselves on the back of her neck. His strong jaw flexed intensely and his lips stayed pressed in a thin line. Sakura watched him in stunned, uncertain silence and he stared deeply back at her. After a few moments of confliction, he slowly leaned forward, still maintaining eye contact, and watched as her mouth slacked even more and her eyes clouded all the more in fear. Not fear of kissing him again-but fear of kissing him again tonight, and mourning his absence once more tomorrow. She wasn't fully ready yet, Sasuke realized as he was now inches from her unmoving face. At the last moment, he tilted his head up slightly and against her tense forehead, he closed his eyes and pressed his lips for about three seconds. Slowly pulling back, he looked into her glassy eyes.

"I'm not leaving," he repeated once more, stroking her face once again. He saw the small smile flicker at the corner of her now closed mouth, and that was all he needed for the night. "You've had a long day at work, I'll let you rest now. Good night," Sasuke spoke quietly before slowly removing his hands from her face and turning to leave.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey let me know if the chapter seems too rushed, ok? Like I said I've been so busy with school and I really wanted to get this chapter out, so I feel like in the process I may have rushed the development of scenes and that can really mess up the qualityflow of a story ya know. I tried making more use of page breaks to counteract that, but still….  
>So yeah please review ok? Thanks a million! =D<strong>

**See ya soon! xoxoxoxoxo**


	11. Chapter 11

**YAYYYYY WE BROKE THE 100 REVIEW MARK! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT! XD Haha in case you guys can't tell I'm super excited! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Oh yeah and my test scores came back- all A's hellz yeah! Haha**

**My thanks go out for your patience as well. I stayed up all night tonight because I was determined to get this chapter out so I hope you guys like it! =)**

* * *

><p>The next morning, there was a knock on Sakura's door. She cracked it open and peered outside to find Sasuke standing there. "Sasuke, hey!" she smiled, opening the door and allowing him space to come in. Sasuke hesitated and remained in the doorway. It was tempting not to go inside. The smell of breakfast already cooking wafted through the open doorway, and Sakura looked even more inviting: she wore short cloth shorts that barely passed her mid thigh and a tight, black tank top.<p>

Her body had returned nicely back to its shape-other than Shunsuke, the fat that slightly increased her tantalizing curves of her breasts and hips were the only evidence of her past pregnancy. She turned her attention back to the stove and nodded to the table for Sasuke to sit down which he did.

Sasuke sat quietly- his eyes trailing her through the kitchen. The delicious smell of fish swam through the kitchen as it sizzled in the pan. She pulled out enough bread for the three of them, placed in on a tray and put in in the oven to toast. Then she pulled out the eggs and mixed the ingredients to prepare tamagoyaki.

Sasuke snapped from his stupor of watching her and rose hesitantly. "Do you need help?"

Sakura turned to him in surprise and shrugged. "No, that's ok…Thanks though I appreciate it."

Sasuke nodded and returned to his seat.

"So how have you been?"

Sasuke nodded again. "Fine…You?"

Sakura nodded and shrugged. "Everything's been good." The kitchen fell silent again aside from the cooking food. "Shunsuke should be up soon." Sakura stated, glancing at the clock.

Sasuke nodded again and lightly tapped his fingers on the table. A couple of minutes later, Shunsuke's footsteps could be heard on the floor.

"Hey Mama," He yawned. His eyes were still closed and he walked slowly into the kitchen. He stopped before entering and finally opened his eyes. He noticed Sasuke as Sakura greeted him back. "Hey Sasuke-sama." Shunsuke said quietly.

"Hello Shunsuke. I came to see if you were feeling better." Shunsuke gave a small smile and nodded.

"Yeah I'm feeling better." It was true, although the young child still sounded congested, his eyes definitely didn't look as drained as they had the previous day and the little bit of red coloration that usually colored his fair face had returned.

"That's good." Sasuke nodded.

"Sasuke's staying for breakfast. Can you set the table for the three of us." Shunsuke yawned again and nodded as he shuffled around the table but Sasuke stopped him.

"You just woke up Shunsuke, I'll do it. It's fine."

"You know where to look?" Sakura nodded towards the cupboards that housed the plates and cups. Sasuke pulled out three sets as well as eating utensils and carried them to the table. Shunsuke sat at the table with his head in his arms and watched them both intently.

As Sasuke arranged the dishes, Sakura spoke over her shoulder. "Hey did you guys see the canister of rice I had?"

Both male's eyes widened and Shunsuke looked at Sasuke for assistance.

"I dropped it accidentally. I'll get you another one. " Sasuke offered.

Sakura nodded, then with a furrowed brow teased, "Sasuke you're such a klutz."

"Alright Sakura."

"Aww, are you mad?" Sakura taunted even more. "It's ok Sasuke, not everyone can be coordinated."

"Sakura please don't make me come over there," Sasuke started in his agitated tone. However, he knew she was jesting and it didn't bother him at all, which he knew she knew as well.

"Relax, I won't." Sakura turned and sighed with a straight face. "I know how hard it'll be for you to make this walk without falling."

"Sakura, I swear…" Sasuke muttered as he walked towards her.

"I'm cooking! I'm cooking! I'm cooking!" Sakura tried quickly, holding up her spatula. Noticing Sasuke had no intention of slowing down she attempted to dart quickly away, but Sasuke quickly reached out and grabbed her. Careful not to cause her harm, but firm enough to keep her from escaping, he twisted her arm behind her back and pinned her back to his chest.

"What was that?" He asked lowly as Sakura vainly twisted lightly to try to escape.

She laughed. "Let me go Sasuke, the food's gonna burn."

"Well take it back." Sasuke responded simply.

Sakura growled under her breath and after another failed attempted huffed. "Fine!"

"Fine what?" Sasuke smirked.

"**I take it back!**"

"Take what back?" Sasuke prodded.

Sakura snarled. "You're not a klutz Sasuke."

"Well what am I then?"

"An asshole," Sakura muttered quietly enough so Shunsuke couldn't hear, but loud enough to make sure Sasuke did. He applied a little more pressure on his hold and she sighed.

"You're a great, great man Sasuke Uchiha. That's what you are." Sakura replied sarcastically and Sasuke let her go.

"And an asshole," She muttered once more once she was free. Sasuke lunged for her but she grabbed his wrist and redirected his hold and looked at Shunsuke pointedly. "I don't think he needs to see you get your butt kicked right now."

Sasuke's scoffed at Sakura's boldness, but straightened up-he wasn't sure how exactly Shunsuke was interpreting his actions but he knew they couldn't be too negative if the typically outspoken child didn't step in.

Instead, he quipped back, "Sakura you and I both know that that'll never happen."

Shunsuke watched as Sakura turned around with a smirk and looked back and forth between the two adults as they bantered with each other. He may be five. He may do stupid things sometimes. He may not know the word for everything he wanted to say. But he wasn't stupid not by a long shot. And any idiot even could see from the playful banters, from the looks both cast with the intent of being seen and without that Sakura and Sasuke were-in their own strange way-flirting.

* * *

><p>"Alright Mama here's the deal," Shunsuke said in an official tone. He walked into the room where he saw Sakura wearing an old, baggy pair of grey sweat pants, a pale blue tank top, and her hair piled up in a messy bun. She sat curled up on the couch leisurely looking through a magazine. Shunsuke took the magazine from her hand and placed it page down on the cushion beside Sakura.<p>

"Uhh..huh?"

"You've been doing all you can to make sure me and Sasuke-sama are getting along fine, right?" Sakura scratched her head and tried to catch up with what was going on.

"Right you have," Shunsuke answered for her. "And apart of that was making sure me and him spent alotta time together, **right**? Yes I'm right." Shunsuke answered, not giving Sakura time to speak. "Well now it's **your** turn. You and Sasuke-sama are gonna go on your own playdate while **I** set everything up."

Sakura's eyes widened. "Shunsuke, no-"

"It's only fair, Mama," the young child interrupted as he held up a finger.

"Shunsuke, there's a big difference between you spending time to bond with Sasuke who's your _father_ than me going out with him when he's nothing but an old friend."

"**So you say**," Shunsuke stressed pointedly.

"_Excuse me?_"

"I'll explain it to you when I'm older," Shunsuke closed his eyes and with an air of arrogance, waved the matter off.

"Shunsuke…" Sakura started lowly. Her son's eyes flew open and he giggled nervously.

"Sorry Mama. But look you _**hafta**_ do it. If **he's** my father and **you're **my mother then you an' Sasuke need to get out and do sumth'n…. Besides, I already told him you were coming. He'll be by night after tomorrow to come and getcha."

Sakura's eyes narrowed. "No you didn't."

"Wanna bet?" Shunsuke smirked mischievously.

Sakura matched Shunsuke's smirk and leaned forward to level her face with Shunsuke's. "Yeah I'll bet that the same way you claim you told him I'm gonna be there, you're telling me the same thing."

Shunsuke's smirk didn't falter. "Ok. You can believe me and be ready. **Or **not believe me and have him come and see you like…_this_. Your choice. G'night Mama!" Shunsuke jumped up and gave Sakura a hug before running off to his bedroom.

* * *

><p>"I hope you don't make skipping class on my expense a habit, Shunsuke," Sasuke smirked as he returned from the tower to once again find Shunsuke waiting outside of his door.<p>

"Ah, I don't skip only when I come here," Shunsuke shrugged casually. Upon seeing the surprised, stern look on Sasuke's face, Shunsuke spoke quickly. "So Sasuke-sama, you an' Mama have a date tomorrow night."

"Excuse me?"

Shunsuke nodded. "Yeah, I already told her about it. We're thinkin' it'll be around six."

"Shunsuke I don't have a date with Sakura."

"You do **now**. She's 'inspectin' you."

"**Expecting**. And why haven't I heard anything about this?"

"Well have you _seen_ Mama lately?" Shunsuke asked, when Sasuke didn't respond, he nodded. "Exactly! So I told her I'd let you know everything you'll need to. An' we both know you have nothin' else to do."

Sasuke cast off the insult with a glare and didn't speak for a moment, but finally he shook his head. "I don't believe you."

Shunsuke shrugged with a sigh. "I dunno why, but fine you don't have to. But when Mama spends her whole night at the restaurant waitin' for you to show up, don't say you didn't know. Gotta go back to class now, bye Sasuke-sama!" Shunsuke waved and raced back to the Academy.

* * *

><p>"Naruto! Kakashi-sensei! This is serious, what am I supposed to do?" Sakura exclaimed as the two men hunched over their steaming bowls of ramen with their body shaking with laughter. When their laughter didn't subside, Sakura angrily slammed her hand down on the counter and looked at them with pleading eyes.<p>

"Okay, okay," Kakashi choked out between laughs. "Explain why you don't want to tell Shunsuke no again?"

"_**Because**_…" Sakura started with a loud exhale. "If I don't do it, then in Shunsuke's eyes I'll be undermining everything I've told him about building a relationship with Sasuke."

"Yeah but you don't _really_ want to go…do you," Naruto said rather than asked.

"No, it'll be awkward as hell."

"Well case settled, tell him that! Another bowl Old Man!" Naruto called out with a wide grin.

"You don't listen at all do you?" Sakura sighed as Naruto simply grinned back.

"In a way Naruto is right. You are Shunsuke's mother, if you don't want to do it, you don't have to."

Sakura scoffed. "It's not that I feel I have to listen to him, but I **do** feel obligated to do it."

"Aaaand we're just talking in circles again," Naruto groaned, slapping his hand over his eyes.

"Never mind you guys," Sakura sighed, turning her attention back to the little bit of ramen remaining in her bowl.

"Look Sakura," Kakashi started gently. "You're asking us for help on something you seem to already have a solution to. If you don't wanna do it that's fine, tell Shunsuke you pass. But if do feel as obligated to do it as you say you do then…."

"Then it looks like you and Sasuke have a play date." Naruto finished with an amused snicker.

* * *

><p>Upon exiting the tower from yet another one of his mandatory meetings at the Hokage's office, Sakura bumped into Sakura who was coming in.<p>

"Hey Sasuke," Sakura smiled, holding her hand up. She was a little more reserved than usual as her mind was preoccupied with the thought of later on that night. Inwardly, she sighed: _if they were like this now, how would it be tonight?_

"Sakura," Sasuke nodded back. He felt equally as awkward and shared the same thought.

It was silent for a moment before Sakura nodded and spoke. "Well I'll see you tonight," she smiled forcedly.

Sasuke nodded once more. "Right."

As the two passed each other, Sakura remembered something and turned to call behind Sasuke. "Oh hey Sasuke, I'm helping out with training at the hospital and I won't be free when Shunsuke gets home from school. Do you mind picking him up?-He asked to stay with you until tonight."

Sasuke's eyes reflexively widened slightly. "Yeah, that's fine." He agreed and Sakura smiled back once more, then waved him goodbye before heading to the Hokage's office.

* * *

><p>That night as Sasuke got ready, he was quickly aware of why Shunsuke wanted to come over.<p>

"You're 'bout to go on a date an' you look like this." Shunsuke gave a condescending nod and drew his mouth in. "Ok. Nice."

Sasuke's face turned into a scowl and he couldn't fight the urge to look down at himself and ask, "What's wrong with this?"

"Nooothin'" Shunsuke assured sarcastically. "Works for **you**, it works for **me**." Sasuke's brow knitted in irritation and as he turned away Shunsuke muttered under his breath, "Mama's had ambushed ninja that clean up better 'n you though…"

"Well what do you suggest I wear Shunsuke?" Sasuke snapped turning around and ripping off his shirt.

"Sasuke-sama, I'm five years old. I'm a boy. What are you askin' me for?"

Sasuke pulled his shirt back on, turned around again and scoffed. "Well you damn sure seem to find something wrong with everything."

Shunsuke scoffed back and sung sarcastically under his breath. "I don't need eyes to see this problem."

Sasuke growled loudly and angrily jerked his shirt off before returning to his drawer to pick something else out.

"Is this better?" He asked. He wore a solid black v-neck shirt and khaki pants.

"I guess. Might be good enough to get even you a second date." Shunsuke's wide eyes blinked innocently.

"Shunsuke, why'd you come here again?" Sasuke deadpanned.

"To keep you from screwin' up"

"What makes you think I would've?" Sasuke snapped.

Shunsuke raised his brows and let out a haughty laugh. "If I didn't come over, how would you've started the date?"

"Huh?"

"Like where would you an' Mama meet?" Shunsuke tried again.

Sasuke shrugged. "We were going to meet at the restaura-"

"'Zactly!" Shunsuke interrupted nodding. "You weren't even gonna pick her up. That's rule number one Sasuke-sama-go to her house t' get 'er."

"…..How old are you again Shunsuke?"

Shunsuke sighed heavily, stood on the bed and walked over to Sasuke. He raised his small hand, sympathetically patted the older man on his shoulder, and spoke sagely. "I hope you don't go on your date with this attitude. Never ask a woman her age- Tsunade-sama taught me that."

Shaking his head again he looked pitifully at Sasuke. "Poor Sasuke-sama, you don't stand a chance tonight."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed and he pushed Shunsuke back on the bed, making the young child laugh.

"But really," Shunsuke continued after his laughter had died down. "I've gotta make sure you don't mess up. Didju get her flowers?"

"No?" Sasuke shook his head disgustedly.

"You haven't had many girlfriends, huh Sasuke-sama?"

"And **you** have?"

"Pshhhh." Shunsuke responded scrunching his face and Sasuke couldn't tell whether that meant he was suggesting that he had or if it was a look of disgust at the thought of him liking girls.

"Flowers will die. They're impractical." Sasuke continued.

"_Sasuke-sama_…" Shunsuke groaned.

"Shunsuke I don't think Sakura's gonna care whether or not I get her-wait. You _do_ know Sakura's not my girlfriend…right?"

"Huh?" Shunsuke muttered, processing the interruption. Then he shook his head and waved his hand. "So you say."

"Shunsuke…." Sasuke began sternly.

Shunsuke responded just as quickly as he had with his mother and giggled. "Sorry Sasuke-sama. But it really would be nice if you got her somethin'."

"I didn't say I didn't get her anything," Sasuke said with a sly smirk.

Shunsuke's face brightened up. "What'd you get 'er?"

Sasuke held up a finger and left the room, headed for the kitchen. He returned with a tall wooden, canister which he opened to reveal it stocked with raw rice.

A laugh escaped Shunsuke's mouth and he looked and Sasuke with smile. "Izzat really your gift?"

Sasuke laughed back slightly. "Well she needed another one didn't she?"

Shunsuke laughed and sighed. Shaking his head he conceded. "Ok ok you win. Now, where you going? Izznot Ichiraku's is it?"

"….No."

Shunsuke slapped his forehead.

"What's wrong with that?" Sasuke retorted immediately.

"It's a date!" Shunsuke exclaimed. "Take 'er somewhere special man!"

"It's a good restaurant Shunsuke."

"Yeah for hangin out."

"Fine what about the Dango Shop."

Shunsuke said nothing but Sasuke watched as he dropped his head.

"She likes the food there Shunsuke!" Sasuke stated loudly.

"Ok Sasuke-sama." Shunsuke responded calmly-much to Sasuke's annoyance.

"Well where should we go then?"

"I don't know Sasuke-sama."

"Barbeque?"

"Ok Sasuke-sama."

"Shushuya?"

"Ok Sasuke-sama."

"Yakiniku Q!" Sasuke said and snapped his fingers lightly. He felt pretty sure that Shunsuke would be okay with that suggestion. But his was only greeted once again with an apathetic shrug from Shunsuke.

"Ok Sasuke-sama." The young child repeated once more.

"Damn it Shunsuke." Sasuke growled under his breath and out of the young child's earshot.

"Look just make sure Mama has fun, ok? I got you a first date, don't blow it." Shunsuke sighed and lay back on the bed with his hands behind his head.

Sasuke stared at Shunsuke's who's ebony eyes were fixed on the ceiling. "I won't." He finally replied in sheer honesty and watched as the young child responded with a satisfied nod.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please!<strong>

**See ya soon! xoxoxoxoxo**


	12. Chapter 12

**I failed. I wanted to have this out by last Thursday, Friday at the latest…it's Tuesday now. Sorry guys. My goal for the next chapter's the same: out by Friday night-hopefully I'm able to do that. Thanks for reviewing last chapter you guys! =D **

**Also from last chapter: on the fifth section I put "Sakura bumped into Sakura" I forgot to mention that's she's schizophrenic at this point so I absolutely totally meant that. Haha just kidding, of course I meant "Sasuke bumped into Sakura" my fingers just got too happy =)**

* * *

><p>"Come <em>on<em> Forehead, show some skin!" Ino groaned, trying to shove a miniskirt in Sakura's hand.

"I'm _not _wearing that thing Ino!" Sakura objected, walking around her friend and headed to the bathroom to look in the mirror. Ino had agreed to baby-sit Shunsuke and luckily for Sakura, she'd also decided to come early to help Sakura dress.

"Sakura, you're such a prude!" Ino teased sticking her tongue out, but not giving up. "Just try it on! And hurry up so I can do your makeup."

"Ino I told you I'm not wearing all that make up either," Sakura shook her head and after putting on a little mascara, applied a pink tinted coat of lip gloss.

"You know you'd better be glad for Shunsuke…I don't know how you'd get a date with anyone without him." Ino poked.

"Well you know what Ino," Sakura sighed pressing her lips together and popping them apart. "I'm ok with that. Now how do I look?"

Ino opened her mouth with wide eyes and was about to speak but Sakura held a hand up. "Never mind don't answer."

The two females went into Sakura's bedroom and lay across the bed talking.

"So are you gettin' some tonight?" Ino winked. "I can stay over and watch Shunsuke."

"Ino!" Sakura shrieked. "I'm not going on this date with Sasuke because I **like** him, I'm going on it because Shunsuke set it up."

Ino looked at Sakura absently and blinked. "So was that a yes or a no?"

"**No Ino**." Sakura emphasized and Ino shook her head.

"You're a dumbass." Ino rolled over and stood up from the bed. "You know you want him."

"Ino…" Sakura started shaking her head. "Look I'm not trynna rush things ok?"

"Ohhhhh so you **do** wanna fuck him? Just not now." Ino said, her face bright.

"I wouldn't trade Shunsuke for anything in the world, but you see where that landed me last time right?"

Ino laughed to herself. "Who saw that coming. And Shunsuke's such a great kid…how'd **you two **manage that?"

"Shut up," Sakura laughed and swatted in Ino's direction.

"So if he tries to kiss you…?"

"Sasuke's _**not**_ gonna try to kiss me Ino," Sakura said and rolled her eyes slightly.

"You never-"

"I **do** know Ino. Sasuke's not interested in me like that."

"What makes you say that?"

Sakura remained silent for a few moments and chewed the inside of her mouth. Finally she exhaled loudly. "I just know okay? Our relationship right now is solely based on Shunsuke."

"Pshhyeah right," Ino scoffed.

"So you're gonna lie to yourself all night like that?" Ino continued as the doorbell rang.

"I'm not lying to myself Ino," Sakura hissed as if Sasuke would be able to hear her through the door. The pink haired woman rose slowly from the bed and was trembling slightly, luckily it was discreet enough for Ino not to notice. The doorbell rang again and Sakura could hear Shunsuke scolding Sasuke for being impatient while the older man irritably muttered something back.

Sakura opened the front door to see Shunsuke and Sasuke exchanging harmless glares and muttering to one another under their breaths.

"Hey Mama!" Shunsuke exclaimed as he stepped forward and hugged Sakura tightly. "You look pretty. Doesn't she Sasuke-sama?"

Sasuke cleared his throat lightly and kept his eyes fixed to the slight right of Sakura's waist. "Yeah." He muttered, furrowing his brow lightly. Shunsuke sighed audibly and shook his head before walking into the house and towards Ino who was emerging from the bedroom.

"What's that?" Sakura asked with a slight nod, as she scooted over to allow Shunsuke to move past.

"Hm? Oh it's for you." Sasuke said, realizing she was talking about the canister in his hand. He held it forward and Sakura took it with a smile-careful to avoid skin contact.

"Open it!" Shunsuke called from beside Ino.

Sakura took the wooden lid in her hands and opened it. Immediately her face lit up and she laughed.

Ino walked forward and looked inside. "Rice? Really?" She shot Sasuke a snide, disappointed look which the latter ignored.

"This is great Sasuke thanks!" Sakura nodded still laughing. She saw him smile slightly and nod which only made her laughter deepen.

"I'll take it!" Shunsuke offered running up and taking the gift from Sakura's hands. "You guys leave!" With the canister hugged to his body by one arm, Shunsuke used his free hand to lightly push Sakura's bottom. She resisted lightly, but Shunsuke was persistent.

"You guys have fun," he grunted lightly as pushed Sakura a little harder. When the woman didn't budge he stopped with a huff and looked at the two adults pointedly.

"I've got Shunsuke, you guys go on," Ino tried now with the same pushy attitude as Shunsuke.

"I guess we'd better leave," Sakura sighed. If they stayed any longer, she knew the date would start off even more awkward than it already was. Sasuke nodded back and turned to the side to allow Sakura room to come out.

"Bye Mama, bye Sasuke-sama! 'Member what I told you!" Shunsuke called and tacked on the reminder for Sasuke.

"Yeah have fun! _**Lots**_ of fun!" Ino waved with a sly wink.

Sakura's eyes widened for a moment and she quickly waved goodbye. "Alright Shunsuke behave! …You too Ino, and thanks again!" Sakura quickly closed the door before any more smart comments could be heard.

"Well that was fun," Sasuke muttered sarcastically as Sakura closed the door.

"Went better than I thought it would," Sakura sighed heavily as she turned on her heel and the two took off down the street.

"Shunsuke preached to me the entire walk over here," Sasuke groaned lightly.

"Oh really? What'd he do?" Sakura laughed.

Sasuke shook his head. "What _didn't_he do. He went over everything we were doing tonight, conversations, how I was gonna act, if I was gonna pay. He was dead set on thinking I was gonna fuck up somehow tonight."

"Well Sasuke, you do have a knack for that." Sakura muttered sarcastically. Sasuke shot her a sideways glare but seeing the smirk dancing on her lips he could tell she was teasing.

"Are we starting this already tonight Sakura?" Sasuke smirked back.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Sasuke," Sakura innocently blinked and turned her wide, beautiful eyes to Sasuke and he felt the breath leaving his nose turn hot and tremor.

"Tch," he scoffed back and Sakura only laughed again.

The two walked on in silence, which allowed their minds to completely overwhelm them. Sasuke took the opportunity to really look Sakura over for the first time. His date wore a pair of black, wide leg pants where the waistband came up midway between her breasts and her navel. Tucked into the pants, she wore a teal, tight fitted, draping scooped neck tank top. The vibrant blue actually tied in well with her pink locks and especially her dazzling, green eyes. She wore her hair in a low, loose, messy bun, and Sasuke noted the loose, various strands that had escaped and attractively floated around her face and neck. Her skin looked fresh and firm-her clear, fair complexion seemed to exude a pallid glow. The lip gloss that coated her small, round mouth made her lips look even more desirable than usual.

Sasuke felt his usually pallid face beginning to flush and he turned away quickly. Sasuke began absently chewing his lower lip as the two continued on to the restaurant in silence. Once the man had led them to Yakiniku Q-a restaurant Shunsuke hadn't fully approved of- the two went in just as silent as they had walked over.

The two sat at one of the booths and waited as the waiter returned with their requested items. Sasuke picked up the tongs and began placing the meat on the table and Sakura watched absentmindedly. Once the Uchiha was done and there was nothing left to do but sit and listen to the food sizzle, Sakura decided to speak.

"So how are the meetings with Lady Tsunade going?"

Sasuke tilted his head towards Sakura and shot her a dull look which Sakura laughed in response to. Sasuke sighed irritably and spoke.

"It's a pain in the ass. Point blank."

"Well at least you're almost done," Sakura offered.

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly and he shook his head once. "She didn't tell you? She gave me another fuckin' year of probation. I've still got over year left."

Sakura bit back a laugh. "For what?"

"Apparently I'm still at 'high risk,'" Sasuke sneered, and his lip unconsciously curled up slightly.

Sakura smiled apologetically. "Don't worry, she probably won't keep you on the sentence for the full year."

Sasuke raised his brow in a look that expressed his complete lack of faith in Sakura's statement and she threw out a laugh that matched his unbelief and picked up the tongs. Sasuke watched as Sakura carefully and slowly began the food over.

"I'm surprised you agreed to come," Sasuke said once the silence returned. Sakura turned the last piece over as she spoke.

"Yeah, at first I thought Shunsuke was full of it, but I guess not."

"Huh?" Sasuke asked as Sakura set down the tongs.

"When he told me that you and he had already arranged it I thought he was bluffing," Sakura explained. "But I guess he wasn't because I know if you didn't wanna come, you wouldn't've agreed whether or not you thought I already agreed to be here."

Sasuke stared at Sakura in silence, and Sakura shot an absent quick glance from the food to Sasuke before looking back down at the food again. However, when his expression registered in her mind, she looked back up with a slightly open mouth.

"He told you I already agreed to come didn't he?" Sakura asked, only her tongue and somewhat parted lips moving.

Sasuke rubbed his creased brow slowly and shook his head. "You've gotta be fuckin' me."

"Oh my gosh, Sasuke," Sakura gaped, her jaw fully extended. "We just got played by a _**five year old**_."

Sasuke's lower lip was drawn between his teeth and he nodded slowly without speaking. Sakura reactively slapped her hand on the table and shook her head quickly. "I shoulda known better, too!…Damnit when I get home-"

"Shunsuke'll probably be sleeping."

"Well tomorrow morning then," Sakura corrected her vague threat.

"_**Or**_," Sasuke began, a sly smirk dancing on his lips. "We could play him like he played us."

Sakura's eyes narrowed in consideration. "I'm listening."

Sasuke's thumb pressed his upper lip as he thought. Finally, a slow smile broke across his face and Sakura could tell by the mischievous glint in the smirk that he'd come up with a plan.

* * *

><p>After Sakura and Sasuke finished their dinner, the two decided to call it a night since neither really knew what to do next. However, instead of taking the direct route home, Sakura was surprised to see that Sasuke chose to take the longer route and walked at a leisurely pace. She walked beside him, the silence between the two no longer struck the other as awkward.<p>

"Would you like to sit?" Sasuke asked rather formally. He gestured to a concrete bench that they were approaching. Sakura looked to him in surprise, but nodded as the two continued down the empty street and towards the lone bench.

"It was nice getting out," Sakura spoke after a while, with her head tilted upward at the sky. The stars seemed more numerous and brighter than usual. "And surprisingly I actually had fun." She teased shooting her eyes upwards and to her left as she gave Sasuke a half smirk.

Sasuke looked down at her with his eyebrow quirked in mild amusement and smirked back. "Well I guess it's good at least one of us had fun."

Sakura kept her gaze on the sky and laughed, "Yeah right, I know you had fun."

Sasuke scoffed. "You've gotten cocky, huh Sakura?"

Sakura turned to him with her mouth in an open smile. "As if you're one to talk."

Sasuke only shrugged in acceptance of her rebuttal and both turned their attention back upward. After a few moments of silence, Sasuke sighed. "Sakura…"

The pinkette turned to him in expectant patience and waited. As Sasuke's brow creased in thought.

"I don't know any other way to say this…Shunsuke needs a family and honestly he deserves one. You two have been getting along fine without me, I understand that, but now that I'm here…well I want to be _here_. Even more…I want to try things between us again. I know we never…_officially dated_, and I know that's on me because at the time it just wasn't what I wanted. But I was thinking that maybe this time, we could try to do this the right way."

Sakura didn't even realize she was staring at Sasuke with an open mouth and wide eyes. Her expression was that of shock, Sasuke mistook it for horror.

"Just dating." He explained quickly before continuing. "I know I fucked up Sakura. I know I screwed you over. I honestly, don't know why I would expect you to just say yeah so easily, but I…figured I'd try at least."

Sakura now looked at the ground with furrowed, nervous eyes and her mouth set in a tight, conflicted line. Noting her change of expression and lack of an answer, Sasuke nodded.

"That's fine. Like I said I don't expect you to agree, and I don't expect you to feel the need to act any differently after tonight."

"…Ok." Sakura nodded absently.

Sasuke nodded back and turned his attention forward. His pale face was flushed and he felt flustered by embarrassment which was only intensified by the rejection. His jaw absently clenched and unclenched as he waited to regain control of himself before suggesting they head home.

Sakura exhaled shakily beside him. "No, I meant…ok…we should give it a try." Sakura finally looked at Sasuke and gave a small smile. Now Sasuke looked at her shock.

"Are you sure?" Sasuke asked carefully.

Sakura laughed lightly. "Sasuke, when I was eight years old I planned out our **wedding**. I think I'm sure."

"Yeah, but we're not kids anymore. And this isn't a kiddy relationship. We've both changed a lot since then." Sasuke warned.

Sakura nodded back in understanding. "I know. We've grown…that's why I think we're ready to give it a shot."

Sasuke nodded back. "Alright," he said simply and turned forward as his cheeks tinted when Sakura smiled at him. They sat in silence for a few moment before Sasuke spoke up.

"You planned out our _wedding_?" Sasuke asked in slight horror, his thin black brow raised upward.

Sakura laughed dismissively and waved her hand. "It's not as hard as it seems."

When Sasuke looked at her with wide, apprehensive eyes Sakura groaned. "I was young and stupid Sasuke, you know that."

Sasuke chuckled patronizingly. "Yeah, you were a groupie."

"Shut up Sasuke."

"I'm just saying."

The remnants of Sakura's shocked stupor vanished and she rolled her eyes dramatically. "You really do know how to kill a moment, do you know that?"

"I'm just saying- I never thought I'd be dating your annoying ass." Sasuke rolled his eyes to the right.

"Are you trying to end this relationship already? 'Cause you're doing a damn good job." Sakura frowned angrily at the naivety of her past behaviors. Sasuke began shaking his head.

"You're not getting away from me again." Sasuke smirked seductively and Sakura was unable to fight off a blushing a laugh.

"Yeah, whatever," she muttered and turned her flushed face forward. The silence descended once more.

"One more thing," Sasuke said after about a minute. Sakura turned to him on reflex and was frozen when she felt his hand reach up and firmly cup around her neck while his strong thumb tilted her chin upward. Less than a second later, nostalgia overtook her as Sasuke's warm lips were on hers. Her shock only remained for a moment before the overwhelming pleasure of feeling his warm, soft lips working hers overpowered her like it had in the past. She closed her eyes and kissed back and felt his kiss deepen in gladness at her consent. After a several seconds, the two finally broke apart and Sasuke's hand was still behind Sakura's neck and their enflamed foreheads pressed together as they both breathed heavily in adrenaline from the sensation they'd just experienced.

"I've missed you Sakura," Sasuke breathed.

"Sasuke…" was all Sakura could say before she tilted her head back up and captured his lips once more. He responded gladly and parted her lips gently with his own, sustaining the kiss for a smaller amount of time as he'd done the first time. The side of his nose faintly rubbed up against hers and his strong hands retained their place caressing her neck.

"It'll be different this time." Sasuke whispered. "I promise."

Sakura nodded slightly before speaking. "Yeah. I know." And Sakura realized between her fluttered breathing and amplified heartbeat, that she undoubtedly believed him.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please!<strong>

**See ya soon! xoxoxoxoxo**


	13. Chapter 13

**Soooooo guess who forgot she had five midterms over the last two weeks…ugh stupid higher educational system. Sorry to have you guys waiting so long and I understand it can be frustrating, but as much as I love writing in my list of priorities it's honestly on the backburner. Passing a test or doing homework vs. updated a chapter? *sharp inhale* Yeah academics pretty much wins every time. So sorry once again, but like I said- school's first. And it's not like I'm not working on the story during these breaks, it's just I only have time to do a little bit for a short time on sporadic days. Buuuut I understand hating the suspense and waiting (you darn Sasoris haha) sooooo I made this chapter my longest one so far this story. **

**Also, before you continue on: THANKS TO EVERYBODY WHO REVIEWED!**

* * *

><p>"Hey. Hey!" Sakura winced as she felt a pressure being applied to the center of her forehead.<p>

"Poke harder," a second voice whispered back and the pressure turned into quick, incessant jabs.

"Wake up!" The first voice hissed again and Sakura's eyes blinked closed even tighter. Her senses began drifting back into consciousness and against her body she felt the soft, plush cushions of her couch where she'd fallen asleep. When she'd returned home, Ino had fallen asleep across her bed and elated kunoichi decided not to disturb her slumbering friend.

"If you think I'm about to leave then you're outta your mind. Now wake up Forehead!" There was one more sharp jab to the middle of Sakura's head and Sakura sighed irritably. She opened her eyes crossly and allowed a moment for the blurriness from sleep to leave her eyesight.

"What do you guys want?" She grumbled and grabbed the blanket draped around her and pulled it tightly to her chin. Shunsuke and Ino hovered less than a foot over her with expectant faces.

"Do you know what time it is?" Ino demanded as she straightened up with her hands on her hips.

Sakura blinked one eye closed and looked around the room until she spotted the clock. "Yeah, it's like 2:30 in the morning. Do **you** know that?" Sakura rolled over on the couch so that her back was now to the duo.

Shunsuke's small hand grasped her shoulder and shook her lightly. "Wake up Mama, we wanna know about you an' Sasuke-sama's date."

"Shunsuke," Sakura groaned once more. "I'm tired. I'll tell you two about it in the morning."

"It **is** the morning!" Shunsuke tried and shook his mother's shoulder again.

"**Later** in the morning," Sakura clarified.

Shunsuke groaned dramatically. "Alright," he frowned.

Sakura enjoyed several seconds of silence before Shunsuke's finger began poking her. "It's later Mama."

Sakura tossed the cover off and flew upward to face her expectant audience. "Ino. Shunsuke. It's almost three in the morning. I have to work later and all I want to do right now is sleep. Now both of you, leave me alone and sometime after I wake up-_on my own accord_-I'll tell you. But for right now I'm done talking. Goodnight." With that Sakura lay back down and pulled the covers to her chin. The duo sighed and finally Shunsuke spoke.

"Yes ma'am," he conceded reluctantly. He spun around on his heel and headed into his bedroom. "Night guys," he grumbled as he shuffled back to his bedroom. Ino, however, remained in the room.

"**Goodnight, Ino**," Sakura reiterated and with a huff Ino swatted the air, spun around, and walked away.

* * *

><p>The next morning when Sakura officially woke up, Ino had already left. Choji- who knew that Ino babysat Shunsuke the previous night- figured that since the blonde wasn't home she was still at Sakura's house and arrived early that morning to tell his teammate of a mission they had received. Ino assured a half asleep Sakura that they would talk once she returned the next day and left without further word.<p>

About two hours later at around seven that morning, Sakura woke up once more and almost instantaneously she heard a knocking on the front door. She yawned and stretched her back before getting up to answer it. She opened the door with a sleepy smile, already knowing who was on the other side.

"Hey Sasuke," she opened the door yawned with half closed eyes. She slid behind the door, opening it wider and allowed him to enter.

"Good morning," Sasuke replied as he stepped inside. Last night, the two of them had decided to collectively tell Shunsuke about the new development in their relationship. "Sleep well?"

Sakura closed the door and rolled her eyes. "_**No**_. Ino and Shunsuke woke me up at like three in the morning asking about our date."

Sasuke gave a short amused laugh and entered the kitchen with Sakura. "What'd you tell them?"

Sakura cocked her head over her shoulder and raised her brows. "I told them I was going back to sleep."

"So I have to sit through Shunsuke's interrogation too? Great." Sasuke grumbled.

Sakura laughed and pulled out a pot. "Ha, you were gonna have to sit through that either way. You shoulda known that." Sasuke sat in the wooden chair of the kitchen table and scoffed.

"Shunsuke!" Sakura called out. The young child would have typically woken up by now.

"So are we still on for this afternoon?" Sakura lowered her voice and asked with a sly smile. Sasuke's eyebrow lifted in obvious certainty. Sakura nodded back, her smile widening. After a few minutes, Shunsuke didn't arrive and Sakura called for him again. From Shunsuke's open bedroom she could hear the young child let out an loud, groggy groan in response.

"You want me to get him?" Sasuke offered, rising from the chair. Sakura nodded and went to sit at the table, waiting as the rice cooked on the stove.

In about a minute, Sasuke returned with Shunsuke stumbling beside him. The half awake child held tightly to Sasuke's middle three fingers as he blindly let the older man lead him into the kitchen.

"Morning Shunsuke," Sakura laughed when she saw him.

"Mmm," Shunsuke murmured back and lazily waved at his mother. Sasuke returned to his seat and watched as Shunsuke headed for Sakura and crawled into her lap, laying his head in her chest.

"Probably wouldn't be so sleepy if you hadn't woken up at three in the morning," Sakura joked as she lightly scratched Shunsuke's back. The young child groaned back and pushed his head deeper into Sakura's chest. For about ten minutes, the two adults sat in silence while Shunsuke's deep, slumbered breathing filled the room. Eventually, Sakura stood up and held Shunsuke with one arm as she walked to the stove to check on the rice. Sasuke stood up quickly and went to the stove.

"I'll do it." Sasuke offered.

"Mmm mmm," Shunsuke moaned shaking his head against Sakura.

"Hmm?" She responded. The young child must have woken up when she stood.

"Don't let 'im near the stove," Shunsuke yawned in a scratchy voice. Sasuke's eyes twitched and narrowed at Shunsuke. Sakura was able to contain a laugh but was unable to hide her smile. Shunsuke continued with half closed eyes. "He might burn it."

"I'm just stirring rice, Shunsuke," Sasuke snarled defensively which only made Sakura laugh.

"I'm sure it'll be alright," Sakura reassured as she returned to the table and left Sasuke at the stove. Shunsuke huffed, unconvinced but said nothing more. Sasuke returned to the table after a minute, his face still contorted in a slight scowl.

"So how was it?" Shunsuke asked, sitting up in Sakura's lap and looking expectantly between both adults. "Whaddya do? Whaddya talk about?"

Sakura put a hand on Shunsuke's head and laughed. "It was fun, I enjoyed it. Thanks for setting it up."

"Same here," Sasuke answered shortly.

Shunsuke bounced impatiently on Sakura's lap and huffed. "That's not sayin' nothin'."

"Well we do have some really good news, but it comes in two parts." Shunsuke nodded and waited for Sakura to continue.

"We can't tell you the second part until after school, _but_," Sakura added quickly upon seeing the frown form on her son's face. "We do wanna tell you the first part now."

Shunsuke sighed at being left in the dark but nodded once more. "Okay, what's that?"

Sakura shot Sasuke a glance and the older man spoke. For once, she embraced his bluntness. "Shunsuke…how would you feel if your mother and I dated?"

Shunsuke's eyes flew open. "Huh?"

Sakura nodded. "Sasuke and I want to start dating, Shunsuke."

Shunsuke's small nose crinkled and he giggled. "You mean you're his _girlfriend_ now?"

"Umm, yeah." Sakura nodded once more.

"Are you alright with that?" Sasuke asked, surprisingly ever conscious of the young child's feelings.

Shunsuke was quiet for a moment, then cringed suddenly. "….Ewwwww," he laughed and Sakura and Sasuke only looked back and forth between each other and the laughing child. Shunsuke scratched his messy hair and shrugged. "Yeah I guess it's ok. But you guys aren't gonna kiss or nothin'?"

Sakura's eyes narrowed and Shunsuke shrugged once more. "You don't hafta tell me, it's fine."

"So you're ok with it I'm guessing." Sakura replied monotonously.

Shunsuke grinned and nodded back. "Yeah I am," his small arms briefly hugged his mother's neck. "Guess that means Sasuke-sama didn't blow it."

Sasuke exhaled sharply through his nose and shot Shunsuke a look which the boy responded to by giggling.

"I'm gonna check on the rice," Sakura laughed and set Shunsuke down in a chair between them. "Almost done," she called out, remaining by the stove.

"Pssst, Sasuke-sama," Shunsuke whispered as he poked Sasuke's arm. "Don't get too comf't'ble."

"What?" Sasuke whispered back.

"I'm just sayin', just 'cause you an' Mama were friends-"

"Shunsuke…when I need relationship advice, I'll ask you…possibly. Until then, just let me handle it."

Shunsuke drew his lips in and puffed his cheeks out, but said no more. And Sasuke satisfactorily turned his attention to Sakura as she pulled a container of natto from the refrigerator and began preparing three bowls of breakfast.

* * *

><p>As planned, Sasuke arrived at the hospital after his check-in meeting at the tower. Sakura's face lit up when she saw him.<p>

"Awesome, you made it!" she exclaimed, picking up her house key and holding it out for him. Sasuke took the key and Sakura continued speaking. "Lady Tsunade gave me thirty minutes, but first I've gotta check in on a few patients, so I'll probably get there in about an hour."

"I'll be done by then," Sasuke replied, twirling the key in his hand.

"We'll see," Sakura quipped back with a smirk. "And Naruto and Ten Ten have given us the go ahead, so we're set. See you at the Academy?"

Sasuke smirked, "Yeah." Then he held up a hand and left the office.

* * *

><p>That afternoon, Sakura got off of work and headed for the Academy to pick up Shunsuke. Sasuke was already there as planned. He smiled at Sakura as she approached with a bright smile and single wave.<p>

Sasuke leaned against the nearby fence and Sakura walked up and stopped in front of him. Looking up to him she smiled mischievously. "You ready?"

Sasuke scoffed in amusement. "Hell yeah."

He pushed himself off the fence and straightened up so his body was brushed against Sakura's. Immediately she flushed and diverted her gaze to a rock beside Sasuke's foot. A slow smile spread across Sasuke's face as Sakura's bashful actions and he lifted his thumb to run along her cheek. He watched as she smiled slightly-a smile that spread when she looked up at him. She rolled her eyes and jerked her head away, nodding toward the open Academy door.

"The children are getting out now."

Sasuke let his hand return to his side and watched the stream of children for Shunsuke. The young child came bounding out of the door with Aito by his side and Seiichi following the two.

"Shunsuke!" Sakura called and waved her hand in the air. Shunsuke stopped immediately and turned his head toward the direction of the voice. His eyes scanned the area until he found Sakura and with a bright smile he waved back. The trio ran over towards to the waiting adults.

"Hey Mama, what're you guys doin' here?"

"We came to pick you up," Sakura grinned. "It's time for part two."

Shunsuke leapt into the air with his fist raised. "Aw yeah!"

"What is it?" Aito asked eagerly.

Seiichi chuckled. "Why don't we leave Shunsuke and his parents alone, hmm Aito?"

"Aw they don't mind," Aito shrugged and Shunsuke nodded in affirmation. Seiichi simply laughed again and took his younger brother's ear gently. He turned to the adults.

"It was good seeing you again," Seiichi said with a bow. "Goodbye. Bye Shunsuke." Seiichi smiled and ruffled the young boy's hair.

"Bye," Aito said grudgingly with a slight nod of his head. He pulled his ear free and took Seiichi's hand. "Lemme know what happens Shunsuke!" He called as Seiichi pulled him away.

Shunsuke waved. "'Kay!"

Shunsuke watched as Seiichi pulled Aito away and eventually the younger of the two led them home. Immediately, he turned to Sakura and Sasuke with an elated smile. "So what's the surprise?"

The two adults began walking down the street with Shunsuke walking between them, holding each of their hands.

"Guess!" Sakura beamed as they continued on.

"Ummmm, you guys brought me somethin'!" Shunsuke exclaimed excitedly. "That snake I wanted!"

"Noooo," Sakura grinned.

"Ooooo, we're goin' to get food!"

Sasuke laughed slightly. "Try again."

"Hm, are you guys buyin' me anything at all?"

"Nope." Both adults replied simultaneously and Shunsuke nodded and thought for several minutes.

"I'm learnin' a new jutsu?" He asked, looking towards Sasuke.

"No," Sasuke shook his head.

"Well, am I close?" Shunsuke sighed impatiently. They were nearing Sakura's house and Shunsuke was still unable to guess.

"Nope," Sakura replied as she shook her head.

"Well can ya tell me? Please?" Shunsuke begged. Sakura raised her brow, surprised that her usually persistent son was giving up so easily. She looked at Sasuke and he gave a slight shrug of his shoulders. Sakura nodded back and stopped, moved to stand beside Sasuke, and looked down at Shunsuke who still held on to her hand.

"We're moving!" Sakura blurted excitedly. Shunsuke's eyes blinked and narrowed in confusion.

"Huh?"

"We're moving." Sasuke reiterated with a fake smile.

"What like into Sasuke-sama's place?" Shunsuke asked Sakura, still confused.

"Nooooo…" Sakura continued, still smiling.

"We're moving to the Land of Wind, to Suna," Sasuke clarified and the two watched as Shunsuke's head tilted to the side.

After a few seconds, Shunsuke slowly broke out in laughter. "You guys're funny."

"He took that better than we thought," Sasuke nodded to Sakura.

"…You do know we're serious don't you Shunsuke?" Sakura asked her son with concerned eyes. His head tilted the other direction.

"You guys can't leave the village. 'Sides _you're _a medic-nin here Mama-Lady Tsunade's not gonna let you leave." Shunsuke laughed, shaking his head. He was a perceptive child, but both adults had already planned -and hoped - for his analytical skills to take over. The more sound explanations they offered for the fallacies Shunsuke found, the more credible their story seemed to him.

"Suna and Konoha have an alliance Shunsuke, you know that. They're working on expanding their medical corp. Lady Tsunade and their Kazekage arranged it- Suna's giving the Leaf a hefty sum and in return, we're headed over there for six years to help them with their medical training program."

"Well then why's Sasuke-sama comin'?" Shunsuke asked unconvinced, but his brow began unconsciously knitting in anxiety.

"We talked Lady Hokage into it, we didn't wanna separate." Sakura smiled once more.

"We were leaving today, but Sakura figured you might one last day to see your friends at school. Tsunade and Gaara agreed to give us an additional day." Sasuke added simply.

"I talked to Aito's mother, if you want to spend the night over there tonight for one last time, that's fine. Sorry, it's so short notice baby, but it's a mission-I have no choice."

Shunsuke was silent for a moment as he closely scrutinized both adult's unwavering faces.

"Still don't believe you," he finally shrugged and continued walking down the street, approaching their home. Sasuke sighed in mock agitation and Sakura echoed in mock sympathy.

"Shunsuke, I know it's a lot to take in, but this'll be a lot easier if you-"

"What play along?" Shunsuke giggled and shook his head. "Fiiine, _ohh_-_**kay**_ you guys," he said dramatically as if playing along.

They reached the front door of Sakura's home and the pink haired woman pulled her key out for the front door.

"I'll go an' pack my stuff up." Shunsuke walked into the house laughing to himself, but froze when his mother opened the door.

"Mama…Mama!" Shunsuke croaked then yelled as he entered the house. The adults controlled their laughter and together they looked to the young boy with innocent faces.

"What's happened to our house?" Shunsuke gaped as he gestured to the now completely bare room. Sakura smiled and lightly touched the palm of her hands to his cheeks.

"We're leaving tomorrow Shunsuke, remember? We had to go ahead and start packing."

Shunsuke ran through the empty apartment and into his bedroom. "Mama!" Shunsuke yelled again.

Sakura and Sasuke quickly ran to him. "What's wrong?" she asked, both Sakura's and Sasuke's faces harboring a looks faux urgency.

"What happened to my room?" Shunsuke asked hoarsely as he stood in the middle of the small, empty room.

"Sakura just told you Shunsuke, we had to start packing. Your belongings have been sent to Suna already."

"When'd you guys do this?" Shunsuke shrieked.

Sakura's eyes looked up and to the right as she "thought." "I found out about it this morning, then I sent a message to Sasuke and while I was at work and you were at school he, Naruto, Kakashi-sensei, and Kiba got our things cleared out to save us the hassle.

"So we're really movin'?" Shunsuke queried with widened eyes.

"Yeah," Sakura nodded, her face winced in sympathy.

"But-but I don't wanna," Shunsuke stammered in protest. "I know it's your job Mama, but can we please stay? Please Mama, I don't wanna go!" Shunsuke's hands laced together pleadingly and Sakura realized he was near tears.

"Sorry Shunsuke, we don't have a choice," Sasuke interjected and Sakura shot him a pointed look. If it were up to Sasuke, the joke probably wouldn't end until they carted Shunsuke and their belongings all the way to the Sand Village. Shunsuke ran to Sakura with tears streaming down his face and wrapped his arms around her waist, burying his face in her abdomen.

"Please Mama, can't you make Lady Hokage let us stay? Please Mama, I don't wanna to go!"

As Shunsuke was pleading, Sakura began trying to wrench his arms from around her and began gently calling him, but the distressed child was oblivious.

"Shunsuke! Shunsuke!" Sakura kneeled down hoping to break his hold, but his small, strong arms only constricted tighter around her neck.

"Shunsuke, we're kidding! We're kidding!" Sakura repeated into the sobbing child's ear.

"Huh?" Shunsuke froze in mid sentence, but did not release his hold on Sakura.

"We're kidding baby," she soothed rubbing his back. Shunsuke jerked backwards and looked back and forth between Sakura and Sasuke, his eyes still gleaming with tears.

"Huh?" The child uttered once more, this time more urgently.

"It was a trick," Sasuke explained, leaning against the door frame. "As retaliation for how you tricked Sakura and I into going on a date with each other."

Shunsuke's jaw fully extended and his eyes seemed to nearly bug out. "_Why_?"

"We though we'd get you back for your trick-" Sasuke repeated, but Shunsuke began shaking his head quickly.

"No, why would you do _that_?" Shunsuke gaped. " 's mean."

"We did it to show you that it doesn't feel good getting fooled," Sakura said, already feeling guilty for upsetting the young child.

"Well at least I didn't make you _cry_," Shunsuke objected with a stunned grumble.

"It was the only way to make it convincing enough," Sasuke shrugged and Shunsuke shot him a glare.

"Why don't we all make an agreement-no more jokes on one another."

She held out both her pinkies for the two fellows to link. Sasuke grudgingly linked his pinky with Sakura's and both adults held their pinkies out for each of Shunsuke's. The child hesitated and chewed his bottom lip in thought.

Sasuke rolled his eyes lightly. "Shunsuke, you were just so upset you cried. I think you might want to take part in this."

"But sometimes I've gotta trick you guys!" Shunsuke objected. "Nothin'd get done if I didn't."

Seeing Sakura begin to shake her head, Shunsuke continued quickly. "If I didn't set up th' date, you an' Sasuke-sama pr'bly woulda _**never**_ gone on one."

"That's not true," Sakura objected.

"Well _**you**_ weren't gonna ask 'im! And we all know _**you**_ weren't gonna ask her." Shunsuke's brow lifted in certainty.

"Regardless, Shunsuke, try talking honestly to us first. Lying isn't the solution." Sakura advised sternly.

Shunsuke sighed through his nose. Sasuke's pinky reached out slightly farther for his and Shunsuke shot Sasuke a glance before looking back down at the man's finger. A smile tugged at the child's mouth and slowly it broke into a grin as he linked his pinkies with both of his parents'. Sakura smiled and leaned forward to kiss her son on the forehead. Shunsuke laughed up at her.

"So if it was a joke," Shunsuke started warily, "where's all 'a' our stuff?"

"Naruto's and Ten Ten's." Sasuke answered.

Shunsuke nodded slowly. "Wow…"

"So! Can we all move on with our lives now?" Sakura smiled. Sasuke nodded, but Shunsuke shook his head.

"I'm still upset," he pouted. Sakura sighed sympathetically, but her sympathy vanished as Shunsuke continued. "And I dunno how long it's gonna take me to get over it. We might have t' talk about it over ice cream.

"You're fine," Sakura deadpanned, but Shunsuke shook his head adamantly.

"I don't think so Mama, I'm pretty sad," Shunsuke objected.

"If we take you to get ice cream, can we drop the entire issue?" Sasuke sighed shooting Shunsuke an amused look.

"Perhaps," Shunsuke said, putting a mature tone into his voice which made both adults smile. Two raven eyes turned to Sakura and she rolled her eyes with a laugh.

"_Fine _let's go."

* * *

><p>"So, Shunsuke told me about what happened," Ino laughed as she leaned against the small wooden desk of Sakura's office.<p>

"When'd you see him?" Sakura shot Ino a puzzled glance before turning back to her patient records.

"Academy. Asumiko left her lunch and I told Kurenai-sensei I'd take it to her since she had a bunch of other errands to run and I wasn't doing anything."

Sakura nodded. "Oh ok. Yeah, we got him pretty good." Sakura smiled to herself. Suddenly, Ino was beside her desk and slammed her hand down. "**Now**, what happened?"

"We told him we wer-"

"No not with Shunsuke and you know it," Ino interrupted. "I'm talking about with Sasuke. Hmm?"

Sakura contained a pleasant sigh. "It was…great," she nodded distantly.

"I'm glad you think this is funny." Ino replied impatiently.

"I'm not being sarcastic Ino, that's the only way I can think to describe it. I mean I had a great time."

"What'd you guys do?" Ino probed. She wouldn't be satisfied until she had enough details to perfectly recreate the date in her own mind.

"We went for dinner at Yakiniku Q, then after that we went for a walk and talked-"

"Walked where and talked about what?"

Sakura's brow creased in disbelief but she answered. "Just around the village-don't ask where exactly- and I mean we just talked about random things, about the date, Shunsuke, you know stuff like that."

A perverted smile formed on Ino's face. "So did he kiss you?"

Sakura irritably sighed and looked upward and Ino's face lit up.

"He did!" She exclaimed-resembling a child as she pointed a finger at Sakura and bounced slightly.

"Ok yeah he did," Sakura admitted, unable to hide her growing grin.

"I need specifics, set it up for me!" Ino demanded excitedly and kneeled next to Sakura's chair.

Still smiling, Sakura shrugged. "I mean we were just outside on one of the benches talking-"

"And he just leaned over and kissed you?" Ino exclaimed in a mix of a squeal and whisper.

"Well yeah, pretty much," Sakura nodded. "I mean it was after he asked me out then-"

"Wait what?" Ino froze and her eyes widened slightly.

"Yeah," Sakura nodded with a grin. "He asked me out."

"Like to be his girlfriend?" Ino questioned- her smile faded with each passing second.

Sakura nodded. "Yeah what else would I mean?"

"And what'd you say?" Ino ask, her joy from before had completely vanished from her mouth and eyes.

"…I said yes." Sakura answered tensely, now noting her friend's mood change. She heard Ino groan slightly. "What?" Sakura asked defensively.

"Sakura…" Ino started warily. "Look I may pick on you and tease you but I love you like my sister. And I'm asking you this outta complete love: is that the best decision you think?"

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked in mounting offense.

Ino held up her hands as a gesture of harmlessness and continued. "I'm just saying, is Sasuke the best person to be in a relationship with? Especially this early in the game."

"Weren't **you** the one pushing me to have _sex_ with Sasuke a few nights ago?"

Ino raised an eyebrow of her closed eyes and shook her head. "Sex and relationships are different Sakura."

"Not to me." Sakura clarified pointing a finger at her less attached friend. Ino sighed sympathetically and looked at Sakura with soft, brilliant blue eyes.

"I don't want you to get screwed over again." Ino said surprisingly gently. "We spent our whole childhood being Sasuke's emotional puppets, I don't wanna see you sink there again. I supported you when you wanted to introduce him into Shunsuke's life, but honestly it's not like you had a choice. But this, _this_ is just…dangerous Sakura."

"What do you mean dangerous? It's no different than having sex with him."

"I'm saying that you'll end up getting sucked in and-with Sasuke's track record-there's always the chance that one day…he could up and leave."

"Believe it or not, despite how cliché this sounds, Sasuke's **actually **_**changed**_." Sakura defended the absent Uchiha.

"He stayed two years then he just up and left!" Ino objected loudly but sympathetically. "I bet you thought he changed then too right?"

Sakura glared at Ino with glassy eyes and her trembling jaw set clenched tightly. "Sasuke and I don't have the same relationship anymore, Ino. We've both changed."

Ino looked at Sakura in silence. "What happened?" She whispered.

"What?" Sakura asked unintentionally crossly. Ino was unfazed and elaborated.

"With you and Sasuke. The first time he came back."

Sakura sighed petulantly. "You know what happened, Ino."

"_No_," Ino corrected, "I just know that at some point in those two years, you and Sasuke started having sex and right when he left you found out you were pregnant."

Sakura sighed once more and clenched her jaw in recollection.

"When he first came back…" Sakura began distantly, "it was a sex thing. But I wouldn't go all the way with him because I knew that...So I asked him about it one day, it was probably about half a year after he'd returned, and he told me plain and simple that he didn't want a relationship. He said it was too much work and that it just wasn't what he was looking for at the time."

"But you still stayed together," Ino interjected carefully, referring to Sakura's pregnancy. She watched as her friend nodded absently before continuing.

"You know he said he loved me," Sakura smiled faintly and shot Ino a quick look before staring out the window. "It was like a year after he'd been back. We didn't speak much for almost two months after that talk I mentioned earlier but we were teammates- I mean of course we had no choice but to hang out whenever we all got together- so one night after we had dinner with Naruto and we all went to our own homes, Sasuke doubled back and came to my apartment.

"He said he wanted to talk, so we did…He told me that he couldn't exactly explain how he felt for me-he didn't know if it was love, but he knew it was more than lust and even more he knew that he'd never felt it for anyone before. So we talked more about it and he spun the night, but still we didn't do anything. That went on for weeks probably a month: he'd sneak over every night and just lay in bed with me and talk.

"It's not like I didn't know what was gonna happen eventually if we kept it up, but I guess I didn't care. So one night when he came over…it happened. And from that point on, I guess you could say it was like I was in a relationship with Sasuke without technically being in one and worse yet, without anyone even knowing."

"Ten Ten and I were the only people who knew weren't we?"

"Yeah, and it's not like you could tell before that." Sakura nodded. Ino fought a laugh, she'd found out by overhearing a conversation between Sakura and Ten Ten. Ten Ten and Sakura were supposed to have breakfast plans-which Sakura had completely forgotten about-so the brunette took it upon herself to go to Sakura's house to make sure the usually punctual kunoichi was alright. Entering the unlocked door of both the house then bedroom, Ten Ten witnessed the two laying naked under the thin sheet of Sakura's bed.

"Well I noticed you guys seemed…flirty." Ino tried with a weak lie. Sakura laughed and shook her head.

"It's alright Ino, I know you couldn't."

"So when'd he say he loved you?" Ino questioned in a mounting mix of curiosity and sympathy.

"It was a few days before I found out I was pregnant when he actually said it. But, I wondered if he really meant it-I knew at that point he was struggling with being back in the Leaf so I didn't know if that was his way of convincing himself he should stay or if in his mind he thought it would soften the blow of his departure….Either way, he left." Sakura shrugged with a half smile.

Ino exhaled heavily and ran a slim hand through her bang. "You really feel it's different?"

Sakura nodded at the floor before speaking. "I'm positive, Ino."

After another deep exhale, Ino slapped her hands on her thighs and stood up. "Well you've got a lot of common sense in that big head of yours. I trust your judgment," she smiled down supportively.

Sakura smiled back, recovering from the wave of emotion that washed over her as she recounted the story. "Yeah thanks I guess."

Ino picked up an empty folder on Sakura's desk and examined it with a sly grin.

"So," Ino began. "Is Shunsuke gonna have a sibling anytime soon?" Ino winked lewdly.

Sakura laughed back and shook her head quickly. "What the hell Ino? That's not happening anytime soon."

"Damn, I liked laughing at your fat ass waddling around the village." Ino smirked.

Sakura's head snapped to Ino angrily, but she couldn't contain her laughter at the sight of the bright smile on her friend's face.

"Just get out!" Sakura joked and lightly pushed Ino's arm. Ino shrugged innocently and walked to the doorway.

Stopping at the entry she turned and called over her shoulder. "Remember, if it happens, I called it." She laughed and slid the door closed behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeahhhhh I don't think Asumiko's a real name but ah well. I wanted Asuma's name to be in there as much as I could make it. I'm such a snazzy and creative name maker upper haha<strong>

**Please review! I really appreciate the support =)**

**See ya soon! xoxoxoxoxo**


	14. Chapter 14

**Break's almost here, schoolwork winding down, writing time potential soon to be increased. Score. =)**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! =D  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"C'mon Shunsuke, you can't let your guard down!" Sakura commanded as she leapt forward towards Shunsuke's back. The trio had decided to spend the Saturday working on Shunsuke's taijutsu, and so far, the five year old was proving that he was quite a handful. Shunsuke intentionally hesitated for a fraction of a second, spun quickly, and dodged the light punch just in time. Sakura's fist collided with Sasuke's jaw-who was previously engaging in a series of punches and blocks with the child. Because she was sparring with Shunsuke, Sakura's hits didn't have nearly as much force as they usually contained. Shunsuke smirked over his shoulder and watched as Sasuke lightly rubbed his jaw while Sakura took a moment to apologize.<p>

Sakura prepared to launch another attack, running full speed for Shunsuke with Sasuke shrouded behind her. Shunsuke leapt left, rolled over his back, and propelled himself forward. Delivering a quick kick to Sakura's abdomen, he mimicked jokingly, "C'mon Mama, you can't let your guard down!"

At the point of impact, Shunsuke noticed Sasuke. Sakura had grabbed hold of his ankle and the young child twisted his body as much as possible to avoid the man's punch. In the dodge, Shunsuke managed to twist his leg free, and without taking a moment's rest, he shot his small frame forward once more and used Sakura's shoulder as a boost to sent a roundhouse kick to the cross block that Sasuke had barely formed to shield the side of his face.

Realizing he had unwisely positioned himself between the two adults, Shunsuke sprinted forward about a meter's distance-enough so that he could see them both at once and not too far so that he was outside of his reach disadvantage.

With a quick exchange of glances, both Sakura and Sasuke seemed to silently form a battle strategy and Shunsuke became anxious as he watched the two leap backward a few meters each bound. Since they weren't using weapons, Shunsuke didn't fear a long range attack so he pursued them quickly yet guardedly in the event that they used substitution jutsu and attacked from elsewhere. When they stopped, Shunsuke made the instantaneous decision not to stop as well nor to continue head on. Instead, he began a lateral sprint, keeping his eyes on both adults and unfortunately taking himself out of his attack range.

His eyes narrowed and he skidded to a halt as Sakura began charging at him while Sasuke stayed behind. He scrutinized the two and in a swift fluid motion, dodged to his right as Sakura delivered a punch from behind. The hit clipped Shunsuke's arm and he regained his footing as both Sakura and the clone came for him. After much difficulty, he managed to dismantle the imposter and watched as it puffed into it's original form of a log. Too preoccupied with Sakura, Shunsuke forgot about Sasuke's presence for a split second which was all the time the Uchiha needed. In an instant, Sasuke- the undisputed quickest of the trio- appeared behind Shunsuke, grabbing the young child's arms and pinning them steady. With a fierce grunt, Sakura lunged for Shunsuke and the young child winced his eyes closed. In a matter of seconds he was reduced to giggles as Sakura vigorously began tickling the young child.

"Okay! Okay!" he laughed, trying futilely to break free. "You guys win!"

Sakura laughed as Sasuke watched on with a smile and loosened his hold enough so the young child could wriggle free. Shunsuke collapsed on the ground, still smiling, with his small chest heaving heavily and his eyes closed.

"You did good," Sakura commended, sitting on the ground next to where the child lay. "Just remember not to lose focus-stay aware of your surrounding _**all around you**_." Shunsuke's smile didn't falter and he nodded, silently accepting the critique. Sasuke joined the two and stretched his long, pale legs out on the short, verdant grass.

"Can we work on my fire jutsu now Sasuke-sama?" Shunsuke asked, sensing the man's neared presence.

"We can tomorrow." Sasuke nodded. Shunsuke groaned slightly and Sakura poked his stomach.

"We just sparred for nearly two hours, take it easy kiddo." Shunsuke only groaned again in response to his mother but nodded in acceptance to the both. The trio sat in silence for a few moments.

"Hey Sasuke-sama," Shunsuke began as he flipped on his back and rested his head on his folded arms and looked towards the sky, "since you're so good. How come you're not a ninja no more?"

Sakura's eyes widened reflexively and her gaze snapped to Sasuke. Sasuke's jaw tightened automatically.

"There's a new generation of ninja now Shunsuke."

"Yeah well Uncle Naruto's a ninja still. Mama is sometimes too. And so's Kakashi-sensei. And so's-"

"**Ok well** _**my**_ time as a ninja is over," Sasuke interrupted.

"Ok well _**why**_?" Shunsuke prodded, matching Sasuke's tone. Sasuke sighed sharply through his nose in frustration at his own ineffectiveness.

"Sasuke didn't want to be a ninja anymore," Sakura tried.

"_Ohh-kayyy. __**Why**_?" Shunsuke repeated stubbornly.

"Why are you so interested?" Sasuke asked sarcastically, hoping to divert the focus of the conversation. Shunsuke shrugged casually and continued staring at the sky.

"I just told you guys. You're really good so I wanted to know why you decided not to be a ninja anymore."

Sasuke rubbed his eyes wearily. "The ninja lifestyle just wasn't for me anymore Shunsuke, I can't explain why."

Shunsuke didn't realize that the reason Sasuke "couldn't explain" wasn't because he didn't want to, rather the child thought it was because he couldn't effectively convey his reasoning. As a result, the boy nodded in reluctant acceptance and wordlessly dismissed the matter. Sakura released a quiet sigh of alleviation and gave Sasuke a small, sympathetic smile. He raised his brow back in relief and shook his head slightly.

"Would you two like Ichiraku's?" Sasuke stretched as he stood from the ground. As hoped, Shunsuke's pensive mood changed immediately and he popped up.

"Aw yeah let's go! Thanks Sasuke-sama!"

Sasuke nodded back and the Sakura and Shunsuke stood and the trio set off for Ichiraku's.

* * *

><p>"So what'd you do?" Sasuke asked over his shoulder as he watched Shunsuke glumly eating from a bag of chips. It was three days since Shunsuke had sparred with Sasuke and Sakura, and today-after being forbidden by Sakura to go over to Aito's house as typical when the two boys were done with classes-Shunsuke was required to go over to Sasuke's house until Sakura was done with work.<p>

"Nothin'" Shunsuke grumbled as he took another angry bite of his chip. Sasuke quirked an eyebrow with intuitive suspicion and his pointed silence made Shunsuke sigh concedingly.

"Hisashi-sensei caught me skippin' class with Aito, Mamorou, and Asuko an' he told Mama."

"Sakura won't let you go to any of your friends' homes all week because Hisashi caught you skipping _once_?" Sasuke asked with a feeling that Shunsuke was still leaving something out. As upset as she may have been, Sasuke couldn't imagine Sakura being that angry; she was usually less stern in disciplining the child-typically she would have only revoked those privileges for a day or so.

Shunsuke sighed heavily again and cocked his head downward and to the side, looking away from Sasuke. "Well I kinda told her that I did it before without a problem."

Sasuke rubbed his eyes and fought a laugh. "And you did that because…"

"I didn't mean t'," Shunsuke clarified huskily.

Sasuke shook his head slightly and shrugged. "You'd oughta be glad she was that lenient."

"Huh?"

"Forgiving." Sasuke explained and watched as the muscles of Shunsuke's face contorted into a scowl.

"Nuh uhn," he objected quickly. "Aito's only in trouble for the next two days and Asuko and Mamorou didn't even really get in trouble at all."

"Well they're not Sakura's children are they?" Sasuke pointed out, using the typical parental adage.

Shunsuke indignantly crossed his arms over his chest and muttered, "Or Mama's just being a mean jerk."

Sasuke's head snapped to Shunsuke in surprise; it was the first time since he'd known the boy that the child had every badmouthed his mother. Sasuke stared out the window and thought on how he should handle the act of disrespect-or if he should even address it at all. A minute passed and Shunsuke remained brooding at the kitchen table until Sasuke rose suddenly.

"I want to take you somewhere, Shunsuke," Sasuke said with a distant, firm look in his eyes.

"Right now?" Shunsuke questioned as he snapped from his ireful daze. "It's rainin' out."

Sasuke nodded, staring out the open window. "Yeah, I know." He went to the hall closet, grabbed an umbrella, and handed it to Shunsuke. "Use this."

The puzzled look on Shunsuke's face remained, but he obediently took the umbrella, put on his light jacket, and followed Sasuke out of the house. The two walked through the emptying village streets and around them, people scurried to return to their homes or dashed under shop awnings.

"Where're we going Sasuke-sama?" Shunsuke asked as he held tightly to the older man's hand. Shunsuke looked up from the shield of his umbrella and peered at Sasuke's face. The older man had an unwavering expression-somber yet focused-completely unfazed by the rain pelting against it.

"You'll see," Sasuke answered simply and Shunsuke nodded hesitantly and held the man's hand tighter before turning his attention back to the pathway before them. They walked in silence for awhile until Shunsuke realized where they were headed. The cemetery.

"Sasuke-sama…why're we goin' here?" Shunsuke asked nervously. The young boy had never been a fan of cemeteries and internally hated when the Academy required the students to clean up the endless plots as a part of their duty.

"It's up ahead," Sasuke nodded without directly answering the child's question. They passed the giant sculpture at the cemetery's entrance.

"What is?"

Sasuke didn't respond and Shunsuke sighed through his nose in irritation, and stopped walking. His hand slipped from Sasuke as the older man continued on a step before realizing the child had stopped. Sasuke turned to face the stubbornly immobile child and sighed in understanding and squatted down under the umbrella to get on Shunsuke's eye level.

"Just trust me for one moment will you? There's something I want you to see." Shunsuke's jaw clenched in thought and he finally nodded slowly at seeing the intent look on Sasuke's face. Sasuke nodded back gratefully and stood once more, jerking his head toward the middle of the cemetery. "We're almost there."

The two finally stopped in front of a series of headstones and Shunsuke's eyes narrowed as he realized a commonality between them: a seemingly endless sea of tombstones that read 'Uchiha.' They stood in front of the two belonging to Mikoto and Fugaku.

"Who are they?" Shunsuke whispered. He looked at Sasuke who's dark eyes were fixed on the late female's headstone.

"…Other than you…my family only exists in only within these plots. And my memory." Sasuke said flatly and surprisingly unemotionally as he squatted to place a hand on the smooth stone, tracing the engraved characters with the flats of his fingers. Shunsuke remained silent and watched him intently-the young child's wide eyes clouded with shock.

"What-what happened to them?" Shunsuke asked hesitantly. The rain had completely soaked the older man and the droplets ran over his stone smooth face-they were the closest he appeared to crying. Sasuke didn't flinch, but chose his words carefully.

"They were murdered. All of them." Shunsuke's eyes widened at Sasuke's the indifference Sasuke seemed to portray and by that apathy, the child could tell that the incident had once greatly upset him. Sasuke knew not to go too far in to depth, after all Shunsuke was still only a child. He could feel the boy's widened gaze bearing into him, and he continued speaking.

"You're lucky…to have Sakura for a mother." Sasuke noted, his hand and eyes fixed on Mikoto's stone. "She's the kind of person who never gives up on you…whose goal is for **you** to be content no matter the cost to her. And even when you screw her over…she'll always be there for you…and despite it all still love you. If she pushes you, it's because she believes in you. If she punishes you, it's because she cares. If she pursues you…it's because you're important to her…she'd be damned if she let's you out of her life. There are many people like that left in this world. You're lucky to have a mother like her Shunsuke…**Remember that**."

Shunsuke was soddened by a wave of immense guilt and stared unblinking at Sasuke. The young boy's mouth hung slightly open and he was completely unsure of what to do next. After a few seconds, Shunsuke lifted his hand from his hold around the umbrella and hesitantly was about to place it in Sasuke's when he stopped. His throat was tight and his body burned with uncertainty, but then, in a surge of resolution, he dropped the umbrella and flung himself toward Sasuke and wrapped his small arms around his neck and lay his head on the older man's shoulder.

Sasuke's eyes flew wide as he realized what was happening. It felt like everything including the rain froze as still as his breath. Sasuke unconsciously lifted his arms in slow shock and then quickly wrapped them around the child's body. Shunsuke's eyes were squeezed shut tightly and the rain mixed with the tears that managed to leak out.

"Me and Mama are gonna be your family now." He hiccupped quietly and reassuringly as his hold around Sasuke tightened. "I didn't mean what I said. I don't want anything t' happen to you guys. Ok Papa? We're a family now 'member?-You said it Papa me an' Mama are your family now."

Sasuke's jaw tightened in emotion and his hold constricted around Shunsuke's body. It took one month, two weeks and four days, but finally Sasuke felt the indescribable sensation of feeling Shunsuke's small arms willing embrace him. He finally felt the ineffable warmth that first enflamed his ears then swelled rapidly throughout his entire body when he heard Shunsuke refer to him as his father.

He was overcome by the alien feeling of his heart palpitating within his chest and his entire being overheated with uncontrollable emotion. He held tightly to his son whose face was buried in his shoulder. And like Shunsuke, the heavy rain mixed with the tears that managed to leak from the older man's tightly shut eyes.

* * *

><p>"So you ready to leave or you wanna stay here?" Sakura asked with a sarcastic smirk as she arrived to Sasuke's house to pick up their child. Hearing her voice in the doorway, Shunsuke immediately straightened up and turned to face her. He flew out of the chair-knocking it over- and ran for her, wrapping his arms tightly around Sakura's legs.<p>

"I'm sorry Mama," he nearly sobbed. "I love you. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

Sakura's brow furrowed in worry and she quickly looked to Sasuke for an explanation. The Uchiha only shrugged with a small smile and said nothing. With concern, Sakura pursed her lips and reached down to pick up Shunsuke who immediately captured her in a tight embrace.

"I'm sorry," He repeated again.

"It's ok Shunsuke," Sakura soothed rubbing his back and once again shooting Sasuke a confused look. Said man simply nodded with an approving look and Sakura's confusion deepened.

"So does this mean we can go home with no problems now?" Sakura teased and tickled Shunsuke's side, hoping to comfort him.

He laughed slightly and winced away from where she tickled him and nodded. "Yep!"

"It's getting dark, I'll walk with you," Sasuke offered and Sakura accepted with a smile and a nod.

"Ok," Sakura laughed and set Shunsuke down, then moved to reset the fallen chair. "Go get your schoolbag."

Shunsuke nodded. "'Kay! Papa where's my schoolbag?" Shunsuke asked walking away in search of the small black bag. Sasuke jerked his head toward the sitting room. Sakura froze with the upside down chair in her hands and looked to Shunsuke and Sasuke.

"You threw it in there at one point." Shunsuke nodded and ran went to the room while Sakura remained frozen. Shunsuke nodded and headed off to the room for his bag.

"_Papa_?" Sakura gaped incredulously.

Sasuke smiled. "Eventful day."

"What'd you do?" Sakura hissed elatedly.

Sasuke gave a half smile and shrugging his shoulders replied, "I finally became a father."

An enormous smile broke across Sakura's face and, setting the chair down right-side up, she went to Sasuke and threw her arms around him. The palm of his hand spread against her lower back as he pushed her tighter to him.

"Will it get even more eventful?" he smirked cunningly and lightly danced his nose against the skin below her ear and along her neck. Sakura bit her lip and threw her head back to allow him more space which he gladly accepted by caressing the curvature with his open mouth.

Suddenly Shunsuke's footsteps were heard. "Got it guys!"

"Guess not," she laughed in amused disappointment Sasuke's lax lips remained on Sakura's neck for a moment before he straightened up before the young child entered. Sasuke shook his hand in shared sentiment and loosened his hold around Sakura just as Shunsuke returned to the room.

* * *

><p>Sakura reclined along her couch, drinking from a mug of hot tea and leafing absently through a magazine. It was slow at the hospital, so Tsunade had her on call for the past two days and for tomorrow as well. So far, she hadn't been called into the hospital and after getting over an initially bout of stir-craziness, the medic-nin had finally managed to enjoy her tentative vacation. Shunsuke was gone for the night; his class was camping out in one of the forests of the village as a survival lesson. As Sakura relaxed, enjoying her rare moment of solitude, there was a knocking at her front door.<p>

"If you ignore they'll go away…" she muttered to herself as she flipped a page. After a few seconds the knocking repeated with more force and Sakura sat down her magazine with a heavy sigh. She shuffled her way to the door and opened it unenthusiastically.

"Sasuke? Wha-" Sakura's question was cut off as Sasuke stepped into the house and pushed himself further inside by pushing his lips on Sakura's. She managed to push the door closed with her hand before Sasuke had pushed her inside too far. Immediately her fingers snaked desirously through Sasuke's thick, raven locks. Sasuke hoisted Sakura up from beneath her bottom and spun the two around so that he had Sakura pressed to the wall and sealed her neck within his ravening mouth.

"You've been off for two days and Shunsuke isn't here and you didn't think to tell me?" Sasuke's eyebrow lifted lustfully and mischievously.

"I didn't think-"

"You're damn right you didn't," Sasuke interrupted gruffly, then a slow, sly smirk formed on his lips. "Don't worry, I'll make up for lost time."

A shaky moan escaped Sakura's swollen lips as Sasuke stuck his hand down Sakura's sweatpants and stroked Sakura's equally swollen lower lips with a tender hand. Sasuke leaned forward to kiss her again, deeper this time and her eyes rolled closed slowly and pleasurably. As much as she loved her son, at that moment she was more than happy that he would be gone until the following afternoon.

* * *

><p><strong>Didn't wanna write a full lemon, but I felt the dire need for some SasuSaku action. Of course they'll be more in the future. Soooo lemme know what you think, you know how. <strong>

**Please review guys, thanks! =)**

**And also, thanks to pocybandits89 for the suggestion of taking Shunsuke to the Uchiha graves. **

**See ya soon! xoxoxoxoxo**


	15. Chapter 15

**Eighteen pages yo! Haha =)**

**Thanks for reviewing!**

**Correction from last chapter: During Shunsuke and Sasuke's talk, it's supposed to read "there _aren't _many people like that left in this world," not "there are." Wow way to kill the moment huh? Sorry about that. **

**Read on to this hopefully error free chapter haha**

* * *

><p>As the growing sunlight began to pour through the glass pane, Sakura inhaled sleepily and slightly buried her face into the pillow. Half awake, the nerves of her body stimulated at the familiar feeling of Sasuke's arm draped around her body. She let out a small pleasant moan and blinked her eyes open against the sun. Suddenly, she felt Sasuke's nose parting through the lower portion of her pink hair as his lips planted a light kiss along the base of her hairline.<p>

"Good morning," he murmured into her tousled locks.

"Hey," she smiled back sleepily and placed her hand on top of his, lacing their fingers together. Her smile deepened slightly when- to her surprise- he didn't pull away. They lay in intimate silence for a few moments longer before Sasuke nudged their lace hands into Sakura's stomach.

"I'm hungry," he yawned into the back of her head.

Sakura's smile fell lightly as she rolled her eyes and laughed. "Go back to sleep."

Sasuke chuckled lightly and squeezed his fingers within Sakura's, pressing his thumb repeatedly against the bone of her pointer. Realizing he was not stopping anytime soon, Sakura groaned and snatched her hand away.

"I coulda sworn my child was gone for the morning," she teased and rolled groggily to sit up on the side of the bed. Sasuke's eyes remained closed as he smirked triumphantly and rolled on his back.

"Oh-ho-ho you're helping me," Sakura scoffed and firmly patted his bare, defined abdomen. Sasuke opened his eyes to see his girlfriend exiting the bedroom- her pink hair swaying about a foot above her attractively spanned hips. His dark eyes trailed her until she disappeared and, satisfactorily, they fell closed again. Sakura's light footsteps grew faint then paused and within a few seconds her voice rang out impatiently for Sasuke. Said man's lips twitched in a smile and, opening his eyes, he slowly lifted himself up to help Sakura in the kitchen.

"Ramen?" He asked with a teasing look of disgust as he entered the kitchen and saw Sakura pulling out two cups of instant ramen.

"Would you like to cook?" She asked setting them down of the wooden countertop and placing her hands playfully on her hips.

"…I'll put the water on." Sasuke replied simply and headed for the pot. Sakura laughed and leaned with her back against the counter and watched. After setting the kettle on the stove, Sasuke turned around to find her staring at him absently.

"Damnit Sakura you know I could've stayed in bed for this," Sasuke sighed as he turned the gas stove on while Sakura watched him. She shrugged and her eyes glinted with a merry look that said 'I know.' In response, Sasuke's black eyes narrowed at her but, irrepressibly, his gaze softened as he began checking her body out. She had put on teal underwear and a tight, white tank top. She had not yet put on a bra, and through the thick cotton Sasuke way able to enjoy contouring the shape of her firm, taut breasts and her hardened nipples that poked through the material.

"What time exactly is Shunsuke coming back?" Sasuke asked looking towards the clock. Sakura followed his gaze aimlessly and shrugged.

"When they get out of class. Three thirty, why?" Sakura tilted her head slightly and one look at Sasuke answered her question. She noticed Sasuke's lascivious eyes upon her and saw the carnal, lopsided grin forming dangerously on his face. He took a slow step toward her. Sakura's head dropped to the other side and she began shaking it slowly and admonishingly. Sasuke's smirk deepened as he took another step. Her head straightened and cocked forward towards him as her eyes widened in reprimandation.

"**Don't**…." She began sternly, but Sasuke had already taken two more steps and was only a few more away. He stopped in front of her.

"Don't what?" he smirked.

"You know what," Sakura lifted a finger pointedly and in the background the kettle began whistling. Sasuke calmly turned and went to the stove and removed the singing kettle off of the heated eye. He spun slowly and leisurely headed back to Sakura.

"_**Don't**_," She stressed again, straightening up. Sasuke chuckled.

"_Don't what?_" he asked innocently as he pressed his body to hers. The palm of his large hand began caressing the soft skin of her bottom. "Do this?" he asked with a harsh squeeze. Sakura suppressed a sigh and Sasuke cocked a brow in amusement.

"If you wanted me to stop," he began in a low whisper beside her flushed ear, "you would have moved away before I started." He shifted his body so that his leg was between hers and he used his knee to slightly widen her stance and he felt a wonderful throbbing sensation as she let out a slight, quivering moan.

With his lips pressed to her neck he murmured lowly and seductively, "I won't stop, until you're hoarse from screaming."

* * *

><p>"Hey Mama! Hey Papa!" Shunsuke waved as he ran over to where the two adults waited.<p>

"Hey Shunsuke," Sakura smiled as she and Sasuke waved back to the eager child. "Where's Aito? Didn't he go on the trip?"

Shunsuke giggled. "Aito had to go home last night 'cause he got sick. Riku bet 'im that he wouldn't eat one 'a the berries we found an' Aito did it so he got sick and had t' go home."

"Is he ok?" Sakura asked with widened eyes. Shunsuke giggled again and nodded.

"Yeah he's just _sick_." Shunsuke winked and fanned his bottom. Sasuke caught on first and Sakura nodded as well, realizing what Shunsuke meant.

"I thought Aito was smarter than that," Sasuke muttered aside to Sakura and she gave him a pointed look to lower his voice but also one of agreement.

"Do you want to go by and see him?" Sakura offered, placing a hand on Sasuke's head. He nodded back enthusiastically. Seiichi emerged from the school building at that exact moment and seeing Sakura glance up in familiarity, Shunsuke turned around, spotted Seiichi, and called out to his friend's older brother.

"Seiichi!" Shunsuke called happily and waved his hand in the air before running towards the older child. Meeting each other halfway, the duo walked back to where Sasuke and Sakura stood and Seiichi spoke politely.

"Hi Seiichi," Sakura smiled. "I heard about Aito. How's he doing?"

Seiichi chuckled and rolled his eyes playfully at the thought of his little brother. "He's doing better- Father, Hisashi-sensei, and Iruka-sensei figured it would be best if he stayed home for the day just in case his symptoms came back unexpectedly."

"You want us to walk with you home?" Sakura offered, unsure of if Seiichi felt like making the journey by himself. He declined politely.

"I'm fine, thank you."

"You sure? We're gonna come by an' see Aito anyway!" Shunsuke beamed excitedly.

"Hopefully that's ok with your parents," Sakura interjected.

"It'll be fine, I'm sure," Seiichi smiled.

"Isn't that your mother there?" Sasuke asked nodding to the distance. Everyone looked towards the direction and saw Koemi- Seiichi and Aito's mother- walking towards them.

"Hello," she smiled as she approached and everyone greeted her back.

"Mother, what are you doing here? Where's Aito?"

"Your father is home watching him, I wanted to make sure you got home safely."

"I'm fine mother," Seiichi laughed at his mother's over caution. "It's not all gone yet," he added in reference to his vision. Not noticing Koemi's lips pursing in sympathy and embarrassment, Shunsuke tugged lightly at her dress sleeve.

"Koemi-san is it ok if we come by an' see Aito please?"

Koemi smiled back and placed a soft hand on Shunsuke's cheek. "That would be fine. I'm sure he'll love to see you."

"Yes! Can we stop by the store and get 'im a gift first?" Shunsuke asked to Sakura and Sasuke.

"Ok. What do you wanna get him?"

Shunsuke laughed to himself and wiggled his eyebrows. "Berries."

Sasuke began laughing followed by Seiichi and Koemi and Sakura waved her hands in mock exasperation as she amusedly shook her head.

"Shunsuke! Shuuuuunnnsukkeee!"

Everyone instinctively turned towards the direction of the voice. Five of Shunsuke's female classmates were running towards the trio.

"We'll head home now," Koemi smiled.

"See you guys later!" Seiichi waved as he and his mother headed off.

"Hey Shunsuke! Are you goin' to go see Aito?" A round faced girl with deep auburn hair ran up and asked.

Shunsuke nodded. "Hey Mari. Yeah, why?"

"Well we just wanted to ask you to tell him we hope he feels better," Mari giggled and her friends joined in.

Shunsuke's eyes narrowed and he nodded slowly. "Ok….see ya guys later." The young boy was about to turn around but Mari, called out again.

"Are you feeling ok?" She asked leaning forward slightly.

"Yeah why?" Shunsuke turned back to face her and shrugged.

"Well we know Aito's sick so we were worried about you," a dark skinned girl with long grey hair spoke up. Sakura recognized her as Natsuki, the youngest child of one of the nurses at the hospital.

Shunsuke scratched his head. "Aito's sick, not me."

"Yeah but he's your best friend and we just wanted to make sure," Mari smiled with her hands behind her back.

"You sure you're not upset?" Hikaru, a third girl with large glasses asked in a naturally husky voice. She held hands with her twin sister, Emiko, whose typically rosy complexion was presently deepened further.

"_I'm fine guys_," Shunsuke stressed in slight irritability. "Whaddyou care for?"

"Well 'cause if you're upset we just wanna be here for you," Natsuki grinned sweetly, mimicking Mari's pose.

Shunsuke looked at the quintet strangely. "Well I'm fine guys. Thanks?"

"You sure?" the bespectacled girl asked with a hint of dejection to her voice.

"Yeah guys, I'm sure."

The smile slowly fell from all of the girls' faces. Suddenly, Mari's face reanimated. "We can walk you home to be sure!"

"Yeah!" Hikaru nodded happily.

"Nah my parents are here to walk me home. 'Sides I said I'm fine."

"Oh, good afternoon!" Natsuki bowed slightly, remembering the presence of the adults. The other girls followed suit and both Sakura and Sasuke waved back.

"Hey girls," Sakura smiled.

"Sakura-san you look so beautiful today!" Mari interjected the ingratiatory complimented. Sakura smiled kindly with a slight laugh.

"Thank you Mari." The girl child nodded in satisfaction.

"Shunsukeeee izzat your father?" Emiko asked.

Shunsuke nodded. "Yeah he is."

The fifth girl giggled in juvenile flirtation, "You look just like 'im. An' that's a good thing."

"A _**really**_ good thing," Natsuki nodded deeply with closed eyes. Sakura scratched her lips to hide her smile and Sasuke scratched his jaw in discomfort.

"Uh huh," Shunsuke nodded. "Look you guys, we gotta go."

"Mm," Emiko groaned in disappointment. "Ok."

"Well what's your favorite snack?" Natsuki asked, refusing to be deterred.

"Yeah!" Mari snapped enthusiastically. "We can bring you a snack just in case you still aren't feelin' any better. Hopef'ly it'll help, hm?" The girls nodded behind her.

Shunsuke shrugged. "I don't wanna snack-"

"But we wanna!" Hikaru objected.

Shunsuke sighed through his nostrils. "Okay, I don't care. Just…whatever."

"Well we'll all bring you somethin' different," Natsuki suggested.

"Yeah an' you can tell us which one you like _**best**_." Mari sang.

"Ok, yeah sure," Shunsuke shrugged. "See you guys tomorrow."

The girls waved and sang in unison. "Byeeee Shunsukeeee!" Shunsuke held up his hand in a wave and took his parents' hands before pulling them off.

Before they stopped by Aito's home, Sakura stopped by the market to pick up a few things. Sasuke and Shunsuke trailed disinterestedly behind Sakura while she picked out vegetables. While the two males followed, Sasuke began playfully teasing his son.

"They liked you," he joked with a provoking smirk.

"Who?"

"Those girls from earlier." Sakura looked back in amusement as she continued shopping. Shunsuke's face scrunched up.

"Nu uhn."

"Yeah they do," Sasuke nodded assuredly.

"They like Aito not me, they asked about him."

"So why'd they offer to bring _you_ snacks?" Sasuke prodded jokingly.

Shunsuke's brow furrowed deeply. "Huh? I dunno…they just…did."

Sakura closed her lips between her teeth in a failed attempt to hide her laughter.

"Leave me alone!" Shunsuke scoffed to his parents and turned around.

"Do you like one of them?" Sasuke prodded with his brow quirked in amusement and Sakura stopped shopping and amusedly turned her attention to the conversation. Shunsuke's face fell in seriousness and he shook his head slowly and spoke clearly.

"**No**."

"It was just a thought," Sasuke shrugged.

"I don't like any of 'em. They just never leave me alone."

"That's because they like you..." Sasuke muttered provokingly under his breath. Sakura erupted in laughter.

Shunsuke exhaled heavily and scratched his hair. "Are we leavin' now?"

"I'm almost finished ," Sakura laughed and took the items up to the storeowner. Shunsuke exhaled loudly once more and waited by the shop entrance while in the background his parents laughed with one another.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Mari and Natsuki <strong>_**again**_?" Aito laughed loudly and wrapped his arms around his stomach.

"_Okay Aito_, 'tsnot funny." Shunsuke sighed as he sat next to Aito on the floor in the sitting room of the Ashihara household. Seiichi-who had told his brother and father the beginning of the story while Sakura told the rest- sat beside the two boys. Sakura, Sasuke, and the boys' father sat in the chairs. Koemi returned from the kitchen with a tray of tea. She was a tall, soft spoken woman with extremely long, extremely rich black hair. She had gentle, brown eyes and a wide, seemingly always smiling mouth which possessed one of the greatest singing voices in the village and- according to her sons- possibly the nation.

As she handed out the cups, she laughed. "I think it's sweet that the girls care about you so much."

"Yeah Shunsuke," Aito teased and pinched Shunsuke's cheek, "it's _sweet_."

"It's annoyin' 's what it is." Shunsuke grumbled, jerking his face from Aito's hold.

"You won't think that someday," Seiichi chuckled and Shunsuke winced away in disgust.

"I didn't know you were so popular with the girls in your class," Ashihara Hiro smiled warmly at Shunsuke. He was an imposing, interesting man who served the Hokage as part of the village's intelligence staff. To most he seemed genial yet oddly distant and cold, so to his family he tried his hardest to be as open and fatherly as possible-a sentiment he extended to the friends of his family as well.

"Oh yeah, _**all**_ the girls in class like _Shunsuke_," Aito sang and playfully pinched Shunsuke's cheek again before his friend slapped his hand away.

"Whatever Aito," he grumbled, reaching for the Dorayaki that Koemi had prepared.

"If you want, I can tell Mari that you like Dorayaki. Or is it Natsuki you like?" Aito joked.

"Go eat berries Aito," Shunsuke grumbled rolling his eyes to the side. Everyone laughed and Aito threw a playful punch at Shunsuke's arm.

"When it comes to girls, you act just like your father." Koemi laughed as she shook her head at Shunsuke. Koemi was about ten years older than Sakura and Sasuke. Her younger brother, a Leaf ninja, had studied at the Academy when Sakura and Sasuke were students. Though Sakura didn't remember her, the older woman recognized the distinctively pink haired beauty from the days when she would walk her brother home from school. She also remembered Sasuke- the once happy young boy whose smile was stolen in one night- and the way all of his female peers would flock to him. Hiro, studied at the Academy and graduated at an unimpressive rank (ironic for an top intelligence agent) with the young prodigy Itachi. For this reason mainly, Hiro unfortunately only managed to remember the negative things about the troubled Uchihas. He sat rigidly beside Sakura who sat next to Sasuke and all three listened as, at Shunsuke's request, Koemi expounded a little upon her previous statement. Once the gentle woman was done, Aito began mocking Shunsuke-imitating a female voice and showering his friend with compliments of professions of love.

Glaring at the ground distantly, Hiro muttered. "Thank goodness he didn't take anything else after his father or his family." Although he warmly accepted Sakura and Shunsuke, unlike Koemi, Hiro was still inwardly unforgiving towards Sasuke. Preoccupied by each other, Shunsuke nor Aito heard Hiro's insult, but everyone else did. Sakura-who had never heard Hiro's blatant disdain for Sasuke- straightened rigidly and beside her, Sasuke's jaw tightened and his nostrils flared dangerously.

"Hiro!" Koemi hissed in disappointment. The air in the room turned thick.

"Actually Hiro, Shunsuke takes after me more than you think." Sasuke smirked in elicitation at the older gentleman. Sakura immediately placed a hand on Sasuke's strong forearm in an attempt to calm him down.

"Really? I never thought of Shunsuke as a sorry, egotistical traitor!" Hiro glared, raising his voice dangerously. Koemi immediately locked eyes with Seiichi and jerked her head towards the front door. Seiichi nodded back.

"Let's go play outside you two," Seiichi suggested calmly. Without waiting for their responses, he grabbed their hands and led them outside before either boy could catch whiff of the tension blanketing the room. Hearing the front door shut closed Sasuke, whose gaze never broke from Hiro's, spoke.

"Seiichi and Aito don't strike me as self righteous, incompetent asses but I guess we all learn something knew everyday."

Hiro's face flared up and he stormed across the room and wheeled to face Sasuke. "You damned Uchiha! You're one word away from me kicking your ass!"

Sasuke smirked calmly and quirked his brow. "Then I suppose that'd make you one action away from signing your death sentence."

"_**Sasuke, stop**_…" Sakura warned urgently as her grip on his arm tightened.

"That enough out of you too, Hiro!" Koemi commanded in her soft, yet firm voice. "Now Shunsuke and Aito are best friends and Shunsuke and Sakura have been nothing but kind and generous to our family since the day we've known them and they should expect no less from us! Shunsuke is Sasuke's twin; you knew yourself he was the child's father for years-and we told you ourselves a while back. Don't act as if you haven't had time to prepare for this-"

"I never expected that son of a bitch to come back and take responsibility for anything," Hiro seethed. Sasuke snarled and Sakura quickly turned to him with a soft, strong hand on each of his upper arms. She locked eyes with him and with a soft gaze, pleaded for him to calm down.

"I don't care what your personal feelings for Sasuke are, out of love for Shunsuke and Sakura-out of love for your _son- _leave them in the past along with his actions."

"Hiro, I understand you're upset with what Sasuke did, but I can assure you, he's changed." Sakura tried gently as she faced the older gentleman.

"Tch," he scoffed with an up-curled lip.

"Listen to Sakura, Hiro," Koemi said sternly. "Even I can tell that Sasuke's different than what he used to be."

"And that same sympathy you guys are showing him is just what's gonna give him the opportunity to leave again!" Hiro spat.

"What? Hiro, Sakura's and my sympathy have nothing to do with whether or not Sasuke will stay or leave! He's your comrade, leave his actions in the pas-"

"Damnit Koemi open your eyes! We tried to forgive him once, we offered him amnesty! **He** turned his back on **us**. He's no comrade of mine…Sakura I thought you were smarter than to get yourself mixed up with the likes of _him_."

"Enough Hiro," Koemi huffed again.

"You and Shunsuke will forever be welcome in my home. But as for _you __**Uchiha**_-"

Sasuke rose quietly from the chair and Sakura mimicked in panic and kept both hands in a tight grip on his left arm. He locked eyes with Hiro and spoke evenly but with obvious contempt.

"If I planned on leaving the village, I would have by now…just like if I planned on killing you I would have already. But I have no intentions of doing either. My only intent is being there for Sakura and for my son and, despite the satisfaction the latter may give me, either action will only put me back in the correctional facility. Away from them. We'll never like each other Hiro, but the 'welcome' you extend to me I extend to you: Koemi, Aito, and Seiichi will always be embraced. Thank you for the tea Koemi." Sasuke bowed slightly in thanks and headed for the door.

Sakura let out a heavy, relieved sigh and cupped her hands in a praying gesture around her nose and mouth. She grabbed Koemi's hand, squeezed it in thanks, and followed Sasuke outside.

"Hey Mama, hey Papa. We goin'?" Shunsuke asked. He and Aito were playing a game of Gomoku in the dirt outside. Seiichi straightened up and looked at the adults nervously and behind Sakura and Sasuke, Koemi appeared.

"Yes, you boys have school tomorrow." Sakura smiled. She made her way to Seiichi and placed a kind hand on his arm in a reassuring goodbye. He smiled back in mild relief.

"Goodbye Sakura-sama, goodbye Sasuke-sama."

"Goodbye Seiichi," both adults responded.

"You can take some Dorayaki home," Koemi smiled as she handed Shunsuke a tied cloth filled with the dessert.

"Aww boy! Thanks Koemi-san!" Shunsuke beamed.

"Thanks Koemi," Sakura whispered gratefully and hugged her friend in a tight embrace.

"I'm sorry about Hiro," Koemi apologized to both adults. "I hope to see you again."

Sasuke held up a hand and gave a slight nod-an action Koemi couldn't decipher as being one of declination or a simple goodbye. The three visitors turned and walked off.

"See ya guys later!" Shunsuke called as they walked away; meanwhile, he and Aito waved at one another in excited, blissful naivety.

* * *

><p>"You handled that well," Sakura sighed and walked to the couch were Sasuke sat with his arm resting along the top. She had changed into a large, pale blue, long sleeved shirt and a pair of grey sweatpants. She sat close to Sasuke, drew her feet into the cushion, and leaned into his open chest. Sasuke walked home with Sakura and Shunsuke as typical and stayed through dinner. The young boy had just fallen asleep and Sakura was just retuning from checking in on him.<p>

"Is that sarcasm?" Sasuke laughed shortly a dropped his arm so that it rested lightly along her back. Sakura smiled and shook her head.

"I mean I was worried for a second, and you coulda done better, _buuut_ all in all you handled it well."

"Hn." Sasuke shrugged off the compliment and began rubbing his hand absently up and down along her body in a tender, calming motion.

"And what you said about being there for me and Shunsuke…it meant a lot." Sakura added as her eyes subconsciously fell closed at the soothingness of Sasuke's touch.

"I told you I wasn't leaving this time." Sasuke reminded her and she let out a small, pleased moan in remembrance.

"Mm. Yeah I remember, I just thought I'd let you know." She yawned.

"Should I leave?" Sasuke asked, noting her somnolence.

"Mm mm," Sakura objected, shaking her head into his chest.

"What about Shunsuke?"

"Hmm?" Sakura asked, already half asleep.

"Is he going to be ok if I spend the night?"

"Yeah," Sakura murmured tiredly. "Yeah he won't mind."

"Are you sure?"

"Shhh, Sasuke," Sakura moaned irritably. "Just go to sleep."

Sasuke chuckled lightly and kissed her head. "Alright. Goodnight Sakura." But the woman didn't respond, for she was already in a peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>As you can see I didn't finish the lemon in this chapter, I haven't decided if I want to include lemons or not. <strong>

**Anyhoo, please review and let me know what you think! Toodles**

**See ya soon! xoxoxoxoxo**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry guys, I've been sick. Here's chapter 16, the next one will be posted before Tuesday for sure =)**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

><p>"You fell asleep here." Shunsuke was hunched over so that he was eye to eye with Sasuke. Sasuke's eye narrowed once the light hit and his vision focused on the dark set of eyes set on him. He stared forward for awhile and blinked without saying anything.<p>

"You fell asleep here." Shunsuke repeated several seconds later as Sasuke, who was layed flat along the couch, sat up.

"Yeah…Sorry." Sasuke yawned and scratched his head.

"Mama made us breakfast. 'T's ready now."

"Alright, I'm coming." Sasuke nodded and sat up. Shunsuke remained standing in front of him with the same expression as before. "…Are you…alright?"

"You fell asleep here." Shunsuke repeated again.

Sasuke sighed. "I know Shunsuke. I apologize. I won't do it again."

"I don't care." Shunsuke shrugged and headed into the kitchen. Sasuke's brow furrowed in confusion as he watched the young child walk off and seat himself at the kitchen table drawing on a sheet of paper as he waited for Sasuke to come into the kitchen.

"Good morning," Sasuke nodded as he entered the kitchen.

" 'Morning." Sakura smiled back as Sasuke entered. He placed a hand lightly on Shunsuke's head and walked towards Sasuke, snaking an arm around her waist stealing a kiss when he thought the young child wasn't looking.

"That's gross." Shunsuke called out, still looking at his paper and Sakura laughed.

"Oh hey Sasuke, I have to go in early today, so can you take Shunsuke to school alone for me?" Sakura asked even though she already knew he would.

Shunsuke flashed Sasuke a bright mischievous grin that seemed to cover half his face and Sasuke raised a brow.

"What was that about?" He asked guardedly.

"Nothin.'" Shunsuke replied innocently and he flashed the grin once more just for effect.

"Hurry up and eat Shunsuke. You don't want to be late." Sakura warned as she ate quickly as well.

"Yes ma'am," Shunsuke saluted and began eating his breakfast. "Hurry up an' eat Papa. Don't wanna be late."

Shunsuke lifted his brow twice before shooting Sasuke the same grin as before. Sasuke stared back with a deciphering look. He didn't know why, but he knew one thing for sure: _this was sure to be an interesting walk_.

* * *

><p>"What is it Shunsuke?" Sasuke asked after no longer being able to take the young child silently casting scrutinizing glances at him as they walked hand and hand to the Academy.<p>

Shunsuke didn't speak for a moment, then he opened his mouth but reclosed it after a moment of thought.

"What?" Sasuke repeated, seeking to end the mystery.

"Are you gonna marry Mama?" Shusnuke blurted as he once more stared intently at Sasuke. The steady cadence of the older man's footsteps faltered slightly, but the rhythm beside him remained steady.

"I-I don't know Shunsuke. That's a big commitment."

Shunsuke's calm eyes blinked wide in search of his father's point. Seeing his son's look, Sasuke sighed. "Look Shunsuke, people don't just get married for the sake of it.

"So is that a yes or a no?"

Sasuke contained a sigh. _Why couldn't they both learn to just leave well alone?_

"Why are you so interested, Shunsuke?" Sasuke prepared himself for Shunsuke's frustrated anger at being answered with a question; however, the young boy just poked his lip out thoughtfully and shrugged.

"I dunno. 'Cause that's what Mommy's and Daddy's are s'posed t' do I guess."

"Not all of them."

"But well, how can we be the Uchiha family if you guys aren't married. Then me an' Mama aren't Uchiha's right?"

Sasuke sighed deeply and chose his words slowly and carefully. "Either way Shunsuke, you're my son. We share the same blood. But more importantly…family's aren't based on name or marriage or even blood for that matter…They're based on bonds." Shunsuke's brow met together in an upwards raise of unconvincing.

"You consider Naruto your uncle don't you? Well he's not related to me-thankfully-or to Sakura. You call his that because of a special bond you share. Just like you didn't begin calling me 'Papa' until we worked up that bond." Sasuke pointed out.

Shunsuke raised his brow briefly and shrugged once more. "So was that a no?"

Sasuke sighed. "I didn't say that."

"Then it's a yes."

"I didn't say that either," Sasuke clarified quickly.

"_So what is it_?" Shunsuke sighed, beginning to grow annoyed with his father's verbal ambiguity.

"It's a…'time will tell.'"

"It's a 'not answer' that's what it is." Shunsuke quipped back and let out a mix of a growl and a sigh, acknowledging his own resignation. Or so Sasuke thought.

"Heeey, looka that," Shunsuke pointed to a parked street cart up ahead.

"What about it?" Sasuke asked in confusion, but one look at the familiar, self-assured glint in Shunsuke's eyes answered Sasuke's question. "**No**."

Shunsuke's smile didn't falter. "Aw c'mon. Five outta five. You don't have to say you'll marry her, you just gotta decide." With his free hand, Shunsuke began fishing kunai out of his pouch.

"Haven't had to deal with _this_ in a while. Sasuke muttered to himself and kept walking, pulling Shunsuke alongside him.

"The closer we get, the easier you'll make it Papa." Shunsuke warned in a melodious voice.

"Either way, I'm not basing a marriage decision of off pure chance."

"Fate." Shunsuke clarified.

"Huh?"

"Doesn't chance mean I might miss one? With _fate_ you know it's gonna happen."

A small, awed laugh escaped Sasuke's throat at the mirrored figure of arrogance standing before him.

"Ten outta ten. Better?" Shunuske asked, seeing Sasuke wasn't wavering. The older man kept walking. "Twenty…**Fifty**!"

"Oh damn, we're here already. Have a nice day at school Shunsuke." Sasuke released Shunsuke's hand to place it behind the young boy's head and gently but firmly pushed him towards the welcoming sight of the Academy. Shunsuke's eyes narrowed playfully and he turned to Sasuke.

"We'll finish later. Bye Papa!" He waved as he grabbed his bag straps and ran off for the school house.

"Oh an' Papa," Shunsuke called as he ran back. "…I liked you being there this mornin' with me an' Mama."

Sasuke face fell in heartfelt shock and all he could manage was to nod back. Shunsuke nodded and smiled.

"Okay bye!" The young child waved as he once again took off for the school doors. Sasuke held his hand in the air until Shunsuke disappeared with the river of children flowing into the schoolhouse.

"Shit." He swore as his hand dropped heavily from the trying situation and ran slowly though his thick, black hair.

* * *

><p>"So where're they goin'?" Aito asked as he and Shunsuke stood in the Ashihara bathroom, brushing their teeth before bed. It was Friday night and Sakura and Sasuke had decided to go out on a date with just the two of them. Despite the previous blow up, the adults knew how important preserving their children's friendship were and Aito and Shunsuke had continued to see each other as normal. Sakura had planned for Shunsuke to go over to Naruto's, but the young child had asked if he go over to Aito's instead. Sakura asked Koemi for permission which turned into both boys asking the adults for a sleepover. To the children's pleasure, they chose to allow it.<p>

Shunsuke shrugged. "Mama said a movie or food or somethin.'"

"Ah," Aito nodded. "Sounds fun."

Shunsuke shrugged again. "Yeah Papa's been takin' her out with all three of us but he hasn't done it with just them in a while so that's good."

"What?"

"Their date."

"Oh."

"I asked Papa if he was gonna marry Mama," Shunsuke admitted after a moment.

"Aito, Shunsuke, time for bed." Koemi appeared in the doorway and ushered the children to Aito's bedroom. After she'd bade them goodnight and left, Aito spoke.

"What'd he say?"

"He kinda didn't answer. He said it was somethin' he had to think about."

"Why?"

"Tchh I dunno."

"But I thought he loved you and your mother."

"Yeah he does. That's why I can't see why he won't marry her."

Aito yawned. "I don't get why people think adults aren't stupid. 'Night."

Shunsuke yawned back and bunched his lips to the side in a look of shared skepticism and sighed. "You're right sometimes…'Night."

* * *

><p>"Lady Tsunade gave you tomorrow off? Really?" Sasuke shot Sakura a look of suspicion.<p>

Sakura nodded. "Yeah ever since I had Shunsuke, she's been pretty good about that. Of course I'm on call twenty-four/seven, but I can deal with that."

"So what are the odds you'll get called in tonight or tomorrow?" Sasuke raised a sly brow. A slow smirk spread across Sakura's face.

"Why do you have plans?"

Sasuke smirk back, but slowly the smirk fell. "No, but I'm pretty sure you do."

"Huh?" Sakura asked back in confusion. Sasuke simply nodded behind her where a young man in a white medical uniform was running through the street towards Sakura.

"Oh no," she groaned under her breath as the man approached.

"Lady Hokage wants to see you in her office immediately," the messenger curtly informed Sakura. She suppressed a sigh.

"Alright, I'm on my way now." The man nodded in response and took off. Sakura turned to Sasuke with an apologetic wince. "I'm sorry Sasuke."

Sasuke did nothing to hide his disappointment but nodded in understanding. "Don't worry about it."

"Hopefully I'll be done soon we can meet up later!" Sakura waved as she headed off to the tower.

"Yeah," Sasuke nodded back and held up his hand halfway, waving her goodbye.

* * *

><p>Sasuke sat in his room, solemn faced and with a throbbing erection. He looked at the clock. Two fifteen in the morning. He sighed. Sasuke had been going back and forth between his place and Sakura's in roughly half minute intervals for about four hours now and the woman had still not left the tower. With it being so late, he thought about waiting outside of the entrance to walk her home, but he was informed by wary guards that Shikamaru-who was also present-could escort the young lady home. Before the situation escalated, Lady Tsunade firmly advised Sasuke to head home-ensuring Sakura's safety with an escort from the Nara and a reminder of the young lady's fighting capabilities. Sasuke sensed the urgency surrounding the mysterious situation and knew the problems his present state of parole could cause; therefore, he decided to head to Sakura's house and wait outside for a while. After about an hour of waiting, his mind began wondering if Sakura had planned to go back to his place. Consequently, he headed over there where he waited but didn't find her. Once again, his mind began wondering if-since Shikamaru would be walking with her-Sakura was headed back to her house first, so the Uchiha went back over there. And so the cycle continued for the majority of the night.<p>

Sasuke decided to relax on his bed for a while in hopes of killing time- and his erection. After a while the throbbing seemed to dull and the bulge slowly but finally began to soften. He looked at the clock. It was almost two thirty. Sasuke sighed once more and sat up.

Taking to the village streets, yet again that night, Sasuke headed for Sakura's place. He knocked on the door and waited for nearly a minute. He knocked again, listening carefully inside.

"Dammit Sakura, what the hell's going on?" He muttered to himself in concern.

With a scowl, he turned from the door and decided to talk a walk through the village. Everything was still and quiet: the wind wasn't blowing and it seemed even the typically nocturnal creatures had turned in. Sasuke kept walking aimlessly through the streets, subconsciously hoping to run into Sakura at any turn. He'd realized he'd walked nearly the entire village when he found himself near the village gates. He stopped and sighed heavily. It had to be after or near three now and Sakura still wasn't back. Sasuke stared vaguely at the large, green gates and his mind began a listless series of incoherent thoughts.

* * *

><p>"Who the hell is that?" Shikamaru drawled as he and Sakura walked tiredly from the Hokage's office. He nodded a distance ahead toward a building near the village gates, where a dark figure sat idly on the rooftop. Sakura narrowed her eyes towards the general direction until her eyes found the figure.<p>

"I don't know," she replied in concern, pulling out a kunai as a precaution. Shikamaru's face hardened.

"Come on." The two stealthily made their way closer until at last, more than a silhouette could be made out of the figure.

"It's Sasuke." Sakura breathed in a mix of shock and relief. Although relieved, she began biting her lip in unexplained anxiousness and an odd queasiness danced in her stomach as they watched Sasuke reclining on the rooftop with a wistful gaze directed towards the stars in the horizon beyond the gate. As the two walked closer, Sasuke sensed their presence and lazily dropped his head to see who they were.

"Sakura." He spoke in a voice of obvious relief.

"Hey," Sakura gave a tired half smile. "…What are you doing out here so late?"

"Waiting for you. I decided to go for a walk and ended up stopping here for a moment."

Sakura nodded and gave a small smile. "Thanks."

"What the hell took so long anyway?"

Sakura sighed. "It was a false alarm. I can't go into detail, but just know everything's okay. Shikamaru and I have one more street to patrol then we have to return to the tower to give Lady Tsunade our report and then I'm headed home."

"You go on ahead Sakura," Shikamaru objected. "I'll be fine, there's nothing wrong here anyway."

"Are you sure?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah yeah I'm sure. Now I don't have to worry about walking you home so we both win."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Thanks. Goodnight Shikamaru."

"Goodnight Sakura. Goodnight Sasuke." He nodded before clearing the final street and returning to the tower.

"You're exhausted." Sasuke noted as he looked at Sakura. She laughed unenergetically.

"You look tired too."

He ran a hand along his face and cupped her neck. "Let's go to bed." She nodded and was surprised and secretly happy when Sasuke lifted her bridal style and carried her the rest of the way home. She looked up towards the sky as they traveled in silence- the stars above dimmer and fewer with the village lights.

* * *

><p>Although Tsunade had given her the whole weekend off because of her late shift Friday night to Saturday morning, Sakura still felt completely drained after her normal Monday shift. She watched the clock eagerly. At three o'clock exactly, she closed her files and stood up with a stretch.<p>

"Finally over," she smiled to herself as she headed out of the building and towards the Academy to get Shunsuke who would be done soon. As she walked outside, she noticed Sasuke standing near the building. Sasuke stared towards the Academy, to the spot where Shunsuke had returned to tell him how much he enjoyed Sasuke being there.

"Hey," Sakura smiled as she walked towards him and pressed their lips lightly together.

"Sakura…can we talk?" Sasuke leaned tensely against the harsh wood of the fence and narrowed his dark eyes upward to the cloudless sky.

"Yeah, what's wrong?" Sakura could sense the uneasiness radiating from Sasuke. With a heavy exhale, Sasuke pushed off the fence and lightly jerked his head for her to follow. Sakura's lips pressed together in worry, but she nodded.

"Oh hey, is this gonna take long?" Sakura asked apologetically. "I have to pick Shunsuke up today."

"It shouldn't; I wanted to talk about him though."

"…Alright, sure. What's wrong?"

"I'd rather wait until we're in private."

Sakura nodded warily. "I'm going to see if Ino's in the shop and if she'll mind getting Shunsuke." Sakura placed her hand gently on Sasuke's forearm to indicate she was stopping. Walking cautiously into the aromatic shop, Sakura paused for a moment before looking around for her friend.

"Hey Forehead, what are you doing here?" Ino teased as she appeared from the backroom.

"Oh good you're here." Sakura breathed and ignored the taunt.

"What's up with you?" Ino furrowed her blonde brow.

"Are you working alone? I need to ask you for a favor."

"No, my mother's back there too. What's up?" Ino asked in growing concerned.

"Do you mind getting Shunsuke from and watching him for a moment…Sasuke and I have to talk about something."

Ino quirked a brow and a slow, perverted smirk spread over her face. "Yeah, I'm sure you do ."

"Really Ino," Sakura rolled her eyes exasperatedly. Ino noted the distracted, troubled look in her friend's eyes and cocked her head down in concern.

"Everything okay?"

Sakura shrugged and shook her head with the quick tempo at which she was blinking her eyes. "Not sure…he sounded pretty ser-"

"Sakura." Sasuke's voice- soft but impatient- entered the shop. Sakura head turned snapped reflexively to his voice and she nodded as he wordlessly stared at her for a second before his head disappeared from the door opening.

"Don't worry, I'll get him." Ino reassured, staring towards where Sasuke had just vanished from. "You go on ahead."

Sakura breathed a smile of relief and heavy anxiety and headed for the door. "Thanks Ino."

"Oh and Sakura…" Ino called as Sakura's thin, strong hand rested lightly on the door frame. "I don't know what's up so…just be careful ok." Sakura rolled her eyes in hopes of dismissing the matter lightly.

"**Sakura**." Ino repeated sternly as her friend took another step to leave. Sakura froze in the doorway fro a moment, chewing her lower lip disconcertedly.

"Ok." She finally replied before quickly exiting the shop. She breathed deeply as a gust of the cool, outside air hit her burning face in a wave of sweet assuagement.

* * *

><p><strong>Like I said I've been sick guys, sorry it took so long. In compensation and because I know next week I'll be busy with finals, look for the next chapter to be posted between Sunday and Tuesday-probably late Sunday night but it'll definitely be up by Tuesday. <strong>

**See ya soon! xoxoxoxoxo**


	17. Chapter 17

**As promised, here's chapter 17. So far so good on finals, hopefully I can keep the momentum going haha**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter! Hearts and chocolate and disgustingly mushy things sent to you. **

* * *

><p>"You alright?" Sakura asked worriedly as she and Sasuke finally arrived back at his place. She walked over to him and placed her fingertips tenderly on the outside of his hand alongside his little finger. Sasuke slowly closed his hand over her fingertips and Sakura squeezed back with a soft, concerned smile.<p>

Through his nose, Sasuke took a deep, silent inhale. "Sakura, I want Shunsuke to have my last name."

Sakura's jaw slacked slightly. "What?" She barely breathed out unsure of what exactly he meant by his statement.

"He's my **son**." Sasuke sighed distantly. "We can go down to the Hokage's office and have the paperwork done. I want him to have my last name."

Sakura's eyes focused to the side. The breath flowing through her nostrils became searing hot-fighting with her blurring vision to alert her body of the threat of crying. She felt how instantly clammy her hands felt in his and took a deep breath to steady herself. Her grasp went limp in his.

"I…don't know."

Sasuke's eyes spasmed narrow in confusion before returning to normal. _Did she just say_-

"I don't know." Sakura repeated in a whisper. Shaking her head to no one in particular. Sasuke stood in shock and his hold around her slack hand loosened slightly. His prior nervousness was more from the act of doing the deed, the excitement from calling his son Uchiha Shunsuke. And with things going so well with Sakura…The thought never crossed through his mind that she would say anything other than yes.

"Sakura-"

"I'm not saying no," she defended quickly and apprehensively. "I'm just saying I can't just answer on the spot. I need to think about it. Plus, we haven't even talked to Shunsuke to see how he feels about it…"

Sasuke's jaw clenched and he stared at the ground as Sakura trailed off.

"Sasuke…" she tried gently, reanimating her grasp in his hand. Her bright eyes looked into his tight ones, pleading silently for sympathy. He gazed back deeper. Deeper until it seemed her pupils were tunnels that led him straight into the unexpressed thoughts of her brain. Where he saw it.

Sasuke snatched his hand from hers and his nose flared dangerously as he sneered down on her. "You think I'm going to leave again."

Sakura's eyes opened as wide as possible and she shook her head. "That's not-"

"That's **exactly** why you don't want to . You don't trust that I'll stay around."

"**I never said that Sasuke.**" Sakura objected firmly, her jaw set tight as well.

"You didn't have to."

"Why would I take you back if I thought you were going to leave again. Or why would I let you have a relationship with our son? Why would I stick up for you if I felt that way.-"

"Because you knew."

"Knew what?"

"Doing all that…you hoped it would make me stay because you knew."

"Knew _what_?" Sakura asked in exasperated confusion. Sasuke looked at her angrily glassed eyes and pained face- the eyes and face of the woman he loved, but whose distrust had wounded him deeply. He wasn't used to the internal pain, and though he'd learned to curb his muscles' aggressive responses, that only resulted in his restraint over his tongue to loosen even more. His throat felt like it was swelling shut in his sane body's attempt to keep him from saying the words he knew he'd regret.

"You know that without me…" The swelling quickened frantically but the pain pushed the words through the barrier like bile rising in his throat. "You're just a whore of a single mother. Without me you're just shit."

An audible gasp was heard and everything froze. Her mouth hung open and her nose flared-hungry for the breaths that would prove his words hadn't killed her. Her innocent eyes looked like nothing more than voids of pain.

Sasuke's jaw tightened quickly, but the damage was already done. He pressed his fingers to his eyes and shook his head slowly in self-loathing. "Sakura I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, I didn't-"

She let out a sharp exhale and held up her hand before lightly touching her fingertips to her temple and backing slowly towards the door.

"Sakura…" Sasuke tried helplessly and held out a regretful hand to her. But Sakura continued on backwards before spinning around and jerking open the door, slamming it shut behind her.

* * *

><p>"So wait wait wait wait wait, let me make sure I've got this straight. <strong>You<strong> fucked up with Sakura, so now **you** need advice from **me**?" Ino inhaled sagely and stretched backward. Sasuke clenched his jaw tightly in aggravation and glared at the blonde.

"**No**, I came to ask **Ten Ten **for help. I had no idea you were even here."

"Isn't that mouth of yours what got you in trouble in the first place?" Ino snapped, tapping her cheek.

"What _exactly_ happened Sasuke," Ten Ten interrupted before the bantering could continue. Sasuke inhaled deeply and looked towards the ground. Asking for help was more awkward than he'd anticipated.

"…Sakura and I got into an argument and I…said some things I shouldn't have."

"You already told us that much," Ten Ten sighed.

Sasuke leaned forward with his elbows propped on his knee and his fingers locked together and pressed beneath his nose.

"**What kind of things, Sasuke**?" Ino asked. The slightly joking air was no longer in her voice. Sasuke sighed harshly with a roll of his eyes and leaned back.

"In summation….I pretty much said that she'd be nothing without me. Shit to be exact…And that she'd be a whore of a single mother."

"You what!" Ino screamed and flew towards Sasuke, but Ten Ten intercepted her path and held her back.

"Sasuke, angry or not what you said was just wrong." Ten growled in stunned shock.

Sasuke sighed. "I know that-"

"So what the hell's wrong with you then?" Ino snapped once more. She was no longer trying to physically attack Sasuke, but her anger was in no way subsided.

"**Look, **I'm not trying to justify what I did."

"Do you have any idea what kind of _shit _Sakura went through while she was pregnant? Y'know she already had to deal with people calling her a whore I bet it made her feel hella better to hear you jumping on the bandwagon too!…"

Sasuke had resolved to standing up and leaning against the wall of Ten Ten's apartment. He stared absently at the wall and waited for Ino to finish her tirade.

"I came to you because you're Sakura's friend, I figured you would know how she's feeling and how I can handle this. Can you help me or not?" Sasuke sighed, rolling his head to look at Ten Ten.

"You made this mess clean it up yourself." Ino snapped. Sasuke's knuckles turned white as his fist clenched in an effort to control his temper.

Ten Ten sighed heavily and shook her head. "Sasuke I understand that **you** coming to other people for help is a sign that you feel no other option and a sincere sign that you care, but…Ino's right. You have to fix this yourself."

Sasuke's jaw clenched in mounting frustration. "I don't want you to talk to her for me. I'm fully prepared to do that on my own. But I'm at a lost if she won't even give me a chance to talk to her."

"You're supposed to be dating and you don't know what to do? You're supposed to be her boyfriend, you should know her as well as us. Better than us! You're so fuckin' lucky she didn't kill your ass for that-"

"**I get it Ino**, you're pissed. Shut the hell up now." Sasuke sneered.

"_**What**_?" Ino snapped. Ten Ten's hold on her strengthened.

"**Alright you two**." She warned and released one of her hands from Ino's arm and used it to tiredly rub her eyes. Ino snatched her arm away and stormed angrily to the other side of the room. After a moment of thought, Ten Ten sighed heavily and spoke.

"We can't tell you what to do in this situation, you have to come up with that yourself. I _can_ suggest that you start working on your temper though. Seriously."

"…Will you help me?…Both of you." Sasuke asked with much hesitation. Ten Ten looked up at Sasuke in shock and saw the abject, remorseful look in Sasuke's eyes and his determination to set things right. She folded her hands against her mouth and sighed.

"Do you think it's a good idea for you and Ino to be working together?" The brunette asked warily.

"Managing to control my temper with Ino will definitely improve my chances of controlling my temper in general." Sasuke deadpanned, then caught himself. "I need the help of both of you."

Ino bit her lips between her teeth and shot a look at Sasuke. She couldn't doubt the love he had for Shunsuke and Sakura.

"Right now I hate you for what you did, but Sakura's my friend and Shunsuke's like a son…I know you love them and for some fuckin' reason they love you too. If this is how I can help out the relationship, then fine."

"**Fine**….Thank you."

Ten Ten's eyes widened and she frowned in pleasant surprise. "Well alright then."

"Alright?" Sasuke clarified.

"Alright," Ino nodded with a sigh of resignation.

"Alright!" Ten Ten shrugged with a smile.

"Alright." Sasuke breathed to himself in relief. It was time to get his family back.

* * *

><p>Sakura was still upset, but luckily for Sasuke, she wasn't angry enough to keep him from seeing his son. She had dropped him off at the Academy that morning and Sasuke was supposed to pick him up from school that afternoon and allow him to stay over for a few hours while Sakura was at work. Against Sasuke's wishes, she had hoped to have Kakashi or Naruto pick up Shunsuke so that the woman wouldn't have to see him, but the regretful Uchiha managed to persuade her to come herself. Sakura had decided to remain at the hospital until six when she was due to pick up Shunsuke from Sasuke's house. As Sasuke finished straightening up his house, Sakura's loud knock could be heard on the front door.<p>

"Hello Sakura." Sasuke greeted cordially as he opened the front door. He stepped aside to allow Sakura to come in, but the woman remained in the door.

"Hey Sasuke," she replied politely but tersely. "Where's Shunsuke?" She asked immediately when she saw Sasuke standing alone and Shunsuke no where in sight. In her hand she held tall, wooden staff with embossed metal ends and a metal grip around the middle where Sakura's hand was.

"At Naruto's, I need to talk to you." Sasuke responded as his eyes nervously shifted back and forth between Sakura's bright green eyes and the threatening staff she held. He saw the strong, metal plate of the staff she held crush helplessly within her grip. Sasuke's brow raised is slight concern.

"Where'd you get that?" Sasuke asked, nodding to the staff.

"Huh? Oh TenTen gave it to me. It's an old one so she wanted me to give it to Shunsuke." Sakura responded absently. "I'd better go get Shunsuke then."

"Sakura…" Sasuke began extending a hand but not touching the retreating female. She stopped with a heavy sigh and turned around halfway. "Please, come in so we can talk."

Sakura took another deep breath and put her tongue between her teeth and upper lip. When Sasuke asked gently again, Sakura nodded and slowly walked in. Sasuke moved over to give her enough space to get through cleanly. Sakura stood in the middle of the floor with the staff in one and and the other hand on her hip.

"What do you want Sasuke?" Sakura asked with slight impatience.

Sasuke started slowly, eyeing the staff once more. "Do you mind if I set that over here?" He asked cautiously, reaching out for the stick. Sakura's brow furrowed for a moment, then realizing that Sasuke interpreted the staff as a potential threat she stuck it out for him. He extended his arm fully and cautiously and his entire body remained stiffened. He guardedly wrapped his hand around the pole and took it, leaning it against the wall before breathing to himself in relief.

"Sasuke-"

"I know I hurt you and I apologize, what I said was completely out of line and completely untrue but I hope that you'll still at least give me a chance to talk to you. Please."

Sakura sighed. Her face hadn't seemed to soften in the least.

"I can't say I expect you to forgive me so easily, but I can **and will** do my hardest to work so that you will…Follow me." Sasuke added quickly, headed for his kitchen. Sakura swung her leg for a moment before stepping forward and walking behind Sasuke.

He waited by the entrance of the kitchen expectantly and made a gesture for the kitchen. Sakura entered slowly and her jaw dropped unconsciously. Waiting before her was a small table set with a glowing candle set in the middle. In front of two of the chairs sat steaming bowls of shoyu ramen.

"There's anmitsu dessert in the refrigerator, and these," he said as he picked up a bouquet of mixed flowers and handed them to Sakura, "are for you.…I thought we could have dinner while we talked."

Sakura took the flowers and walked slowly towards the table. "Did you do all of this Sasuke?" She asked in obvious surprise.

"Yes…well, kind of. I purchased the anmitsu from the Dango Shop and the flowers from Ino's…and well Ten Ten helped me cook the ramen. I would have made it all myself, but the purpose was to try to make up for what I did, not get you sick and angry with me again."

Sakura scratched her lip with her finger to hide a smile and sat at the table as Sasuke pulled the seat out for her. She placed the bouquet in her lap and eyed the table silently.

"I can't apologize enough for what I did. I was out of line and angry and everything I said was completely untrue. I know it sounds like bullshit, but I honestly didn't mean a word of it. At the moment, it was just the only thing I could think of that would hurt you back deep enough. And that was petty of me."

"Just to knowing that you could even think up something like that doesn't help." Sakura muttered, picking up her chopsticks and swirling the ramen around in the bowl.

"I understand that," Sasuke nodded sympathetically. "I know I've done extensive damage and I honestly have no idea how exactly to make it better. I _**do**_ love you Sakura and Shunsuke and I have no intentions of leaving you and I _**had**_ no intentions of hurting you again, but I see I failed at that. But from this moment on, I vow to handle any future altercations _**much**_ better than I did that afternoon. That I promise."

Sakura exhaled heavily from her mouth in hurt and stress and kept her eyes fixed on her bowl of ramen.

"Here," Sasuke said quickly, as he reached in to his pocket and fumbled for a sheet of paper. Once he found it, he pulled it out and held the folded square out for Sakura.

"What is that?" Sakura asked, forcing and edge onto her voice.

"Ten Ten and Ino have been…helping me hold my tongue better."

"Huh?"

"_I want this to work Sakura_, so I guess you could say I've been going to them for counseling."

"So what is this your counseling diploma," Sakura asked. Her voice was slightly sarcastic, but Sasuke could hear the softness beginning to return. He watched as she opened the paper and her green eyes widened before looking up at him in shock, then back down to read the paper.

_Ten reasons I love you (Sakura):_

_1) You've always been there for me_

_2) You gave me a wonderful son and have done a hell of a job in raising him. _

_3) You're strong and determined and ambitious _

_4) I actually laugh around you_

_5) I know there will never be someone who understands me like you. We don't need words to get each other. _

_6) I know I'll never love anyone else like I love you._

_7) I can let down my guards with you. (And I'm learning that I can be vulnerable around you without the fear of being betrayed)_

_8) You're annoying. You've been annoying since childhood, but still I've never stopped loving you. _

_9) Good in sack. (that was a joke. You are, but it was just there to lighten the mood)_

_10) You always were and always will be the only one I can imagine starting a family with and spending my life with_

"There're more reasons of course, but they just told me to do ten." Sasuke shrugged and scratched his head awkwardly. "I know, it's just a stupid list. The whole idea was stupid, but I thought I should give it to you anyway since I wrote it out and everything."

A breathy laugh escaped Sakura's nose as she bit her lips to vainly fight the smile on her lips.

"I really am sorry, Sakura." Sasuke apologized once more, rapping his knuckles uncomfortably on the table. She nodded her head, reading the paper over and over again. Sasuke watched her closely, trying to figure out what the nod meant.

"Did you graduate?" She asked finally, still smiling down at the paper.

"Hm?"

"From counseling? Did you graduate?"

"Well there wasn't a ceremony or anything so…" Sasuke trailed off with a shrug. Sakura began nodding again and took a deep breath.

"Thank you."

Sasuke raised a thin brow in confusion. "Why are you thanking me?"

"For this." She held up the note, then gestured to the table. "All of this. For trying."

Sasuke nodded in growing relief. "I already told you that I'm not losing you again."

Sakura laughed and Sasuke smiled back, picking up his chopsticks. The two began eating in an at eased silence.

"Oh and Sasuke," Sasuke glanced up at Sakura who had a roguish smile on her face. "If you ever say something to me like that again, I'll kill you."

Sasuke's spine went rigid, but with a deep breath he relaxed and nodded. "I'd rather kill myself first before I say something like that again." Sakura smiled in approval and nodded and the two continued their dinner in a peaceful silence.

* * *

><p><strong>The argument was gonna be the end for last chapter but I figured that cliffy woulda really sucked haha <strong>

**Review please! **

**See ya soon! xoxoxoxoxo**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys! Happy holidays and what not and as a gift and because of the wait, you get a gift. Nope not cookies. Nope not ice cream. Nope not a strip tease. It's a lemon! A lot of you guys have been asking for it, so here it is! **

**Eighteen paged chapter woot! **

**Thanks for reviewing! I appreciate it so much! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Ah, I should probably go get Shunsuke," Sakura stood with a stretch after she and Sasuke had finished dessert and sat talking for nearly two hours. He had refused her offer to help clean up so during the course of their conversation, the man had already gathered and cleaned the used dishes.<p>

"I'll walk with you, I don't want you two out alone at night."

Sakura rolled her eyes playfully and shrugged. "Whatever you say, Sasuke." She laughed and slid her chair back under the table. She turned and walked to Sasuke, who stood near the kitchen open way waiting for her.

"You ready?" Sasuke asked, watching his hand run gently through Sakura's pink locks before combing the hair loosely behind her ear.

"Yep."

Sasuke nodded but his hands remained near Sakura's face, his finger tips now barely running up and down the side of her neck. Then, within seconds, their lips were suddenly pressed together. Sasuke's hand that formerly traced Sakura's neck immediately gripped behind the woman's head while his other spread against her lower back and pressed her hungrily into him. Sakura moaned into his mouth, then ran her tongue along the lower lip of his open mouth.

"Sakura…" Sasuke growled and backed Sakura up so that her body was pressed against the nearby wall. Immediately, he allowed his kiss to wander lower to her neck- trailing the large artery that he could feel throbbing wildly from her pulse.

"We'd better make this quick," Sasuke murmured in reference to Shunsuke. Sakura laughed and nodded, bringing Sasuke's mouth back down to her neck. As Sasuke began nibbling on and licking Sakura's heated skin, he felt her small hand grip a tight fistful of the back of his shirt. Then, as if suddenly conscious of the material, her hands darted to the hem of his shirt an hastily pulled it off. Sasuke continued kissing Sakura's neck, stopping only when Sakura had to pull the clothing over his head and let out a low moan of pleasure when he felt her nails run up lightly up his back and snake through his hair where he felt her hand clench. Sasuke slid his hand beneath Sakura's shirt and under her bra where he clutched her taut breast, already swollen in desire. Breaking his kiss for a moment, Sasuke pushed Sakura's shirt over her head, revealing the two creamy mounds pressed against the thin cloth of her pale pink bra that stretched lopsided against her breasts due to Sasuke's previous actions.

"Come on," Sakura murmured against Sasuke's lips and grabbed his hand as she continued kissing him and walking backwards, led him towards the bedroom. She felt the smirk forming on Sasuke's lips, and fluidly, broke the kiss to bend down and wrap his arm just below Sakura's bottom and as he stood straight, he brought Sakura up with him so that they could make it to his bedroom quicker. Using the one hand he had braced against her back, Sasuke unhooked Sakura's bra and the female responded by arching her back slightly and discarding of her bra on the floor. Once inside the room, Sasuke lowered Sakura onto the bed, hungrily trailing his eyes over her semi naked body.

"Damn," he whispered as he eyes wandered over her figure. He watched the small smirk form across her swollen lips. With a small laugh, he brought his lips roughly back down onto hers and felt her breasts immediately rise up against his bare chest. The feeling of her burning skin against his burning skin set Sasuke's entire body aflame but with lustful desire.

Sasuke had already begun removing Sakura's shorts and after pulling her legs out of the bottoms, she wrapped them around one of Sasuke's legs-slightly rubbing her lower body against his. Sasuke noticed and began massaging the outside of Sakura's increasingly wet underwear. He slipped his hand beneath the cloth and thrust his fingers between the slick, swollen inner folds.

"Mmmm," he heard her moan as she gripped Sasuke's shoulders tightly as he kissed the unmarked side of her neck. The corners of his mouth raised from her skin as he smiled, _she was already ready. _

Sasuke lifted his lower body slightly to pull of his pants and underwear in one go while Sakura slipped out of her last of clothing as well. Sasuke grabbed his base and eagerly prepared to drive himself into Sakura, but Sakura placed a hand on each side of Sasuke's chest and used her left knee as leverage as she pushed off on her right side and with Sasuke's help, rolled said man on his back. Her hands were still and his chest as she leaned into him, breathing heavily with desire. She sat up on her knees and hovered herself over Sasuke's thick, erect penis and teasingly rubbed her entrance against his wet head. Sasuke groaned and raised his hips upward but mimicked and shook her head with a teasing smile.

"Sakura…" Sasuke warned and Sakura laughed at his jaw that clenched tightly as he tried to restrain his fervency. His hands gripped the curve of her waist and he watched as slowly Sakura lowered, easing him inside her.

"Fuck," he hissed and breathed heavily. He was always amazed at how tight and wet she seemed, even after childbirth. Sakura threw her head back in ecstasy and Sasuke watched as some of the now wild, pink lock flew over her shoulder as her head whipped back to look down on him. Lowering her head for a moment to shower kisses along his neck.

Sasuke thrust his hips upwards and watched with intensity as Sakura's body bounced on top of his causing her round breasts to shake erotically. Her body began rolling like sensual waves as she rode him. She leaned backwards, resting her hands on his upper shins. His hands gripped just above her hips- pulling her body firmly down against his which heightened the sensation for them both. Sakura's moans were becoming louder and hoarser and Sasuke's typically calm composure was broken as his groans of pleasure were thrown into the chorus as well. Sakura rested her hands on his chest as she leaned forward.

The adjustment placed a firm and pleasurable amount of pressure on her clit, and the stimulation caused her to go faster moan louder. Sasuke's grip dug into Sakura's hips and he allowed her the pleasure until she climaxed and her increasing moans and the sheer ecstasy on her face made him unable to handle the wait for a second wave. Sasuke leaned forward and flipped Sakura on her back and- slipping an arm behind her back and hooking that hand over her shoulder to pull her down into him- began hammering in and out of her. His hips rammed against her butt- his penis completely housed in the hot, wet opening. Her breaths were raspy pants of pleasure against his ear and their pace quickened heatedly. Her pants turned into Sasuke's name and her fingernails clenched into the fleshy skin just below his bottom.

"Sakura," Sasuke moaned once again in her ear. Thrusting harder, her moans became louder and their rhythm grew more sporadic. Finally, with several more violent slams, Sasuke released himself into Sakura, thrusting a few more times before finally lowering his body lightly on top of hers where she lay panting beneath him.

Sasuke rolled over on his back and pulled Sakura against him. Both of their chests rose and fell heavily as they regained their composure. Sakura's eyes slowly rolled clothes with each inhale and she smiled when she felt Sasuke plant a long kiss on the top of her head.

"Wait, so are we good?" Sasuke asked, running his fingers across her bare stomach.

"We're great," Sakura nodded breathlessly and turned her head to rest it on Sasuke's heaving chest. Sasuke laughed and began running his fingers along her arm. They lay silently for a moment before Sakura shot up.

"Oh shit, Shunsuke!" Her head snapped to Sasuke and both adults jumped from the bed and hastened to get dressed so they could go pick up their child.

* * *

><p>"Hey guys," Shunsuke waved when Naruto opened the door. Shunsuke was sitting on top of Naruto's shoulders with a wide grin on his face.<p>

"Hey Shunsuke," Sakura smiled back, "did you have fun?"

Shunsuke nodded. "Yeah! Can I stay

at Uncle Naruto's a little longer?" Shunsuke pleaded, wrapping his arms around the top of Naruto's head.

"We could leave him." Sasuke shrugged and said pointedly to Sakura-the man was already eager for round two. Sakura lightly slapped the back of her hand against Sasuke's stomach, knowing his intentions and didn't even look at him.

"You have school tomorrow, Shunsuke, maybe night during the weekend, huh?"

"This weekend?" Shunsuke asked eagerly and clasped his hands together pleadingly towards Sakura and Sasuke.

"We'll have to see what works for Naruto," Sakura shrugged.

"This weekend?" Shunsuke pleaded again, now looking down towards Naruto.

Naruto gave a thumbs up and flashed a grin. "Works for me."

"Yes!" Shunsuke cheered jumping with his fist in the air. "Don't forget! You won't forget?"

"Do I ever forget?" Naruto asked with a roll of his eyes. Shunsuke giggled.

"Noooo," the child laughed happily as Naruto lifted him from his shoulders and placed the child on the ground..

"Well alright then. So I'll see you this weekend!"

Shunsuke bumped fists with Naruto. "I'm gonna go clean up our fort." Shunsuke told Naruto and headed for the bedroom.

"I guess that means I'll see **you** this weekend," Sasuke murmured into Sakura's ear, placing his hand on the curve of her waist and pulled her close to him. Sakura laughed quietly, and laced her fingers in Sasuke's.

"We made a fort outta my sheets…and clothes…and anything else Shunsuke could find. So what'd **you** guys do today?" Naruto asked and raised his eyebrow suspiciously.

"I already told you idiot, I made her dinner."

"And you're still alive?" Naruto asked jokingly. His eyes widened in mock concern. "Hey Shunsuke guess what: Sasuke cooked for Sakura!"

Shunsuke ran out of Naruto's bedroom with a pair of the blonde's pants trailing behind him. "You ok Mama?"

"What's wrong with you guys?" Sasuke scoffed irritably, rolling his eyes slightly to the side.

"What's wrong with your cooking?" Naruto laughed, nudging Shunsuke and both males errupted with laughter. Beside Sasuke, Sakura began laughing and Sasuke shot her a look. Sakura coughed in an attempt to cover it, but the smile was still evident on her face.

"Look Papa 'ts ok, Mama can do all of the cookin' for us."

"Yeah whatever. Are you guys ready?"

"Yeah we're ready," Shunsuke nodded. "Bye Uncle Naruto, thanks for lettin' me stay over!"

"Anytime. You guys be careful getting in."

"We will. Thanks Naruto!" Sakura waved as she followed behind Sasuke and Shunsuke-laughing as the young child tugged on Sasuke's arm to get his father to laugh at the joke from earlier.

* * *

><p>"Are you spendin' the night again Papa?" Shunsuke asked after Sasuke had walked the child and his mother to their door.<p>

"I don't thi-"

"Well why not?" Shunsuke asked in a slightly offended tone.

"I don't mind," Sakura mouthed over their son's head to Sasuke. Sasuke smiled and placed a comforting hand on Shunsuke's head.

"Sure Shunsuke." The five year old's face illuminated.

"You will? Alright! C'mon!" Shunsuke beamed as he held Sakura's free hand in one of his hands and wrapped the other around Sasuke's thigh, leaning his head into him.

* * *

><p>"You think you'll be able to make it Papa?" Shunsuke sat on Sasuke's lap as the two of them waited for Sakura to finish breakfast. Earlier when Sakura had first started cooking, Sasuke had already helped Shunsuke get ready for school. The young child had just told his parents that their class was supposed to be having a student-parent luncheon the next day.<p>

"What time again?"

"Twelve." Shunsuke responded.

Sasuke sighed through his nose. "I have my meeting at the tower, I'm not sure how long it'll last." Sasuke replied more to Sakura than Shunsuke. Sakura bit the corner of her lip in thought.

"Well, I guess we should stop by Lady Tsunade's after Shunsuke's at school." Sakura shrugged. Sasuke scratched his head and nodded.

As planned, the two adults headed for the tower before Sakura had to go to work and Sasuke had his mandated meeting. When they were let in the office, Tsunade sat reclining in her chair and staring out the window with a tense expression on her face.

"Um, m'lady." Sakura started timidly as the two walked into the room. She noted the less than thrilled expression on the Hokage's face and wasn't sure of how upset the woman was.

"What is it Sakura," Tsunade called before turning around. She wheeled her chair to face the door and her brow raised when she saw Sasuke as well.

"Sasuke? What do you two want?"

"Shunsuke has something at his school on Thursday. Can we go?"

"Why sure Sasuke, as long as you eat all your vegetables first." Tsunade responded sarcastically. Sasuke's jaw clenched and Sakura decided to take over.

"It's at twelve in the afternoon, Sasuke's not sure if he'll be done with his check in by then, and I'm scheduled to work. We were curious if there was something we could work out so that we still take care of our duties, but get to be there for Shunsuke as well."

Tsunade bit her nail between her teeth and remained silent. Sasuke sighed impatiently and Sakura pinched him quickly. He jerked his arm away and vigorously rubbed the reddened spot that Sakura had pinched. He shot her a glare and she shot one back, mouthing a quick, unintelligible syllable through clenched teeth. Sasuke mirrored the gesture and the two went back and forth before Tsunade spoke.

"The luncheon for Hisashi's students right?"

"Yes ma'am." Sakura nodded. Tsunade didn't speak and Sasuke widened his eyes and leaned his head forward expectantly.

"Sasuke, you'll have your appointment with me. Be here at eight o'clock; if you're so much as one second late, you'll have to talk with Homaru and Koharu and who knows when they'll have you finished. As for you Sakura, you'll have to work the night shift. Come in Thursday night at six and you'll get off at four. Mikari and Shizune are supposed to come in early so you'll be able to go home and get some rest. Unfortunately, we're too busy for me to give you Friday off, but I'll bump your shift start time down to ten and you'll get off your regular time. Alright?"

"Awesome, thanks so much!" Sakura smiled.

"Yes, thank you." Sasuke nodded slightly.

"Alright, well enjoy your luncheon. Tell Shunsuke I said hello."

* * *

><p>"Mama! Papa!" Shunsuke jumped up and waved when he saw Sakura and Sasuke join the group of parents already congregated outside.<p>

"Stay in line Shunsuke," Hisashi motioned to the excited child. Shunsuke nodded and shifted back over into the line, but kept his eyes on his parents and waved eagerly. Sakura gave a small wave back as she and Sasuke smiled back. Hisashi, a seasoned, well-liked chuunin, stood in front of his class as the children stood lined up outside. They were at the training area doing shuriken target practice.

The parents who had arrived early were standing off to the side, proudly watching the children go through the exercise. Aito, stood in front of Shunsuke in line, conversing with his friend. While the two boys waited for their turn, Koemi made her way through the crowd.

"Sakura," She smiled in her soft voice. The women clasped hands with one another. "Hello Sasuke."

"Hello Koemi," Sasuke smiled politely back.

"It's good that you both were able to make it. I can see Shunsuke's very excited."

"Yeah he is. Oh look Aito's up." Sakura nodded towards the line where Aito held his shuriken in his hand. He released it at his target and it sailed through the air-one ring away from a bulls-eye. The second one hit one ring farther away, and the final one was a few centimeters away from a bulls-eye. Shunsuke gave Aito a congratulatory pat on the back before Aito left to pull out his weapons. Once his friend had cleared the way, Shunsuke readied his own shuriken and sent them sailing at the target-hitting each time dead center.

"Shunsuke's very skilled," Koemi congratulated. Sakura smiled.

"Thanks, Aito is too. Shunsuke told me that he's been helping Aito with his target training and likewise Aito has been helping him with his taijutsu."

"It's paid off," Koemi noted. "Seiichi has been trying to work with Aito and his shuriken training for awhile. He hasn't taken to it like he has kunai though. I think between Hisashi, Shunsuke, and Seiichi he should get the hang of it fairly soon."

"Did they have class out here?" Sakura asked as she and Koemi watched the children.

"Mhmm," Koemi nodded back. "They've been training all morning from my understanding. They'll have a break for the luncheon and afterwards Hisashi will take them inside for instruction for the remainder of the day."

As Koemi finished up her sentence, Hisashi dismissed the children and they all dispersed eagerly to greet their parents.

"Hey evr'ybody!" Shunsuke waved as he and Aito ran over to the three adults.

"Where did Father go?" Aito asked, affectionately taking his mother's hand as a greeting.

"Did you speak to Sakura and Sasuke?" Koemi replied.

"Sorry, hello Sasuke-sama, hello Sakura-sama."

"Hello Aito." Sakura smiled.

"Hey Aito. You're improving I see."

"Yes sir, thank you." Aito bowed respectfully. "…Mother-"

"Here he comes," Koemi nodded behind Aito. Aito turned and his face lit up.

"Father," Aito waved eagerly.

"Good job today son. You too Shunsuke." Hiro congratulated as he joined the group slowly.

"Thanks Ashihira-san." Shunsuke grinned.

Hiro nodded back and stiffened. "Hello."

"Hi Hiro," Sakura smiled. The subject of his greeting was purposely ambiguous and both of the proud men avoided eye contact.

"Can we all eat together with Asuko and Mamoru's parents please?" Shunsuke asked and looked among the four adults. Sakura shrugged and looked at the other three all of whom complied.

The four sets of parents converged at an empty spot they'd found and Asuko's mother- an extremely petite, grey haired kunoichi- who had seemingly been the only one prepared for the picnic, had her husband assist her in spreading out the large blanket they had brought along. With the help of donations, Hisashi had graciously offered to provide the families with boxed lunches. Waiting for Hisashi to arrive, the four groups settled down; the children laughed and joked around as they waited, while the adults conversed gingerly. Mostly all the adults except Koemi and Shin- Asuko's father- seemed uncomfortable with Sasuke's presence. Hisashi arrived at their group, aided by two more chunin and one of Hisashi's civilian friends.

"How lucky am I to have all eight of you here at once?" Hisashi-sensei smiled jokingly as he approached the group. Everyone greeted him and thanked him as he handed out their food.

"Whadya say that for Hisashi-sensei?" Mamoru asked and Asuko shoved two knuckles in his friend's back to silence him. Shin gave Asuko a reproachful look which caused the boy to immediately cast his eyes downward in guilt and say nothing more.

"Because now I get the chance to talk to the parents of my four greatest troublemakers of course."

Aito shook his head and his parents and pointed at his three friends while Asuko and Shunsuke avoided eye contact with their parents.

"Asuko?" Nari, Asuko's mother, asked reprovingly. Asuko was their only child and, after two failed pregnancies, Nari's particularly small frame was medically perceived as being too small to withstand the process of childbirth. Initially- though the young child didn't get away with everything- it was Shin who had ironically been fairly lenient in his discipline with Asuko, thrilled to have a son of his own. Shin was gregarious, but undoubtedly a by-the-law man; however, with his son he showed exception. Nari had been the opposite, fearing that she wouldn't be able to have another child, and hoping through stern discipline, to steer her son in a noble direction. Slowly, they were coming to find a balance between Nari's more strict parenting and Shin's more passive style.

"Are they a problem in school?" Sakura asked in slightly angered concern. Under Sasuke's stern, disappointed glare, Shunsuke shrunk and stared with wide eyes down at his hands.

The serious look on Hisashi-sensei's face remained for a moment before it softened and he laughed. "No, no they're no problem. Four of my most promising students…although they could afford to get in a little less mischief. Nothing I haven't talked to you individually about already." Hisashi added and quirked his brow and the four children. Shunsuke and Asuko exchanged relieved glances and Shunsuke finally looked up at Sasuke with a bright, testing smile.

"You guys have nothing to worry about." Hisashi reassured waving goodbye. "Enjoy your lunches."

"Told ya I was good at school," Mamoru said to his parents in hopes of gauging their feelings towards the event that had just transpired. Mamoru's mother- a lean, brown haired woman with green eyes and fleshy lips- lifted her brow.

"Eat Mamoru," was all she said and the young child obeyed happily. The other children followed suit in silence, but in a matter of seconds, the tense air they felt before had all but vanished as the young boys began laughing and joking once more.

"Forgive me, I've forgotten my manners," Shin apologized setting his lunch down and raising a hand in Sasuke's direction. "I've met Sakura many times before, but I've never met Shunsuke's father. I'm Shin, Asuko's father. And this is my wife, Nari."

Nari smiled and tilted her head to the side as Sasuke nodded back. "Sasuke."

"Nice to meet you Sasuke," Shin replied. He wasn't oblivious to Sasuke's past, none of the adults were, but Shin felt that Sasuke had served his time and should no longer be criticized for his shady past. Mamoru's mother watched silently and finally spoke.

"Rei," she waved. "This is Yukiharu, my husband." Yukiharu- a large, round man- nodded without smiling; not in impoliteness, simply due to his usual demeanor.

"Nice to meet you all," Sasuke replied.

"And we've met," Koemi smiled, not wanting to seem rude. Sasuke gave a faint smile back and nodded in understanding. Hiro said nothing.

"Well, I wondered who it was who Shunsuke resembled, now I know." Shin commented, obviously the more talkative of the group. "He gets his skill from you too huh?" He joked, giving Sakura a teasing wink. Sakura shot him a glare and Sasuke unconsciously found himself laughing slightly. Everyone laughed, feeling more at ease.

"It's good you're here," Shin nodded after the laughter had died down. Conversations among the adults had began splintering off and Shin sat staring towards Shunsuke as the children also talked among themselves. "Sakura's a good mother, but it's nice to know Shunsuke has a father around now. Good kid ya got there."

Sasuke looked at Shunsuke as well. He nodded. "Yeah thanks."

Shin gave Sasuke a comradely slap on the back just as the children refocused their attention on the adults who had come out to see them. A fast paced blur of conversation began to flare up among the individuals- broken only by joyful laughter. He watched Sakura conversing with the other parents and children. Shunsuke sat in front of the two, interchangeably telling the adults an animated recount along with the other three children. Sakura leaned lightly against him, the light scent of her hair blowing just under his nose. Koemi sat smiling across them, smiling the entire story. Shin sat on Sasuke's other side, radiating a sort of genial camaraderie established within only a matter of minutes. A sort of genial camaraderie-other than Koemi- no one outside of the Rookie Nine and their sensei had extended to Sasuke. He watched it all, heard the laughter, absorbed the warmth. He knew he would never leave Sakura and Shunsuke; he knew he belonged with them. But for once since his return, he felt like he actually belonged in society.

* * *

><p><strong>Yooooooooooooo hoped ya liked it. Story's winding down, so review please! Let's see if we can hit the 200 mark! =) <strong>

**See ya soon! xoxoxoxoxo**


	19. Chapter 19

**200! Thanks guys you are awesome! =D**

**Oye it's been a long journey, but this story's finally at an end. I really enjoyed writing it and hearing from you guys and I hoped you all enjoyed reading it! **

**I'd like to send out my usual special shout out to all of my reviewers: narutofan (you reviewed every chapter, yay thanks!), JasmineDragon22, SapphireRivulet, TheGnRFangirl, pleasestopstalkingme, sweetD87, Cheyenne Uchiha, negautrunks, Kari, Nzinga, Kaelin The Black Swan, ino8, L-chan, ChibiVampireQueen, BriBri, HinatasHelper, pockybandits89, MSJ, LovexxxSakuraUchiha, mUmaRhz, Rosekun25, tsuchiya-sama, BadassAlec, conspiracyisnotneeded, FullMetalBec, Hotaru Himura, Alipiaoca, Katie dearest, Pinkemena Dianne Pie, QuietShadowz, Reignashii, eringotelectrifiied, Aya Akumi, SasuSakuKawaii, Summertime, Alice, Lazie Bunny, Niwa Sakura (this story's first reviewer yay!), kattylin, Hello, Runo44, xStarPukex, GETFUCKED101, mangalover21, Renny-Chan, Saku-iimouto, jenni, AlexisSalvatore17, Emumoon, SectumSemprae, jonayells, Katie dear, izzybell117, dark cherry, miki-chan, EmoSakura95, Lil'cuppyCAKEZ, melina, ayame, lisa, DarkAngelOfLove09, Skittles, MidnightSnowFlakes, rin, yue, LEmONPErSOn001, boohoo343, rabbitt2nv, cherryjubilee, iCherryTorns, Tsugi no mai hakuren, lala00, Broken Mantra, Miss Minaj, Azura Soul Reaver, GoDrinkPinesol624, Joy-girl, , Me, CrimsonBlood21, Sasuke-likes-tomatoes, princessofd, Greenrayner, Ize09, o.o, the impaler, Spatulaxoxo, xnaruchanx, No Name (no literally), and No Name (again, not sure if they're the same person so I'll write it twice).**

**I triple checked the list, but if for some reason I left you out or misspelled your name, please forgive me. Also to any new people and to the old people who review this chapter or add me of this story to your alert lists, I want to say thanks! To those of you who put this on your Story Favories, Story Alerts, and me on your Author Favorites or Author Alert, and for all of you who read, thanks so much! I really appreciate all the support =D**

**Now without further ado, I give you the final chapter of Mending Time. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"It's about time you got out, come on!" Sakura sighed, grabbing Sasuke's arm and pulling him along the curved hallway of the tower.<p>

"Sakura? What are you doing?" Sasuke asked in confusion. He had just finished up his daily check-in meeting and emerged to find Sakura waiting outside for him in her medical uniform.

"I have a surprise for you," Sakura told him excitedly dragging him farther.

"Does it involve you and this uniform?" Sasuke asked suggestively- twisting his arm so that it was now he who held her wrist- and pulled her body close to his.

"I'm on the clock," Sakura objected, inwardly cursing at her body's instantaneous response to his actions.

"That's fine with me," Sasuke said lowly and brought their lips together. The sound of footsteps surfaced and a warning cough was heard as one of the jonin shinobi made her way through the hall. Sakura and Sasuke broke apart- Sakura drawing her lips in to bite down on the smile forming and Sasuke scratching his jaw to hide the amused look that had formed on his face. The jonin walked on with a stern expression, silently shaking her head. She lowered her head, but despite her attempts both Sakura and Sasuke could see the fond smile on her face towards the couple. Once she had cleared from vision, Sakura lightly slapped Sasuke's arm and began laughing quietly. Sasuke chuckled back as well and pulled her into an apologetic hug.

"Just come on," Sakura laughed, once again pulling Sasuke behind her. She led them to the Hokage's office, and Sasuke looked at her in confusion as she knocked on the door. She just smiled back and pushed the door open when Tsunade told them to enter.

"Ah Sakura, Sasuke, you're here," Tsunade nodded, already aware that the two would be coming. Shunsuke and Shizune stood looking out of the window, and the child turned when he heard Tsunade call out their names. He ran for them, hugging both of them briefly, lingering with his arm around Sasuke's leg.

"Is everything ok?" Sasuke asked with his hand in Shunsuke's hair and his eyes worriedly on Sakura. She nodded back quickly while Tsunade began rifling through her desk drawer and Sasuke and Sakura stood before her, with Sakura squeezing Sasuke's hand excitedly.

Tsunade pulled out an unmarked manila envelope and began opening it. She spread the papers out on her desk and Sasuke's eyes widened when he saw them.

_Change of name forms. _

Sasuke looked at Sakura in shock and she smiled back. "I've been thinking about it and you're right; I really want Shunsuke to have your last name. I've already talked to him about it, and he's pretty excited himself."

Sasuke's unblinking eyes moved slowly down to Shunsuke who grinned up at him.

Sasuke's shook his head without purpose and remained silent for a while. "Sakura…thank you." He finally breathed and she leaned up to kiss his cheek lovingly.

"Well so are we going to get this over with?" Tsunade asked with a smile. Sasuke nodded eagerly and the trio walked up to the table so that the adults could sign the forms. Sakura went first, having already looked over the papers, she immediately picked up the brush and signed her name. Sasuke walked up next and immediately picked up the brush.

"Aren't you going to read over it?" Tsunade asked in amusement at Sasuke's eagerness.

"No," he shook his head and sure enough he immediately signed his name onto the document. As the brush wrote out the characters of his name, he felt each stroke was energized with a surge of elation and eagerness. When he was finally finished, he was overwhelmed with satiated sensation that caused the palpitations of his heartbeats to feel so strangely filled that they were painful.

"So I'm Uchiha Shunsuke now?" Shunsuke asked, looking between the adults.

"That's right," Sakura grinned down at him and the child grinned back.

"Cool!"

"Thank you, Sakura," Sasuke repeated in elated shock as everything sunk in. Sakura's nose wrinkled as she smiled back.

"Oh oh, say cheese!" Shizune beamed as she pulled out a camera. Sakura sat down crisscrossed on the floor and Shunsuke went over to sit in her lap.

"Come on Papa!" Shunsuke waved Sasuke over and the older Uchiha knelt behind them. His cheek was against Sakura's and Shunsuke's head popped up below their chins. Shizune snapped the picture. _Their first family picture_.

"Can we go get somethin' to eat?" Shunsuke asked.

"Nooooo," Sakura shook her head immediately. "**You** have to go back to school and **I** have to go back to work."

"Just a snack?" Shunsuke pleaded.

"Look Shunsuke, it was hard enough to get Hisashi to let you go for this- you're lucky you've been doing well in his class. Now it's time for you to go back." Tsunade stated firmly, ignoring her partiality for the young child.

Shunsuke's tongue hung out the side of his mouth and he exhaled dejectedly but nodded. "_Fiine_."

Sakura had to return to work, so Sasuke walked Shunsuke back to the Academy.

"You excited Papa?" Shunsuke asked as he and his father walked hand and hand back to Shunsuke's school.

"You have no idea," Sasuke nodded holding the precious envelope containing his copy of the paperwork.

"So now we're halfway there to bein' the Uchiha family!"

"Halfway?" Sasuke asked before he could catch himself. He drew his lips immediately inward, but Shunsuke had already heard him.

"Mama," the young child stated simply.

"Ah, yeah…that." Sasuke nodded back in response.

"So have you thought about it more?" Shunsuke asked.

"Yeah."

"So what'd you decide?" Shunsuke asked excitedly.

"I have to talk to your mother about it first." Sasuke explained, and Shunsuke sighed, but nodded-relieved that Sasuke had reached a decision.

* * *

><p>"Shunsuke talked to me about us getting married again today," Sasuke called out to Sakura as he leaned against Shunsuke's doorframe, watching the young child sleep. Sasuke had just finished bathing his son and almost instantaneously, Shunuke fell asleep when Sasuke began reading to him. On the nightstand of Shunsuke's bed, Shunsuke had already framed photo that the he and his parents had taken, and propped it up next to his picture with Sakura.<p>

Sakura groaned from inside of the kitchen where she was cleaning up the remnants of dinner. "What'd you say?" She called back. The water turned off and Sakura heard her footsteps approaching as he replied.

"I told him I'd have to talk to about it. You and I."

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked, coming up behind him and wrapping her arm around his waist and laying her head in chest. He wrapped one of his arms around her and they both watched as Shunsuke slept.

"Well it's something I think we can mutually agree on," Sasuke shrugged, rubbing his arm up and down against Sakura and now looking at her.

"What's that?" Sakura asked. Outwardly she seemed composed, but inwardly it felt as if everything within her had been unanchored and was now swirling around in a whirlwind of chaos.

"Well it's…it's kind of a proposal for a proposal." Sasuke started hesitantly and explained when he saw the puzzled look on Sakura's face. "You know more than anything I want to marry you and spend the rest of our lives together raising Shunsuke and the additional children we'll have together. I know we can make it there, but I feel we need to invest a little more time in ourselves and our relationship before we get into marriage, not because we feel pressured into it for whatever reason. We owe it to ourselves and Shunsuke and any future children we may have together."

Sakura smiled slowly and nodded back. "I understand where you're coming from-you're right."

"Don't get rid of those wedding plans you told me about though," Sasuke added jokingly. "You'll need them later."

Sakura rolled her eyes and laughed and Sasuke turned her body so that her back was in the open way. With his hands gripping her hips, Sasuke pulled her lower body tightly against his and lowered his head to connect their lips passionately with one another's.

"Sleep over tonight?" Sakura panted as the two broke apart to stabilize their breathing. Sasuke smirked and dipped back down to kiss her.

"Do you even have to ask?"

* * *

><p>"Fireball jutsu!….Fireball jutsu!…Fireball jutsu!"<p>

"Did I ever thank you for teaching Shunsuke that?" Sakura deadpanned sarcastically as she and Sasuke sat on a fleece blanket spread across the prickly grass.

"Did I ever ask you where the hell he got all his chakra from?" Sasuke responded as he stared at Shunsuke with wide eyes. Sakura took another sip of her drink as Shunsuke released another fireball. The three were having a picnic in the forest and they'd just finished eating when Shunsuke had gone off near a lake to practice his jutsu. Instead of growing weaker as more and more of his chakra was used up, Shunsuke's fireballs seemed to be getting stronger, and now both Sakura and Sasuke sat on the blanket with flushed skin, slightly clammy from the heat of the fireballs.

"Shunsuke," Sakura called as her son released probably his twelfth fireball since he'd started. "Why don't you come sit down for a little while."

Sasuke had a paper fan in his hand which he used to fan both himself and Sakura. Despite the heat, they were both content with her reclining against him as he rested against the trunk of a shady tree.

"What's wrong? You guys don't like my jutsu?" Shunsuke asked sarcastically, aiming the comment more joking towards Sasuke.

"We love seeing you train, you know that." Sakura shook her head. "I think it's just time for a break, it's getting hot."

"Weeeell if _Papa_ taught me a new jutsu then-"

"It'd just be another fire release jutsu which wouldn't solve our problem at all," Sasuke laughed.

"Nu uhn, 'cause you taught me that Shadow Shuriken technique, remember? That's not a fire release."

Sakura groaned. "Shunsuke, the three of us kicked that ball around for like an hour, and since we stopped you've been doing nothing but train. Just relax, huh?" Sakura laughed as she leaned off of Sasuke and patted the space between them.

"You could teach me that chidori thing," Shunsuke suggested after taking two steps towards the adults, then stopping. "Kakashi-sensei said I ca' prob'ly be able to learn that by now and it's not fire."

"No, but nice try though. Now come sit." Shunsuke frowned at his father but agreed with a heavy sigh and plopped down happily between the two adults. Both sighed in relief, knowing that when it came to training, Shunsuke could be insatiable.

"Mama is there still some dessert left?" Shunsuke asked, sliding his finger under the lid of the basket.

"Go ahead Shunsuke," Sakura nodded, and immediately the young child's hand darted into the basket.

"Thanks Mama," he grinned as he pulled out one of the skewers stacked with sweet dumplings.

"Y'know Mama an' Papa, you guys are **actually** pretty fun t' hang out with." Shunsuke complimented.

"Oh gee, thanks," Sakura rolled her eyes and laughed, she lightly pushed Shunsuke so that he fell laughing into his father.

"By the way Shunsuke," Sasuke began, "I know you've been asking about what's next for Sakura and I. We've decided: we do plan on getting married, but in time. Right now, we're gonna focus on building our relationship with each other and with you as it is currently. We're going to stay together, but marriage isn't our top priority right now, ok?"

Shunsuke remained quiet for a moment but nodded. "Yeah, ok. That's fine. I'm just happy both you guys're here now." Shunsuke shrugged, examining his stick. "You guys'll still get married though."

Sasuke and Sakura laughed, and the older man put a gentle hand on his son's head. Shunsuke grinned down at his now empty stick. For a while, the three of them stared at the random shapes in the clouds, when suddenly Sakura sighed.

"Damn…" Sakura breathed below her breath. "We've come a long way."

Sasuke nodded. "And we've got an even longer way to go."

"Yeah, you up for that?" Sakura asked joking, resting her head on Sasuke's shoulder and looking her bright, green eyes upward to him.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Sasuke smiled back, kissing the top of her head. He jabbed a finger affectionately into Shunsuke's arm causing the young boy to look up and grin at him.

"Of course I'm ready!"

"You sure?" Sakura laughed. "It's gonna be a challenge."

Shunsuke raised his brow confidently and tilted his head slightly towards the two with a look that insinuated they were unwisely underestimating him.

"Uchiha Shunsuke," Sasuke announced formally with a joking air of official to his voice. The sound of his son's new name was still immeasurably pleasing to Sasuke. "Are you ready to accept your first S-ranked mission?"

Shunsuke laughed then jumped up mimic the formal air. "Yes sir!"

"Are you sure?" Sakura warned. "It's gonna be _pretty_ difficult."

"Trust me, I'm ready all right. We're all gonna be teammates for it, right?"

Sakura and Sasuke smiled. "Right." Sakura confirmed.

"Right." Sasuke repeated. "We'll be fine, I'm sure of it." Sakura's head still rested against him and he began stroking her arm and gave Shunsuke an affectionate wink. Shunsuke spun around and pointed to a tree a few meters away.

"Ten outta ten says we can do it!" He beamed optimistically, quickly pulling out all of his kunai. This time neither Sasuke nor Sakura gave their usual expression of exasperation. Instead, as Shunsuke effortlessly sent the kunai flying, the two of them laughed and jovially counted along as ten dull, consecutive thuds sounded through the forest.

* * *

><p><strong>So that's it for this story! Once again thanks for all the support you guys have shown me. I know for sure that I'm gonna do some sort of continuation on this but I'm not sure if it's gonna be a little epilogue, one shot, or a sequel later on. I'm siding with the sequel, but it might not be the next fic I write- feel free to let me know which one you'd prefer.<strong>

**Also I updated a SakuKiba oneshot that popped into my head for some reason. It's called "The Pursuit of the Prey," and it'd be awesome if you guys checked it out. **

**Review please and THANKS AGAIN EVERYONE! **

**See ya soon! xoxoxoxoxo**


End file.
